Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: Transformers Prime universe. After their fellow Dinobots were captured by the sinister Shockwave, Grimlock and Swoop went to Earth to find Optimus Prime so that he could help them. But little did they know that Shockwave himself is on his way to Earth. Co-written with SpartanCommander. Story to be remade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Transformers characters do not belong to me.**

**Here is the first chapter of my non-crossover story Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots.**

**Notes: 1. The Dinobots were originally called the Dynobots back on Cybertron. But their name was changed thanks to their new Dinosaur alt-modes.**

**2. Slag's name has been changed to Slug in this story to avoid the whole "Oh, Slag's name is actually a swear word".**

**3. . The Dinobots' personalities are close to their G1 counterparts. Grimlock is still arrogant and values strength, but he despises bullies and will fight if the weak are being oppressed. Slug is still the most violent. Snarl is still quiet and antisocial. Sludge is dim but powerful. And also kind when outside of battle. Swoop is friendly and outgoing but can be as arrogant as the other Dinobots in battle.**

**4. Swoop and Arcee are going to be a pairing. This was inspired by the stories the Alone Place and the Dividing Wall by kenyastarflight.**

**It's not gonna be a love at first sight thing though. Arcee only knows the Dinobots by reputation and never thought about a relationship before. The closest thing she had to one was being partners with Cliffjumper.**

**5. The Dinobots appearances and backstory for their alt-modes are based off their Fall of Cybertron backstory as experiments conducted on them by Shockwave.**

**6. As you can see, only Grimlock will talk like a caveman due to a damage vocal processor aka voice box. He is quite cunning but many don't realize that because of the way he talks.**

Chapter 1

In the deep reaches of outer space, a spaceship could be seen shooting through the stars to its intended target. The planet Earth. Within the ship, a tall, red and white robot with protrusions that looked wings sticking out of his back was working furiously at the controls.

"We'll be nearing Earth soon, Grimlock." He called to someone behind him.

"Good work, Swoop. Me, Grimlock, thought we never make it." A deep voice replied to the one called Swoop.

"Do you think Optimus will help us?"

"If not, me make him help us. He risk life to save soldiers before. Not see why he not now."

The one called Swoop nodded. Long had he become used to his leader's way of speech. And it did nothing to change the respect and admiration Swoop had for his leader. But they needed Optimus' help if they were to…

Grimlock could sense Swoop's concern. "We rescue them, Swoop," He reassured his friend. "You see. We get Optimus, then we get others back."

Swoop nodded again but it didn't do much to boost his confidence. "I hope so, Grimlock."

* * *

"Constructioncons?" Miko asked curiously.

Bulkhead shook his head as he chuckled. "No, Miko. Not _Construction_cons. _Constructi_cons. Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Hook, and Long Haul."

It was a quiet day at the Autobot base. While this would come as a relief to most people, the Autobots were on edge. They didn't know when Megatron would unleash some new dangerous move against them. Optimus had gone off somewhere while Arcee went to do some training. Wheeljack was moving stuff around the base. In the meantime, the kids had decided to learn a little more about Cybertron. Bulkhead was telling the kids about the different subgroups within the two armies while Bumblebee sat with them.

"So…what were the Constructicons like?" Jack asked.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Can't say much about them as fighters but they were excellent builders. Probably why Megatron valued them so much. Helps to have a work force whose main function is actually working."

"So…why were they so dangerous?" Raf asked.

"Because the Constructicons were the first to possess a deadly ability,"

Bulkhead and the kids turned to see Ratchet walking in.

"The Constructicons were the first to posses Combiner technology."

"Combiner technology?" Raf repeated.

"Combiner? As in…they could all join together to make an even bigger robot?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Correct," Ratchet said. "Combiner technology allows multiple Transformers the ability to combine into an even larger and more powerful Transformer commonly referred to as a gestalt. And the Constructicons were the first ones to merge into a gestalt."

"Aw, sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Ratchet scoffed. "You wouldn't be thinking it's… "sweet" if you had seen it with your own optics."

Bulkhead nodded. "Got that right. The Constructicons could combine into a bad piece of work called Devastator. Not much on brain power…but he sure packed a punch."

Bumblebee began to beep and whistle.

"Really?" Raf asked his partner. "You've seen Devastator before?"

Bumblebee nodded his head as he beeped. He began beeping and making hand gestures all over the place. Judging from the way Raf grimaced, what Bumblebee was saying was not good.

"That bad?" He asked his guardian.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said. "Before we managed to get our hands on combiner technology, Devastator was a massive trump card for the Decepticons."

"Fortunately Devastator, and most gestalts, have a major weakness," Ratchet intervened. "You see, the mind of a gestalt is fueled by the multiple minds of its individual components. If the components are unable to agree on an action, the gestalt will become helpless, confused, unable to function properly. This leaves the gestalt vulnerable and risks separating back into the individual components."

"Aww," Miko whined. "Talk about Blessed with Suck."

"Excuse me," Ratchet said, narrowing his optics at Miko.

"It's a type of phrase," Jack intervened. "It means that someone is given this ability or weapon or something that's really nothing but trouble."

Ratchet shook his head. "You humans and your phrases. Combiner technology may seem like a disadvantage but there were some combiners who were much more successful. The Combaticons are a good example."

"Who are the Combaticons?" Miko asked. "They sound cool."

"I heard of those guys," Bulkhead said, drawing the kids' attention on to him. "The Combaticons were an elite team of Decepticons. Perfect soldiers. Heard the leader Onslaught was one of their greatest tacticians."

Bumblebee interjected with more beeps.

"Good point. Almost forgot about Swindle."

"Swindle?" Miko asked skeptically. "There's a Decepticon who's actually called Swindle?"

"A master entrepreneur and Cybertron's greatest con-artist," Ratchet said. "He has, as you humans say, a silver tongue when it comes to making deals. Rumors were that he cared more about making profit than he was about the Decepticon cause. However, his intelligence makes him a very sneaky opponent. And he's far from a weak fighter."

"There was Vortex," Bulkhead went on. "Decepticon interrogator. Higher commands would tell new recruits that they if ever got captured, they should pray to Primus that he wasn't the one to interrogate them."

The kids all gulped at that.

"He's…that bad?"

"Worse," Bulkhead said darkly. "Then there's Brawl. Not hard to miss. The guy causes destruction wherever he goes. Not really much of stealthy guy but if you destroy everything in your path, heh. Not much need to be sneaky anyway."

"And then there's Blast Off." Ratchet said. "According to reports he used to be from the higher class of Cybertron. While he would throw his lot with the Decepticons, let alone the Combaticons, is beyond me. But he was a capable fighter and provided the Combaticons with aerial support alongside Vortex. And all five of them could combine into a walking juggernaut by the name of Bruticus."

"Bruticus?" Miko asked. She tapped her chin. "Sounds cool but I like the name Devastator better. I mean, come on. "Devastator"! That's totally an awesome bad guy name."

"Bruticus and Devastator are not something to take lightly," Ratchet said sternly. "Both of them are colossal weapons of destruction that could cause incredible amounts of damage in less than a cycle."

Miko flinched back at the snappy tone Ratchet had spoke to her in. She looked back at Bulkhead.

"So…tell us more about the Wreckers," She insisted. "I bet you guys were the baddest of the bad, right? The power houses, the unstoppables."

Bulkhead smiled fondly at her. "We were some pretty heavy hitters. But you know what? There was a group out there that was even tougher than we were."

Miko's jaw dropped. "What? That's impossible!"

Ratchet stared. "Surely you're not gonna tell the kids about…_them_."

Miko, Jack, and Raf looked back and forth between Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"_Them_?" Jack asked. "Who's _them_?"

"Come on, Ratchet," Bulkhead said. "Those guys were a big help to us in the war. You can't deny that."

"Those five were nothing more than arrogant, insubordinate renegades who caused more harm than they did good." Ratchet said firmly. "And it would be better for the kids not to know about them."

"Who?" Miko pressed. "Come on. I want to know."

"Absolutely not," Ratchet said.

"Let me guess. You're talking about the Dynobots?"

The three bots and the kids all turned to see Arcee walk into the room to join them.

"Arcee? You knew the Dynobots?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Only by reputation," Arcee said as she stood next to them. "I bet there's not a single person from Cybertron who hasn't heard of them. They were said to be some of the most powerful and most vicious Autobots around. They also say that very few Cons ever saw the Dynobots…and lived to tell about it."

Miko's eyes lit up when she heard this. "And what kind of dinosaurs did they turn into?" she asked excitedly.

All the Autobots stared at Miko.

"Dinosaurs?" Arcee asked.

"Those gigantic reptilian lifeforms that lived during Earth's prehistoric age," Ratchet explained to her before looking at Miko. "And what makes you think that the Dynobots transformed into those overgrown lizards?"

"_Hello_?" Miko asked as if it was obvious. "_Dino_bots? _Dino_saurs?"

"I don't think that's what Dynobots mean, Miko," Raf corrected her. "We humans were the ones who gave dinosaurs their names. And I don't think Cybertronians even knew that dinosaurs existed back then."

"Correct," Ratchet said. "We didn't. We were a bit too preoccupied with the war on Cybertron to be learning about life on other planets at the time."

"Aw, man." Miko groaned. "That would have been so cool. Giant robot dinosaurs? Totally awesome!"

"Don't worry, Miko," Bulkhead reassured her. "The Dynobots were pretty awesome anyway. In fact, Cons got so scared they'd run away if you so much as said the word "Dynobots"."

"Did you know them, Bulkhead?" Miko asked, her spirits rising a little.

"The Wreckers often had to work with the Dynobots on occasion," Bulkhead. "Had us this sort of rivalry thing going on." He spotted Wheeljack walking in with some equipment. "Hey, Wheeljack! Remember the Dynobots?"

Wheeljack laughed as he put the equipment. "How could I forget those guys? Slug and I use to see who could take down the Cons fastest."

"Yeah and I remember he always beat you no matter what," Bulkhead playfully shot at his friend.

"Whoa, seriously?" Raf asked as he and the other kids all looked at Wheeljack.

"I could swear he was cheating," Wheeljack said. But he was grinning.

"So…tell us more about these Dynobots," Jack said.

"The Dynobots are five Autobots," Ratchet said. "Grimlock, Sludge, Slug, Snarl, and Swoop."

"Sweet names," Miko complimented.

"Grimlock's the leader," Bulkhead said. "And trust me, this guy's more than earned it. Grimlock was one of the biggest and baddest Autobots around. He could talk the talk and he could walk the walk. When Grimlock joined the battle, no Con was safe."

"Sludge may not have been the smartest of the Dynobots," Wheeljack added. "But his power was second only to Grimlock's. He also had a bit of a problem following any other authority but Grimlock's. Believed that the strongest should lead instead of the smartest or the most compassionate. Aside from that, Sludge was actually nice once you got on his good side. Not that you could tell when he was in battle."

"I've heard stories about Slug," Arcee decided to add her two cents in. "He's the loose cannon of the group according to what others have said. The most violent and destructive out of the Dynobots."

"You're telling us," Wheeljack said. "I've lost count of how many times he was stressing that the Dynobots were not a group. But in my opinion, they always were more of a gang than a military unit."

"Snarl usually kept to himself," Bulkhead continued. "Left the thinking up to Grimlock but man, he was as deadly as any of the other Dynobots in battle. I think he was Grimlock's personal favorite because he liked fighting and simply followed orders. The last one is Swoop, the Dynobots' flyer. While he wasn't the strongest Dynobot, he was the fastest and had excellent flying skills. He was even a pretty friendly guy once you got to know him."

"Those five gained a reputation as being some of the best Autobots around," Ratchet continued. "But they had a problem with authority. Refused to follow any orders except their own. And they often used unnecessary brute force."

"Sound pretty cool to me," Miko said.

"So…what happened to the Dynobots anyway?" Jack asked.

"No one knows," Ratchet said. "One day they mysteriously vanished without a trace. Some say that they actually turned tail and ran away. No one believes it though."

"Got that right," Wheeljack said. "The Dynobots were the last people to run away. Especially from a fight."

"Others say they were destroyed," Ratchet went on. "But many doubted that anyone could bring the Dynobots down. So…perhaps we'll never know what really happened to them."

Suddenly the alarms in the silo began blaring at full blast.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet went over to the computers and checked. "Proximity alert," He analyzed.

"Agent Fowler?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't think so," Ratchet replied. He started typing some more on the computer. His optics widened. "Oh, Primus."

"What is it?" Wheeljack asked.

"A Decepticon ship is approaching this area," Ratchet answered grimly.

The Autobots and humans all stared at Ratchet in shock. Before anyone could ask Ratchet any questions, they heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around, they saw Optimus Prime himself walking towards them.

"Are they heading directly towards us?" Optimus asked.

"Not in our precise direction but near the proximity," Ratchet said. "Whether or not the Decepticons on board know our location or simply chose this spot to land…I don't know."

"It seems too much of a coincidence for a Decepticon ship to heading in this direction," Arcee said.

"But how could they have found us?" Wheeljack asked. "I thought the signal you guys were broadcasting was available only to Autobots."

"It is," Ratchet told him. "Which is why I don't know how they were able to find us."

"Reinforcements for Megatron?" Jack asked.

"Possibly," Optimus replied. "We cannot take chances. Ratchet, can you predict exactly where the ship will land?"

"I'm working on it, Optimus," Ratchet said as he began to type quickly onto the keyboard.

Optimus nodded before looking at the rest of his troops. "Once Ratchet has pinpointed the ship's landing spot, we will make our way to it and surround it. We must stop these Decepticons before they can leave the ship."

"Can we come?" Miko asked. "Maybe it's the Constructicons. Or the Combaticons."

"If that's the case, then you'll definitely not be going!" Ratchet said. "All three of you may have faced plenty of Cons in the past but we cannot take the chance in case it is them. The moment Devastator or Bruticus sees you…"

Just then the computer started beeping again before Ratchet could complete what he said.

"I've managed to get a lock on the ship, Optimus. But it's coming in pretty fast. Apparently the Cons on board want to get here as soon as they can. They should be landing within a few clicks." He typed a bit more. "I've managed to pin-point the approximate area where the ship will be landing."

"Good work, Ratchet," Optimus said. "Autobots, prepare to roll out! Ratchet, start up the ground bridge. It will help us reach our destination faster."

"Already on it, Optimus," Ratchet said.

Optimus turned to Rafael now. "Rafael, we will need you to reactivate the ground bridge when we need to return."

"Got it, Optimus," Raf said.

"I'm turning the ground bridge on now," Ratchet said. Soon the portal to the ground bridge opened.

"Autobots!" Optimus called to his troops. "Roll out!"

One by one, the Autobots all transformed and rolled into the ground bridge. Once they had all left, the ground bridge closed behind them.

Jack looked over at Miko, who looked bummed at not getting to come along. "Cheer up, Miko. I'm sure Bulkhead will give you the blow by blow when they get back."

Miko sighed. "Sure."

* * *

Once the ground bridge transported the Autobots, Optimus allowed Ratchet the lead the way Soon the Autobots had reached their destination and transformed into their robot modes.

"If my calculations are correct," Ratchet said. "The ship should be arriving in this area soon."

The Autobots looked up at the sky. Ratchet's calculations proved correct as a large ship was soon descending from the sky.

Bumblebee beeped in surprise.

"I hear ya, Bee," Bulkhead said. "Voyager class ship. Whoever's on board's got some good taste."

"How many do you think are on the ship?" Arcee asked as she readied for combat.

"I'm not sure," Optimus admitted. "But I want everyone on full alert."

Everyone prepared themselves as the ship began to descend down upon the Earth. It started slowing down as the landing gear popped out. The ship soon touched the ground.

"Autobots!" Optimus commanded. "I want your weapons locked on. Don't fire until I give the order."

Nobody said anything but the message was clear. Everyone aimed their weapons, waiting for when the Decepticons would emerge.

At first there was nothing. Then the door to the ship opened up. Instantly everyone aimed their weapons at the doorway.

THOOM

Everyone's attention was drawn when they heard that noise coming from the ship.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

THOOM

"I think those are…footsteps," Ratchet said.

THOOM

"What Decepticon could be that big?" Arcee asked.

THOOM

"Doesn't matter," Wheeljack said. "As soon as they step outside…they're scrap."

THOOM

"Hold your fire," Optimus told Wheeljack firmly. "We'll see who it is first."

The thunderous footsteps became louder, meaning that whoever they belonged too was getting closer. The Autobots all kept their weapons steady, wondering what Decepticon had come to Earth. And then…they saw him.

A colossal robot stepped out of the ship. He was tall and largely built. Each Autobot felt a slight amount of intimidation when they saw him. Power seemed to radiate off of his body. But as he turned, Arcee did not see the symbol of the Decepticons on his chest, but the symbol of the Autobots.

"It's an Autobot," Arcee told the others. But she had never seen any Autobot that big before. Sure she had heard of some big ones like Omega Supreme, but she wasn't sure who this guy was. When no one reacted she turned to look at the others. And she found them all staring at the new Autobot.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet muttered.

"I don't believe it," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack grinned. "Small universe."

Optimus just stared at the bot at the ship's entrance. His optics were wide in shock. And when he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper.

"…Grimlock?"

Bumblebee and Arcee felt whiplash as they looked at Optimus. Bumblebee began beeping in surprise.

"Wait," Arcee said. "This bot is Grimlock? _The_Grimlock?" She looked back and forth between Optimus and the giant bot. She had heard stories about Grimlock before but…they never mentioned just how big he was.

Optimus immediately recalled his weapon and started walking from his hiding place. Grimlock turned his head and saw Optimus walking towards him.

"Grimlock?" Optimus asked. "Is that you?"

Grimlock nodded as he started walking towards the Autobot leader. "Hello, Optimus. Me, Grimlock, not believe this, but me glad to see you again."

Optimus froze in place, completely surprised. "What happened to your voice, Grimlock?"

Grimlock looked down at the ground, emitting a low growl. "It long story. Me tell later."

Optimus shook his head and walked up to Grimlock. He was barely up to Grimlock's chest. "Grimlock, I am glad to see you again, but what are you doing on Earth?"

Grimlock looked back at him. "Me, Grimlock, need your help."

Just then there was other footsteps coming from inside the ship. Grimlock moved out of the way as Swoop stepped out of the ship.

"Swoop?" Optimus asked in surprise.

"Hello, Optimus," Swoop said with a small wave.

"Grimlock! Swoop!"

Grimlock, Optimus, and Swoop all turned their heads to see the Bulkhead and Wheeljack walking over to them.

"Bulkhead?" Swoop stared at the sight of the Wrecker.

"Swoop, where have you been?" Bulkhead said. He saw Grimlock and smiled. "It's good to see you again, Grimlock."

"Bulkhead?" Grimlock chuckled. "Me not know Wreckers on Earth too. That good. Very good."

Bulkhead did a double take at Grimlock when he heard his voice. "Um…you feeling okay, Grimlock?"

Swoop decided to quickly intervene. "Who else is on Earth, Bulkhead? Anymore of the Wreckers?"

"Well, Wheeljack is here," Bulkhead replied. "But he and I are the only Wreckers on Earth right now."

"Two Wreckers better than none," Grimlock said. "Any others?"

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee are also here with us," Optimus told them.

"Arcee?" Swoop asked, causing all the other Autobots to look at him. "Arcee's on Earth too?"

"You've heard of me?" Arcee asked. She had decided to go up and meet the legendary Dynobots and overheard them talking.

Swoop smiled when he saw Arcee. But before he could say anything, Grimlock spoke up.

"You, Arcee, stand out," Grimlock said, looking at his flyer before looking at the second in command. "Not many femmes join war. Heard about you. They say you have skill. Me want to see that."

Arcee was somewhat flattered. When she had first joined the Autobots, many of the mechs had displayed skepticism that a femme would last. Arcee was glad to prove them wrong. And if the Dynobots doubted her, she'd be happy to prove them wrong as well.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Arcee," Swoop said, walking forward with his arm out. "I guess you already know who I am."

"Swoop," Arcee said. But she gave a smile as she took his hand and shook. "The pleasure's all mine. It's not every day one gets to meet the Dynobots."

"But…what are you doing with a voyager class Decepticon ship?" Ratchet asked, walking up to them. "The Cons are sure to have detected it and will come looking for it in hopes of reinforcements."

"No sweat, Ratchet," Swoop said to him. "The Voyager class comes with radar shielding. It was meant to hide from Autobot radar, but I used it to hide from Decepticon radar."

"Good work, Swoop," Optimus said. He looked over at Grimlock. "Grimlock, I would be honored to have you and your fellow Dynobots fight alongside us. Megatron is here on Earth and we could use all the help we can get."

"Megatron here?" Grimlock asked. He and Swoop looked at each other in surprise.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said. "But don't worry. With you guys here, Megatron and his Cons don't stand a chance."

"It'll be like the good ole days on Cybertron," Wheeljack added. "I can't wait to see Slug again. I'm ready to settle the score this time."

It was here that Grimlock and Swoop looked at each other again. But this time the look was more of unease. None of the Autobots missed.

"What is it, Grimlock?" Optimus asked.

Grimlock looked at Swoop and nodded. Swoop walked up to Optimus. "We came to Earth for a reason, Optimus. We were looking for you."

"For me?" Optimus asked.

"We need your help," Swoop said. "Sludge, Slug, and Snarl were captured."

The Autobots all looked at each other in shock before looking back at Swoop. Bumblebee beeped wildly.

"What he say?" Grimlock asked, looking at Optimus while pointing at Bumblebee.

"He's asking what happened," Ratchet translated. "And that's what I'd like to know. What did happen to the other Dynobots?"

Grimlock clenched his fists tightly and his body shook and rattled with anger. He said one word that was more than enough of an answer. "Shockwave."

Ratchet's face fell. "Oh, Primus."

"Shockwave? Megatron's number one wackjob? He's got the other Dynobots?" Wheeljack asked.

"It was trap," Grimlock said, looking at his feet with barely contained rage. "Me, Grimlock, walk right into it. Lost Sludge, Slug, and Snarl to Shockwave. Nearly lost Swoop too. Me unable to save others. That…that…Unicron spawn! Next time me see Shockwave, me tear his head off!"

Swoop was instantly at Grimlock's side. "Grimlock! Stay in control, ok? It's gonna be alright just like you said. You said we'd save the others and we will! Just calm down. It's gonna be alright."

Grimlock grabbed his knees and began taking deep, ragged breaths while Swoop was soothingly saying it was gonna be alright over and over again. Soon Grimlock's breathing was starting to slow down to a softer pace and he regained himself. He rubbed his forehead. "Thanks, Swoop."

The other Autobots stared at this unexpected turn of events. Optimus walked over to Grimlock in concern.

"Grimlock…what's happened to you?"

Grimlock looked down at Optimus as he stood straight again. "Me tell later. Let's go to base. Me not feel good out in open like this."

"Agreed," Optimus said. He contacted the base. "Rafael, activate the ground bridge."

"On it, Optimus," Rafael replied back.

In a matter of moments, the ground bridge appeared. The Autobots began transforming and running into it. Grimlock and Swoop had initially went on guard when the thing activated but now were looking at it with curiosity.

"What that?" Grimlock asked, pointing at the ground bridge.

"A ground bridge," Optimus explained. "An work of genius created by Ratchet that allows us to go anywhere on this planet."

"Hmm," Grimlock gazed at it. "Not bad."

"Come on, Grimlock." With that, Optimus transformed into his truck and drove into the space bridge. Soon, Grimlock and Swoop were the only two left.

"Should I?" Swoop asked Grimlock.

Grimlock shook his head. "Not yet. We tell Optimus what happen first."

Swoop nodded. "I understand, Grimlock."

With that, the two Dynobots ran into the space bridge. In a flash of green light, the two found themselves inside of some sort of Earth base. Despite the various Cybertronian equipment lying around, it looked very primitive to them.

"Whoa!" A voice cried from Grimlock's left. "You're huge!"

Grimlock turned his head to see Miko, Jack, and Raf all staring up at him. Grimlock stared back at them.

"Who you?" Grimlock asked the three humans.

"Grimlock," Optimus said. "This is Miko, Jack, and Rafael. Don't let their size fool you. They have been a great help in our battle against the Decepticons."

"Wait," Miko said. "Did you just say Grimlock?" She looked at him with her mouth hanging open for a minute. "_You're_Grimlock?"

"And I'm Swoop," Swoop said to the kids. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, man. This is sweet!" Miko bursted out excitedly. "Bulkhead was just talking about you guys. He said you were the toughest bots on Cybertron."

Swoop grinned. "Got that right."

Grimlock would have smirked if he could. "We Dinobots toughest bots anywhere."

"So…where are the rest of you?" Jack asked as he looked at Grimlock and Swoop. "We were told there was five of you guys."

"That's something we'd all like to know," Optimus said as he looked at Grimlock and Swoop. "Grimlock. Swoop. Tell us everything that you can."

"Yeah, like where did you guys go after all this time?" Wheeljack asked.

"And where are the rest of the Dynobots?" Ratchet added. "And why does Shockwave have them?"

"Who's Shockwave?" Rafael asked.

"One of the deadliest of the Decepticons in Megatron's army," Arcee told him. "He's cold and ruthless. Serves logic above all others…including Megatron."

"He views emotions as a weakness. Most have called him a computer on legs," Ratchet added.

"None the less," Optimus said. "His strength and power are second only to Megatron's…and even that is debatable."

The kids all looked at each other nervously. A Con who was probably as bad as the leader of the whole Decepticon army? That was bad.

Grimlock sighed. "This long story but me, Grimlock, will tell you all."

"Why do you talk like that?" Miko asked. "I mean, the caveman speech makes you sound really tough and all, but how come?"

She suddenly felt very small by the way Grimlock's visor was now narrowed at her.

"Grimlock," Optimus said softly but firmly.

Grimlock looked back at Optimus for a moment. Then he looked at the ground below him.

"It all start back on Cybertron…"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Transformers characters do not belong to me.**

Chapter 2

All the humans and Autobots present had gathered around Grimlock as he prepared to tell them what had happened to him and the other Dynobots back on Cybertron. Miko was sitting down anxiously like a little girl about to be told a bedtime story by her father. Swoop stood next to Grimlock. He knew that Grimlock's damaged voice box would prevent him from giving some of the more specific details needed to tell their part, so he would fill in. Grimlock allowed everyone to settle down before beginning the story.

"It all start back on Cybertron," Grimlock said again. "We Dinobots steal lots of energon from Decepticons. Then Shockwave blow it all up."

"We think he meant to steal it back," Swoop put in. "He put up a good fight but we held our ground. I guess when he saw that we weren't going down he blew up the energon so that we couldn't have it either."

"That sounds like Shockwave alright," Wheeljack said dryly.

"Shockwave make us look stupid," Grimlock said in annoyance. "We hunt him down. Then…it happen."

"It?" Miko asked curiously.

Swoop looked at his feet. "Shockwave ambushed us. We never saw it coming. Everything went black and then…"

"Shockwave experiment on us!" Grimlock yelled angrily. "Use us as test subjects!"

Immediately all the Autobots looked at Grimlock in shock. Then their looks turned sympathetic. The kids noticed this.

"What did he do to you, Grimlock?" Ratchet asked in such a soft voice that the kids had to double take to make sure that it was him who said it.

"Me wake up in lab," Grimlock continued. "Dinobots not there but Shockwave there. Him say stuff but me not hear him. Then…pain. Great pain. Felt like me thrown in Pit. It hurt so bad. Make me want to go offline just so it end."

The Autobots and kids flinched at the emotion in Grimlock's voice. While the kids were sympathetic to Grimlock's story, the Autobots were more so. They had heard the twisted things Shockwave had done in the war and they wouldn't even wish for their enemies to wind up as the scientist's guinea pigs. It also reminded Arcee of the torture she had suffered at the hands of Airachnid, so perhaps she was the most sympathetic to the experiences the Dinobots had gone through.

"It was the same for me and I can bet it was the same for Sludge, Slug, and Snarl," Swoop said sadly. "You'd think even Shockwave would be nice enough to put us in stasis or something."

"When me wake up," Grimlock went on. "Me different. Inside and out. Voice box broken. Words come out like this. But me not care then. At time me angry! Shockwave hurt me. Used me! Me, Grimlock, not like that! Me break out of lab. Learn others scattered. Went to find them. Run into Insecticons but they no trouble."

"What a minute," Miko interrupted. "You took on Insecticons? As in, more than one? All by yourself?"

Grimlock nodded. "Puny Insecticons too weak for me."

"Aw, that is awesome!" Miko cheered.

The Autobots all looked at each other. They knew what a hassle Insecticons were during their recent adventures. Suddenly having Grimlock on their team made them feel more at ease.

"It take while but me, Grimlock, find other Dinobots. They change too. We find out why." He looked at Swoop to explain.

"We returned to Shockwave's main lab," Swoop told the others. "And we looked at the files in his computer. Turns out he was using space bridges to study life on other worlds. Megatron wanted him to make stronger soldiers so he was seeing other planets for ideas."

"But if it was to give Decepticons new forms," Raf said. "Why did he choose you guys?"

"Him try to control us," Grimlock answered coldly. "Turn us to mindless slaves!"

"Makes sense," Bulkhead said with an edge in his voice. "Turning some of our strongest fighters against us would have really helped the Decepticons.

"We first tests," Grimlock said…well, grimly. "We no longer transform to vehicles. Now we…we…" He looked over at Swoop. "Swoop?"

Swoop nodded. "Sure thing, Grimlock." In a few seconds Swoop transformed from a robot warrior to a robotic pteranodon.

The Autobots and humans all stared Swoop's new alt-mode as he hovered in the air for a few minutes before transforming back.

"Whoa," Jack muttered.

"I don't believe it," Raf stared at Swoop before readjusting himself. "That was a pteranodon. Or…something close to it at least."

"Ah, yeah!" Miko said, punching the air happily. "I knew you guys could turn into dinosaurs! I knew it! Giant robots who turn into cars and now giant robots who turn into robot dinosaurs! Doesn't get any better than this!"

"Dinosaurs?" Swoop asked. "Is that what they're called?"

"That's what humans call them at least," Ratchet replied. He brought a hand to his optics. "I don't believe it."

Wheeljack chuckled. "I guess the _Dyno_bots really are _Dino_bots now."

Arcee rolled her optics at the lame joke. Bulkhead chuckled a little and Bumblebee made a noise that suggested he liked the joke as well.

Optimus looked at Grimlock sympathetically. He would have put his hand on the other's shoulder but given the height difference, he was unable to. "Grimlock…I cannot imagine the pain you have gone through and from the bottom of my spark, I am truly sorry that we were not there to help you and your team."

Grimlock looked at Optimus for a moment, then shrugged. "Not your fault. It my fault. Me let pride get better of me."

Swoop walked over and put his hand on Grimlock's arm since he couldn't put it on his leader's shoulder. "It was our fault too, Grimlock. We all wanted payback on Shockwave."

"But…why didn't you guys contact us when you all were free?" Bulkhead asked.

Grimlock chuckled but there was no humor in his voice. "Look at us. You think Autobots accept us? No! Would just think us freaks! Would turn backs on us."

"Grimlock, that is not true," Optimus said firmly. "Regardless of what has happened to your team, you are still Autobots and we would not have turned you away. No matter what."

"You, Optimus, care a lot," Grimlock said to the Autobot leader. "But sometimes me think you care too much."

"So…what happened next?" Jack asked.

"Soon, war end and everyone leave," Grimlock told Jack. "Me not care. Me only want revenge."

"In time, we came to like the powers we got from our new forms," Swoop told everyone. "But we will never forgive Shockwave for what he did to us."

"War over for Autobots but not for Dinobots," Grimlock said. "We make Shockwave pay! Have our own war!"

"Turns out some Decepticons stuck with Shockwave," Swoop said. "Must have hoped he could fix Cybertron or something. We fought Shockwave's forces…but we could never find him. Then…we heard a rumor about where Shockwave was. We thought it was our chance to finally get back at him."

"But it trap," Grimlock said. "Shockwave still try to control us! Me try to save team but only save Swoop. Sludge, Slug, and Snarl all captured. Shockwave take them away. Me, Grimlock, want to save them alone…but not want to risk capture too. So…me and Swoop steal Decepticon ship. Decide to look for Optimus. If anyone help, he help."

"We found a message that Optimus had sent from the planet Earth and made our course," Swoop said. "It wasn't easy but we managed to get here without any Decepticons finding us. And…now we're here."

The Autobots took a moment to take all that they had been told in. Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, while I am not the Dinobots' biggest supporter, we cannot leave those three in Shockwave's hands. Having three of the Dinobots under his control tips the balance of power in his favor. And also…" And here Ratchet's voice became hard. "What he has done to them is against everything that a scientist stands for. I cannot allow Shockwave to get away with this."

"And whatever flaws they may have," Arcee said. "They're still Autobots. And we never leave fellow Bots behind."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack nodded.

Meanwhile, Miko went over to talk to Grimlock. "So…aside from Swoop what can you turn into, Grimlock?"

Grimlock looked at Miko for a moment before looking at his feet. "Me not talk about it right now."

Miko pouted. She wanted to press Grimlock for answers but Jack decided it was time to intervene. "Uh so…what do the other Dinobots turn into?"

"Hey, yeah!" Miko said, immediately cheering up. "What do the other Dinobots turn into?" She looked at Swoop. "Can you tell me?"

Swoop scratched his metallic chin. "Well…Slug transforms into this four legged one with three horns."

"A triceratops?" Raf asked.

"Oh that is tight!" Miko squealed with delight.

"Wouldn't know," Swoop said. "I didn't even know that our new forms are called dinosaurs."

Raf went over to this laptop and began searching for images of a triceratops. Once he brought a picture up he turned it around so that Swoop could see. "Does it look like this?"

Swoop walked over to the laptop and looked. He nodded. "That's the one, alright. Now Snarl can transform into this one with these plates all over his back."

"Oh I know that one," Miko said. "That's a stegosaurus." She noticed Jack and Raf staring at her. "What? Dinosaurs are cool!"

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course Miko would pay attention to something she found cool. Raf searched for a stegosaurus picture and showed it to Swoop. "That's what Snarl transforms into. Now Sludge's new form is easy to find. It's got a really long neck."

"A brontosaurus!" Miko said proud of herself.

"Actually Miko," Raf burst her bubble. "Brontosaurus were proven by scientists to just be an Apatosaurus with…" But he fell silent to the glare that Miko was giving him. So he silently brought up a picture of an Apatosaurus and show it to Swoop. Swoop confirmed that it was indeed the creature that Sludge transformed into.

"So we have a Pteranodon, a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, and an Apatosaurus," Raf said. "Not including Grimlock's alt-mode I can already see that the Dinobots are pretty powerful."

"Come on, Grimlock," Miko pleaded with the Dinobot leader. "Show us what you turn into! I bet it's a T-Rex isn't it? I mean, that guy was king of the dinosaurs and since you're the leader of the Dinobots that's gotta be what you turn into!"

Grimlock groaned. How Optimus could stand that tiny ball of energy was beyond him. He looked over at Optimus, who was talking with the other Autobots. He balled his fists. What was there to talk about? The other Dinobots needed help so they should help. He was certain Optimus would have done this in a nanoclick to save one of his fellow Autobots.

Just then Optimus turned to look at Grimlock. "Grimlock. We will help you get the other Dinobots back."

Swoop smiled and looked at Grimlock. Grimlock nodded.

"Rock on!" Miko cheered. "I can't wait to meet the other Dinobots!"

"Me thank you, Optimus," Grimlock said to the Autobot leader. "We get ship ready."

"Before we go, however," Optimus said. "We need to plan this. Some of us must stay behind in case Megatron plans something."

"What?" Grimlock roared. "Why Megatron want planet anyway?" He looked over at Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Him want pets?"

"Pets?" Jack and Miko cried out indignant. Raf was taken aback just like they were but didn't say anything.

"Just recently we have been engaged with the Decepticons in a battle for Iacon relics of incredible power," Optimus told Grimlock. "We have managed to acquire one of the relics. One is in Megatron's possession and another in Starscream's. The last one was destroyed by Bulkhead. But Megatron and Starscream may try to acquire the other relics. And we cannot allow Earth to remain unguarded."

Grimlock looked at the kids yet again. "Why fight for them? They small and weak. Why they worth getting slagged over?"

The kids glared at Grimlock when he said that. Sure, they were used to insults during their first few days with Ratchet but he never went that far.

"I've already told you not to underestimate them, Grimlock," Optimus said. "While they may lack our size and power, they have tremendous courage and will. Jack once braved the perils of Cybertron itself to restore my memory with the Key to Vector Sigma."

"It's true," Arcee assured. "Optimus entrusted Jack with the key personally."

Grimlock looked back and forth between Jack and Optimus. Jack crossed his arms and smirked.

"Miko and Rafael have also gone into dangerous battles but proven to be valuable assets to us."

"Got that right," Bulkhead said proudly. "Miko would make a fine Wrecker."

Miko beamed at Bulkhead happily.

Bumblebee beeped while making hand gestures at Rafael. Judging from Raf smiling sheepishly, Bumblebee must have been complimenting him.

"And Rafael possesses an incredible intellect for his age," Ratchet added.

Wheeljack added his two cents. "I haven't known these kids as long as the others but I can say this, Grimlock…they've got the right stuff."

Grimlock looked at the three kids and then back at the Autobots but remained silent. Swoop could tell that he was deep in thought.

"There are eight of us here," Optimus said. "One and myself will come with you and Swoop to free the other Dinobots. The other four will remain behind to protect the Earth."

Grimlock looked down. "Fine. Now we go? Me not want others Shockwave's slaves!"

"Wait, Grimlock," Optimus said. "First I need you to tell me about Shockwave's defenses. We will no doubt be outnumbered and outgunned. We need to plan this.

"Our ship might have files," Grimlock said. "We go and see."

Optimus nodded. He looked over at his medic. "Ratchet. Activate the ground bridge to our last set coordinates. Once Grimlock and I have made it to the ship, I will help guide it to the base."

"I must say," Ratchet said as he started preparing the ground bridge. "It will be good to use Decepticons' own technology against them."

"Plus, we bring energon," Grimlock added. "Lots and lots of energon."

Optimus smiled. "Grimlock, your arrival on Earth has truly been a blessing to us."

"I'm setting the ground bridge now, Optimus," Ratchet told his leader. He activated the ground bridge. Optimus and Grimlock shared a look with each other before running through it. Once they had gone through, Ratchet deactivated the ground bridge and went back to work. Swoop just stood there, wondering what he needed to do next.

"No need to stand there, buddy," Bulkhead said warmly to the Dinobot flyer. "Our place is your place. Make yourself at home."

"Can we go flying?" Miko requested excitedly causing everyone to look at her. "What? None of you guys can fly so I never asked before."

Swoop smiled at Miko. For someone so small, she sure had guts. "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Ratchet asked him. "You transform into a giant flying lizard! And a metal one at that! If you fly around there's a high chance that you'll be seen by other humans!"

"So?" Swoop asked casually.

Arcee spoke up now. "We have to keep a low profile on this planet, Swoop. The human race isn't ready for us yet. While there are a few exceptions there are those out there who would use our technology for personal gain."

"Or think that we're too dangerous to be around people," Bulkhead added, remembering how Jack's mother, June, had acted when Raf had been gravely injured.

"Then I'll just have to not be seen," Swoop said with a grin.

"Did you not listen to a word they just said?" Ratchet said angrily.

"Come on, Ratchet," Swoop said smugly. "This is me you're talking to. The best flyer in all of Cybertron."

"Quite confident of that, are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Why one time, the Aerialbots themselves wanted me to join them." Swoop replied.

Arcee was impressed by this piece of news. "Really? The Aerialbots tried to recruit you?"

"That's not all. The bot who offered me membership was none other than Silverbolt."

Bulkhead whistled. "The Aerialbot leader invited you personally?"

"Got that right," Swoop said proudly. "But I turned them down. Being with other flyers would be nice, but nothing beats being a Dinobot. Besides, Grimlock and the others are like brothers to me. I'd never turn my back on them. Anyway, I'll make sure I'm not seen."

"Come on, Ratchet," Miko said, cupping her hands together and looking at the medic with puppy eyes. "Please?"

Ratchet frowned as he narrowed his optics at Miko. He looked around and saw that the other Autobots were looking at him in amusement. He sighed. "If I said no…you'd still do it anyway wouldn't you?"

Swoop and Miko both looked at each other with playful grins, which was more than enough to answer Ratchet's question.

"Alright, fine. But make sure you are not seen!"

"Yes!" Miko cheered. She ran down from the computer and over to Swoop. She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him. "Come on, Swoop."

Swoop chuckled as he started following Miko as she led him outside. The others watched them leave.

Arcee smiled. "Guess you were right, Bulkhead. Swoop really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Indeed she was surprised, though not in a bad way. From what her fellow soldiers had told her about the Dinobots back on Cybertron, she had assumed they were little more than wild beasts. But Swoop was rather outgoing and got along great with the kids.

"What I tell ya?" Bulkhead said. "Swoop's the nicest bot you could ever meet. Unless you're a Con. Then he's your worst nightmare."

"While I am not pleased that Swoop isn't taking the situation seriously," Ratchet said. "Having our own flyer will allow us a somewhat even footing against the Decepticons."

Bulkhead chuckled. "And once we get the other Dinobots back, Megatron might as well surrender to us right then and there. Any of them are dangerous on their own but together…they're unstoppable."

-Break-

Meanwhile, Grimlock and Optimus had returned to the ship. Optimus had to admit, after that rather uncomfortable cramming in Wheeljack's ship, it was nice to have a vessel that could host his size. After all, the ship was big enough so that Grimlock had room. And it turned out that Grimlock was right about the energon. Whether or not the ship was already full when the Dinobots stole it or Grimlock and Swoop had gathered it themselves was unknown to him. Nonetheless, the large supply of energon was a welcoming sight. Though naturally they would have to use it sparingly to make sure they didn't run out too fast.

"You fly quite impressively, Grimlock," Optimus said to his comrade.

Grimlock chuckled. "Me not good as Swoop but me not novice either. So, who you take with us?"

Optimus scratched his chin as he contemplated this. He figured the best bet would be to take either Bulkhead or Wheeljack. Both of them were on friendly terms with the Dinobots so it would make cooperation better. But which one? Optimus was more for bringing Wheeljack with them. Not that he doubted Bulkhead's capabilities , but he had a feeling that the Wrecker's strength would be needed on Earth. Especially with those like Dreadwing and the Insecticons.

"I am considering Wheeljack," Optimus told Grimlock.

Grimlock nodded in appreciation. "Wheeljack good fighter. Clever too. Him, Slug, like to see Wheeljack again." Then Grimlock noticed something through the front of the ship. "What the…?"

Optimus looked out and couldn't believe his optics. Swoop was soaring through the sky in his Pteranodon mode with Miko on his back. The girl was letting out whoops of excitement. Optimus was initially shocked at seeing this but, in retrospect, he should have expected Miko to pull off this kind of behavior. However he was sure to give Miko and Swoop a stern talking to. But it was good to see that the kids, or at least Miko, had warmed up to the Dinobots. Course with Miko, that was to be expected.

"What him, Swoop, doing?" Grimlock apparently was not amused. "Him not ride for tiny human."

"It seems that Swoop has become friends with the human children," Optimus told Grimlock.

Apparently Swoop spotted them because the next thing the two knew, Swoop was flying next to them. Miko waved at Optimus and Grimlock. Optimus waved back but Grimlock did not.

Grimlock shook his head and groaned. While the kids had caught Grimlock's interest, Jack most of all if what Optimus and Arcee told him was true, he was still skeptical that they needed to waste their time protecting these humans. They had enough problems with Megatron ruining their lives, no need to add more trouble like protecting creatures that couldn't defend for themselves. It was survival of the fittest in the universe and Grimlock knew that he and the Dinobots were the fittest.

Optimus helped him guide the ship into the hangar and the two returned to the main room. Miko and Swoop had returned before them and Miko was talking about her experience.

"Oh, man. That was awesome!" Miko said, apparently still full of adrenaline from flying. "Swoop was all…" And then she ran around the base with her arms outstretched like wings while making whoosing noises. Ratchet looked annoyed but the others were listening to Miko's tale with amusement. She turned to see Optimus and Grimlock.

"Hey, Optimus! Hey, Grimlock! I saw your ship. Nice! And the damage makes it look even cooler. You must have been in some pretty tough fights."

"It not easy to get, but we get out alive," Grimlock admitted.

Optimus looked at his team. "Autobots, it is time to prepare. Ratchet, contact Agent Fowler. He should be informed of the situation. Wheeljack, you will be coming with me, Grimlock, and Swoop to free the other Dinobots."

Wheeljack grinned. "Looking forward to seeing Slug again. I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't cheat when we crush some Cons this time."

"Cheat, nothing," Grimlock said. "Him, Slug, just better fighter."

Bulkhead put his hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "Good luck out there, Jackie. Going up against Shockwave isn't gonna be easy. And make sure to say hi to the others for me."

Wheeljack grinned. "Sure thing, buddy."

Optimus looked at Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. "The four of you shall stay behind to make sure that Earth is protected from Megatron. Arcee, you are in command until we return."

Arcee nodded. "I understand, Optimus."

"Hey," Swoop said, walking over to her. When she looked at him, he suddenly didn't know what to say. "Uh…good luck."

Arcee looked at him curiously. "You too." She said.

"You're leaving already?" Miko said, completely bummed. "But you guys just got here!"

"The longer we wait," Optimus told her. "The more likely the other Dinobots will be placed under Shockwave's control. We cannot let that happen."

"Don't worry, Miko," Swoop said to the young girl. "We'll be back. Promise."

Miko sighed. "Alright but hurry back. I can't wait to see the other Dinobots."

Suddenly Ratchet's computer began beeping wildly and alarms were blaring. Grimlock and Swoop immediately snapped to attention.

"We under attack?" Grimlock asked.

"Not at the moment," Ratchet replied. "But it is Decepticon activity."

Grimlock perked up at this. "What we waiting for? Let's go!"

Everyone looked at Grimlock in surprise. Bumblebee began beeping at Grimlock. The Dinobot, having become used to Bumblebee's beeping now, crossed his arms.

"Of course me go." Grimlock said. Then he spoke in a low voice. "Me been in bad mood lately." He pounded his fist into his other palm. "Me need to vent anger."

"That would not be wise, Grimlock," Optimus told him. "Megatron does not know you are here and it would be best if we kept it that way."

"Why?" Grimlock asked. "Puny Megatron no match for me. Me slag him now and end this."

"You know that is not the way we do things, Grimlock," Optimus said firmly.

"Not your way," Grimlock said. "But it Dinobots' way!"

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Swoop put in his two cents. "Megatron's gonna find out we're on Earth sooner or later. So why wait?"

Optimus did not say anything. It was Cybertron all over again. Grimlock and his team refused to obey any orders unless it suited them. Other times they followed what they wanted. He did not want things to get rocky between him and Grimlock. The Dinobots would be valuable allies to have but he knew their methods and feared for the safety of the humans.

"Ratchet," Optimus called to his medic. "Where is the activity coming from?"

"In a mountain area," The medic replied. "Far from human civilization."

Optimus nodded before looking back at the Dinobots. "Very well, Grimlock. I will allow you and Swoop to go. Arcee go with you as backup."

Everyone looked at Prime in surprise. Sure Arcee was the second in command of the Autobots on Earth but she was also known for disobeying orders at times, especially when it had involved Airachnid before she was put to stasis.

"Why not Bulkhead or Wheeljack?" Grimlock asked, hoping to hang around with at least one of the Wreckers.

Arcee had been about to decline but then she misinterpreted what Grimlock had said. She had assumed that the leader of the Dinobots didn't think she had what it took. She narrowed her optics at him. She had put with that sexism plenty of times back at her early days as an Autobot. And she was not about to put up with it again. Not even from the Dinobots.

"Is there something wrong with me coming along?" She asked Grimlock testily. The other Autobots had to admit that Arcee did have guts. She only stood up to Grimlock's leg. The bigger Dinobot looked down at her.

"We don't have a problem with you coming, Arcee." Swoop intervened quickly, causing the two to look at him. "We're just used to hanging with the Wreckers. If you want to come, I don't see anything wrong with it." He looked towards his leader. "Right, Grimlock?"

Grimlock would have groaned but held himself. He knew all too well about Swoop's crush on the femme. When and how he felt this way for her was unknown to him. As long as it didn't get in the Dinobots' way…

"Fine. She come along." He relented. Swoop positively beamed. The kids noticed the look on Swoop's face and came to the same conclusion.

"Ratchet," Optimus said. "Activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet complied and activated it. No sooner had the bridge opened did the three go through it. Arcee transformed into her bike mode and Swoop into his Pteranodon mode with Grimlock running after them. Once they left, Ratchet deactivated the Ground Bridge.

"He's totally into her," Miko said suddenly. Jack and Raf knew what she was talking about but the Autobots were confused.

"Come again?" Ratchet asked, looking up from his computer.

"Swoop," Miko said. "He's totally into Arcee."

"What?" Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all blurted out. Bumblebee followed with a loud and long beep. If Optimus was caught off guard by this claim, he wasn't showing it.

"You guys couldn't tell?" Jack asked them. "It was pretty obvious. He was practically drooling at her."

"Swoop…and Arcee?" Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other.

"Ridiculous," Ratchet said firmly.

"It did look pretty obvious," Raf admitted.

"But they've never even met each other before!" Ratchet argued.

"As far as you know," Miko said slyly.

"But Arcee said that she only knew the Dinobots by reputation," Ratchet countered.

"Okay, so maybe she didn't know Swoop personally before," Raf admitted. "But maybe Swoop knew about her."

That got everyone's attention and the bots all shared looks of curiousity on their faces. The one exception was Optimus Prime, who had a knowing look in his eyes.

_You are not wrong, Rafael._ Optimus thought. _But there is much to the story that none of you could imagine. Much more._

-Break_

Meanwhilee, Arcee, Grimlock, and Swoop had been transported to the rocky mountain areas. The sun blared down on them.

"Well, we here," Grimlock said as he looked around the rocky terrain. "Now where?"

Arcee looked around. Her optics landed on a cave entrance in the mountain. Fortunately and surprisingly, it was big enough for even Grimlock to fit through. This however made her suspicious. The entrance's size was already questionable but she could tell this was no naturally made entrance. Something else made it and she had a feeling the Cons were involved.

"This way," She said, running towards the cave's entrance. She would have gone into her bike mode around now but she didn't want to leave Grimlock behind. She winced a bit at the thunderous noise that came every time Grimlock took a step. Fowler was gonna have a field day with them once he found out about this. Soon, she could feel Grimlock's towering presence behind her as he looked at the cave.

"This place?" He asked.

"Most likely," Arcee admitted as she pulled out her energon scanner. "Most likely the Cons are mining for energon down here. But something isn't right."

"What's wrong?" Swoop asked.

"The Cons are usually able to operate undetected when simply mining energon. I wonder why they appeared on the scanner now."

"Maybe Cons getting sloppy," Grimlock suggested.

"That'll be the day," Arcee muttered. She turned one of her hands into a gun. "I'll scout ahead. If there are Decepticons down there, I'll let you guys know. No offense Grimlock but they'll probably hear you coming a mile away."

Grimlock grumbled but relented. He already fell into one trap and didn't want to fall into another one ever again.

As Arcee prepared to go down, Swoop started walking towards her. "I'll go with you, Arcee."

"No!" Grimlock said firmly. "Me lose three Dinobots already. Me not lose another!"

"But Grimlock," Swoop pleaded. "What if there are Decepticons down there? She might need help."

Arcee narrowed her optics at him. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." She said coldly.

Swoop took a step back, his hands up in protest. "I never said you couldn't, Arcee. I'm just saying that it's good for anybot to have back up. Especially going into a cave like this."

Arcee took a moment to calm down. Primus, what was wrong with her? Those days when she was mocked and taunted just because she was a femme were ancient history.

"Sorry," She apologized to Swoop. "I…"

"You were given a hard time back during the war because you were a femme, right?" Swoop guessed. "We're in the same boat actually."

Arcee looked at him skeptically.

"Well, not the exact same boat," Swoop corrected. "But we Dinobots were given a hard time by a lot of the others. Only the Wreckers really liked being around us."

As Arcee pondered what Swoop said she had to admit that he had somewhat of a point. She was given a hard time because she was a femme who wanted to be a soldier. The Dinobots must have had a hard time on Cybertron too. A lot of the bots she hung around didn't have nice things to say about the Dinobots until Bulkhead and Wheeljack talked about them.

"I appreciate your concern, Swoop," Arcee said. "But I think it's best if I scout ahead regardless. A place like a cave wouldn't be an ideal place for your alt-mode in case we have to hightail it out of there."

Swoop sighed. "Alright. But if you need backup, we're coming in. Like Grimlock said, we've already lost enough friends. I don't want to lose anymore."

Arcee found herself smiling. "You see me as a friend?"

Swoop realized what he just said and felt himself flush. "Well…if you'd like to be."

Arcee looked at Swoop playfully. "I'll think about it." With that, she walked off towards the entrance cave. Once she had disappeared from the Dinobots' view, Grimlock looked at Swoop.

"Even after mega-cycles, you, Swoop, still nuts about her, Arcee."

Swoop cringed. "It shows?"

"Like hungry scraplet eyeing Trypticon," Grimlock said to emphasize Swoop's crush. "Might as well paint sign on head."

Swoop facepalmed himself. "I can't help it, Grimlock. She's just…"

"Why bother anyway?" Grimlock asked his flyer.

"I don't know, Grimlock," Swoop admitted. "It's just…she's brave, she's a great fighter, nice to friends but ruthless to her enemies. She'd make a great Dinobot actually."

"Now you going overboard," Grimlock muttered dryly. Crushes. Go figure.

As for Arcee, she ventured into the cave, oblivious to the conversation between Grimlock and Swoop. As she walked down the cave, she heard noises. Instantly on guard, she had her free hand transform into its gun mode also. She stuck to the wall of the cave as to avoid being a sitting duck. Slowly, ever so slowly she went further and further into the cave. And the further she went, the louder the noises were becoming louder. And she could hear talking now.

"Ugh! Why has Lord Megatron ordered us this menial task of harvesting energon? I'm getting dirt all over me…and after I already got myself waxed."

Arcee was taken aback. Knock Out? The Decepticon Medic? Mining energon?

"You know why," Came the familiar voice of Megatron's current first lieutenant Dreadwing. "Lord Megatron gave this task as punishment for our failures to retrieve the Iacon Relics. We…reduced to grunt work."

So that was it. The two Decepticons were being punished. But something seemed off to Arcee. Actually three things. One: the Decepticons shouldn't have popped up on the computer for simple punishment work. Two: mining energon wasn't really Megatron's thing. And three: punishment like this seemed far too lenient for Megatron. Slowly she creeped closer. Pity she had put away the energon detector. Otherwise she would have noticed that it hadn't gone off.

"I can understand Lord Megatron's disappointment in us but did he really need to give this as punishment? This is practically torture." Knock Out whined.

"Be silent," Dreadwing said testily. "What kind of warrior are you if you are upset by simply getting dirty?"

Finally Arcee found something. She peeked around the corner and saw an energon mining site. There were plenty of Vehicons, some operating drillers. Typical mine facility. But…something still seemed off.

Just then warning bells went off in Arcee's head. A sort of danger sense. She looked up.

"Scrap," She muttered.

At the ceiling of the cave, gazing at her like fresh meat…was an Insecticon. She immediately went on the offensive, shooting at the Insecticon while trying to make as much as distance between her and the bug. The creature hissed but she knew from her previous battles with these creatures that she hadn't done any serious damage. She had to get outside and regroup with Grimlock and Swoop. Grimlock himself claimed to have taken down multiple Insecticons and she could really use his help right now. She was about to run out only to find another Insecticon blocking her way out. They were trying to box her in. She had to make it though. The tunnel was large enough for her to get past them both.

But then a blast just barely managed to miss her head. She turned and see the Vehicons coming towards her while blasting away. At the moment she was almost literally caught between a rock and a hard place. She had to think of a way to get past these guys while hoping that Grimlock and Swoop had heard the noises going on.

"Well, well, Arcee,"

Arcee dodge from the laser blasts in time to see Knock Out coming at her with his staff. She began firing at him but he dodged to the side. She was about to attack but heard some of the Vehicons coming up behind her. She turned around and kicked one that had charged at her. The blow sent the Vehicon sprawling to his fellows. She couldn't let herself get boxed in. She had to get out of here.

"I believe I owe you some payback for what you and Bumblebee did to me back at Manhattan!" Knock Out yelled as he charged at her. Arcee managed to dodge out of the way and prepared to kick. But Knock Out grabbed her leg.

"Get me once, shame on me," Knock Out said. "But get me twice?" He spun around and threw Arcee, who skid across the ground. "No dice!"

"Remember, Knock Out," Dreadwing said. "This plan was to meant for more than just one Autobot. We should use her as bait for the rest to follow."

Arcee quickly got to her feet. "So that's what this is. A trap."

"One you fell perfectly into, my dear," Knock Out said with a smirk. "You were always were one for jumping in without thinking. And here I thought that was Bulkhead's job."

Arcee took a fighting stance.

"Don't offline her," Dreadwing told Knock Out. "We need her alive if we want to use her as bait."

"Relax," Knock Out said. "I won't offline her." His right arm changed into a buzzsaw. "But a little…surgery won't hurt either."

Suddenly twin missiles shot into Knock Out's chest. The medic screamed pain as he was blasted back. Dreadwing turned to see who the attacker was only for one of the Insecticons to go crashing into him.

Arcee and the Vehicons turned to see Grimlock and Swoop standing there. The Vechicons took a step back out of shock at seeing Grimlock.

"Grimlock! Swoop!" Arcee called to them.

"Hmph," Grimlock snorted. "Why you no tell us Decepticons here? Want to have fun alone?"

Arcee made a face. "Fun?" She asked sarcastically.

Dreadwing managed, with effort, push the Insecticon off of him. Meanwhile, Knock Out was getting to his feet looking at himself with horror at the damage done to his body. He started trembling with rage and was about to shout at the unlucky bot who did this to him, but the yell died as soon as he took a look at the colossal mech who was in the cave with them.

Dreadwing got to his feet and saw the same thing Knock Out saw. Although he didn't so as much surprise as Knock Out did, he was still shocked. "Grimlock?"

Swoop grinned. "Hey, Dreadwing. Been a while hasn't it?"

Dreadwing looked at Swoop with narrowed optics. "Swoop." He hissed.

"Grimlock and Swoop?" Knock Out asked, looking back and forth between them. "As in…members of the Dynobots?"

"Who else?" Grimlock asked cockily.

Knock Out gulped. He never met the Dinobots face to face before but he knew all too well of their reputation.

Dreadwing weighed the options. On the one hand, it was nearly suicidal to take on Grimlock. But despite the Dinobot's colossal size, they still had the greater amount of numbers. And if they succeeded in offlining Grimlock…or at least capturing him, Megatron would be most pleased with them.

"Attack!" He yelled at the Vehicons and Insecticons.

The Decepticons gathered wasted no time in opening fire on the three Autobots. Grimlock reacted and pulled out a large handle like structure. A shield composed of energon formed around it. Grimlock dashed forward and got in front of Arcee and Swoop. The enemy's fire struck the shield but did no visible damage.

The Insecticons transformed into their more insect like forms and flew at Grimlock. But Grimlock simply swung his shield, sending them crashing to the side

"This too easy," Grimlock said as he pulled out what appeared to be a hilt. Arcee's optics widened as a large energon blade erupted from the hilt. With a battle cry, Grimlock charged at his enemies. The Vehicons were unable to do anything as the juggernaut that was Grimlock charged into battle. Those who were not killed by his blade were stomped underfoot or bashed to the side by his shield. The two Insecticons soon recovered themselves. Seeing that Grimlock was distracted by demolishing the Vehicons, they flew towards him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Swoop shouted as he transformed into his Pteranodon mode. The Insecticons were caught off guard by this bird-like creature, leaving Swoop able to blast them with missiles from the launchers under his wings. Each missile struck the Insecticons in their faces and they were powerful enough to knock the Insecticons back screaming in pain. Angrily they recollected themselves and flew at Swoop.

However, the noise had alerted Grimlock to what was going on. Seeing the Insecticons soaring for his friend, he spun around and slashed his sword down. It cut through one of the Insecticons like a hot knife through butter and its two halves fell to the ground. The other Insecticon was distracted by the death of its comrade that it didn't notice Swoop slamming into him until it was too late. The two grappled with each other in the air, Swoop pecking at him furiously with his beak. Then before the Insecticon could find a way to retaliate, Swoop transformed back into his robot mode and punched the bug right in the face. The blow sent the creature sprawling before Swoop pulled out what appeared to be a broad sword. When it started glowing, Arcee realized what it was. A thermal sword. Those weapons were said to be able to heat up to over 4000 centigrade, making them just as bad if not more painful than energon blades. She watched as Swoop charged at the Insecticon, which was still dazed from the previous blow. The Insecticon looked up but it was too late as Swoop's thermal sword cut right through him.

Dreadwing and Knock Out watched as the two Dinobots did their thing. They both knew it was time for a hasty retreat less they wind up on their hit list.

"Soundwave," Dreadwing contacted Megatron's most trusted officer. "We need a ground bridge now!"

Grimlock, Swoop, and Arcee turned their heads at the familiar sound of a ground bridge opening up. They saw one forming behind Dreadwing and Knock Out. The medic wasted no time in transforming to his car mode and flying in. Dreadwing took a moment to look at them.

"I have underestimated your abilities, Grimlock," Dreadwing. "But rest assured that when we meet again, I will fight you with all that I have."

With that, Dreadwing followed Knock Out and the ground bridge closed.

"Hmph," Grimlock said when the two Decepticons left. "Now that over, we go save Dinobots!"

Arcee stared. She would have participated more in the fight but she couldn't help watching the Dinobots in action. While the stories might have exaggerated about their personalities, the power they possessed was no understatement. But then she heard Grimlock and snapped out of her trance. She activated her communications.

"Ratchet," She said. "I need a ground bridge."

A few minutes later, the ground bridge activated and the three Autobots went through it. Soon they were inside Outpost Omega One again. Most of Team Prime were there to greet them.

"So, Arcee," Bulkhead said. "How was it?"

Arcee shook her head. "It was a trap meant to look like an energon mine. Dreadwing and Knock Out were hoping to capture some Autobots in order to kiss up to Megatron."

"But me, Grimlock, trash them," Grimlock said proudly. "Swoop help too."

Swoop looked at Ratchet. "So the Insecticons are on Earth. Why?"

"We're not quite sure," Ratchet explained. "They were discovered by Airachnid some time ago."

Here Swoop froze. Hearing those words made him clench his fists and narrow his optics.

"Airachnid is here?" He asked with barely contained rage.

"She is currently locked in stasis," Ratchet reassured him. "She cannot hurt anyone now."

Swoop said nothing but the anger still remained.

"So…what happened while we were gone?" Arcee asked.

"We contacted Fowler," Bulkhead said. "Guy's not thrilled about giant metal dinosaurs coming to Earth but he says he'll see what he can do."

"More humans?" Grimlock asked.

"Agent Fowler has been as much to help as the children have, Grimlock," Optimus said. "He is also our liason with the human government. His help is much appreciated."

"Fine," Grimlock said. "We go now?"

"Not yet," Optimus said. "I want you and Swoop to have a time to recharge and rest. We will need all of our strength if we are to go up against Shockwave. But rest assured Grimlock, we will be leaving. And we will save the other Dinobots."

Grimlock nodded in appreciation.

Miko on the other hand went over to Arcee. "So…how was it? How did the Dinobots fight? Does Grimlock have a huge cannon out of his arm? Can Swoop breath fire?"

Grimlock looked over at her. "Me, Grimlock, have sword." He pulled out his energon sword. The look of pure joy on Miko's face somehow amused him.

"Put that thing away!" Ratchet snapped when he saw what Grimlock had pulled out. "With your size and that sword, you'll cut someone in half."

Grimlock snorted as he put his energon sword away. "Me forgot Ratchet big pain in aft."

Ratchet sputtered indignant at Grimlock's insult. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the kids were trying so hard not to laugh. Wheeljack didn't care and threw back his head laughing.

"Oh, I tell you, Grimlock," He said. "It is good to have you back. And once we get the other Dinobots back I'm taking you guys and Bulkhead Con crushing with us."

Grimlock nodded. "Me like that."

-Break-

Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis, Megatron stood in silence, taking in the information he was just given by his medic and first lieutenant.

"You're certain?" He asked them.

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing said to him. "It could not be anyone else but Grimlock."

Megatron closes his optics. "So…the Dynobots have come to Earth. This changes things." He began walking down the bridge. Knock Out and Dreadwing followed after him. "Grimlock is not like Prime. Where Prime is compassionate, Grimlock is merciless. Where Prime would avoid unnecessary destruction, Grimlock is the embodiment of it. I recall the Dynobots well. A pity they were not swayed to my side for they would have made grand Decepticons." He looked at his two officers again. "You are certain that Swoop was the only other Dynobot you saw?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knock Out replied. "Aside from Arcee, there were no other Autobots or Dynobots with them."

Megatron contemplated this. "There is a chance that only Grimlock and Swoop are on Earth but we must consider that all five are here. Prime has gained some powerful allies. Fortunately we have the Resonance Blaster and Soundwave is translating the Iacon database. Soon, not even the Dynobots will be able to stop us."

Just then the computers on the Nemesis began beeping.

"A transmission?" Megatron wondered. Soundwave opened the communications channels.

"Greetings, Megatron."

Everyone froze when they heard that voice. All of them recognized it and it surprised all of them to hear it again. Megatron was the first to speak.

"…Shockwave."

-Break-

Meanwhile, back at the base, Swoop was walking down the hallway. He was rather jumpy as he was afraid of what the others might think if they caught him. He was looking for the base's storage room. He was certain that what he was looking for had been put there. So far he had been unsuccessful but he felt that he was getting close. He found another door and opened it. And he was not disappointed with what he found.

Inside the room was Airachnid within the stasis pod that Arcee had knocked her into. A fixed look of horror frozen upon her face. Swoop glared at the immobilized Decepticon as he walked towards her.

"Airachnid," He spat. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Since we fought back on Cybertron?" He balled up his fists. "You should be grateful you're in stasis. Primus knows that you deserve worse. When we fought, you asked me what you did to get the Dinobots mad at you. The truth is, I was the only one after you. I know what you did to Arcee." He snarled. "You tortured her and then you killed Tailgate right in front of her. That's why I hunted you down. That's why I almost reduced you to a pile of slag before you managed to escape. And believe me if the others hadn't got in the way I would have hunted you down and made sure you were offline."

Swoop drew his thermal sword and pointed it at the glass. "I could kill you right now. That way you'd never be free and you'd never hurt anyone ever again." But he put his sword away. "But that's not the way Dinobots do things. I won't attack someone who can't even fight back or at least defend herself." Then he got up close to the pod and whispered quietly. "But if you ever manage to get out of there I will hunt you down…and I will end you." He turned around left the room. As he closed the door he said quietly.

"I'll never let you hurt Arcee again."

End of Chapter.

_Next Chapter: Ratchet convinces Grimlock that Swoop needs to take things slow and get to know Arcee personally or his actions may cause him to look like a stalker. Meanwhile, what's been going on with Sludge, Slug, and Snarl? Well in the next chapter, we see what this trio has been up to since Shockwave captured them. And what is Shockwave up to now that he's contacted Megatron? Will he offer his services to Megatron? Or will logic dictate that he take leadership away?_

P.S. In case any of you thought that Swoop shouldn't have been able to transform in the cave, let me explain. The cave got bigger on the inside because of how big the energon mine trap was. It was large enough so that Grimlock could move around and fight. So Swoop was able to transform and fly around a bit in battle like he did in the chapter.

Well, it looks like Grimlock wasn't able to show his T-Rex form but don't worry. He will.

And you're definitely gonna hear Grimlock go "Me, Grimlock, Badass!"

And I might make a sequel or continue on the story after the Dinobots come on Earth.

I'm gonna give the Dinobots their G1 weapons which mostly consisted of Energon Swords with the exception of Swoop who had a thermal sword. Grimlock also has his shield instead of his rocket launcher.

While I shouldn't be giving spoilers but this is a funny one. For those of you who haven't read the UK G1 comics, Sludge actually fell in love with a human named Joy Meadows. In my story, an unfortunate female winds up becoming the object of Sludge's affection. I'll give you a hint. She's a canon character. See if you can guess who it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Transformers characters do not belong to me.**

**Well everyone, here's the third installment of Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots**

We take a look at what the other three Dinobots, plus Shockwave, are up to. And now you see the Transformers Prime debut of the Predacons. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3

Ratchet finished showing Grimlock the video feed on the computer screen. With Airachnid in their base, Ratchet had convinced Prime to set up more security measures including video cameras. At the time, Ratchet felt he was acting like Red Alert, an old comrade of his who was in charge of security back on Cybertron. While the poor bot had a paranoid streak the size of Unicron, Ratchet did respect Red's attention to caution. Anyway, Ratchet had seen Swoop's little one-sided conversation with Airachnid and this really concerned him. This so called crush might instead be an unhealthy infatuation. While Swoop seemed to have good intentions, Ratchet did not see a pleasant end for the way things were going. Normally he would have told Optimus about this situation but he knew that was probably not a good idea. While Swoop was the nice guy of the Dinobots, even he had authority issues with Optimus Prime. So naturally Ratchet had gone to the one person Swoop would listen to: Grimlock.

"Well, Grimlock," Ratchet asked once he stopped the video feed.

Grimlock cupped his chin after seeing the video feed. "So that why he after Airachnid."

Ratchet looked at him. "You didn't know?"

"Him hunt her in secret," Grimlock replied. "We not find out till they fight. She sneak away. But it not Dinobots' business. Told Swoop to drop it."

"What?" Ratchet was outraged. "While Airachnid may not have done anything personal to your Dinobots, Grimlock, she is still responsible for the death of Tailgate, a good Autobot. Not to mention the physical and mental torment that Arcee went through because of her. I'm not saying that justifies Swoop's actions but at least he cared."

"It not Dinobots' fight, so we not get involved," Grimlock answered. "Swoop go off on own till me find out."

Ratchet growled to himself. While he had a dislike for the Dinobots' rebellious nature and arrogant personalities, they did have one redeemable quality in his eyes. They would fight for each other with a passion. In Grimlock's own words "Dynobots look after their own!" It reminded Ratchet of that human saying "All for one and one for all". Unfortunately the Dinobots took it a little too much to heart. They would look after each other like only brothers could but everyone who wasn't a Dinobot…not so much. That's what Ratchet hated most about them.

"Regardless," Ratchet said in an attempt to calm himself down less he lash out at Grimlock. "That's not what I wanted to tell you about. It's about Swoop's feelings for Arcee."

"Me think it pain in aft," Grimlock bluntly stated. "We at war. No time for love."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "That isn't the point, Grimlock. Swoop knows nothing about a relationship. If he does like Arcee, his actions would only cause him to appear like a stalker to her and ruin any chance he might have. He needs to be put in the right direction."

"Oh, him go in right direction," Grimlock said. "Me gonna tell him to drop this **now**."

Ratchet frowned. "Grimlock, that's being rather harsh."

"War harsh, Ratchet," Grimlock replied coolly.

"While I can't deny that," Ratchet conceded. "There's nothing wrong with Swoop and Arcee finding happiness with each other."

"Him, Swoop, no need Arcee," Grimlock stated plainly. "Him waste time looking for Airachnid when we need him. Almost get slagged many times. Him, Swoop, need to remember that he Dinobot."

"He does," Ratchet insisted. "He sees you and the others as his brothers and even said he would never turn his back on you. Not even if he and Arcee do become a couple."

Grimlock snorted. "Him ditch us for Arcee back on Cybertron."

Ratchet groaned. This was getting nowhere. He wanted to make sure that Swoop didn't become obsessed with Arcee and Grimlock was only concerned about him not loving anyone period. "Grimlock, this is why he needs guidance. With no one helping him, he's been acting on his feelings alone. It's not his fault. He just doesn't know any better."

Grimlock was about to argue when a third voice spoke up.

"Um...excuse me?"

Grimlock and Ratchet looked down to see Jack walking towards them. Now out of the three kids, Jack interested Grimlock. While the leader of the Dinobots still considered humans to be small and weak, he was intrigued by Jack's courage. He and Swoop had been told stories about the kids' adventures with them. Raf was, in Grimlock's opinion, too much of what humans called an egghead so he didn't really pay much attention to him. Miko seemed pretty likeable. Brave, reckless, and loved a good fight. But she had several traits he found annoying. Her love of loud music was just one of them. Honestly, it almost made him miss the Communications Officer Blaster. Almost. And then there was Jack. The boy had guts and grit, so Grimlock was willing to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Jack?" Ratchet was surprised and felt a little awkward. "Uh...how much have you heard?"

"A lot," Jack said as he looked up at Grimlock. "And as Arcee's partner, I'd like to speak on her behalf."

Grimlock folded his arms. After a moment of silence, Jack decided to keep going.

"Grimlock," Jack said. "Swoop really likes Arcee. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Swoop not need Arcee," Grimlock said firmly.

"Why not?" Jack said. "Arcee is a great person...er bot and an awesome fighter. She can totally hold her own. I'm sure your Dinobots can respect that."

"Me not say that," Grimlock told him. "But Swoop not need distraction."

"It doesn't have to be a distraction," Jack told him. "I'm sure if you explained things to Swoop, he'd understand. Let me guess, you didn't actually bother talking it out with him, did you?"

Grimlock was about to argue back but stopped. Jack's words had apparently reached him.

"My mom would probably give better advice than me," Jack admitted. "But I think people, and bots, deserve a little happiness in their lives. Especially around war. Arcee...she's lost two of her partners. And I can tell that they were very close to her. I know she's a tough bot but it's obvious that she misses them. If Swoop can make Arcee happy...I say he should go for it."

Grimlock simply stood there, taking in what Jack said to him. Normally he would disregard such words as they reminded him all too much of Optimus' constant speeches of compassion and caring.

"Also," Jack added. "Think about how Swoop would feel if his own leader, the guy he looks up to, was being a jerk just because he likes someone."

Ratchet's optics widened. Very few people would call Grimlock names and live to tell the tale. But Grimlock did not make any violent actions towards Jack. In fact, Grimlock wasn't even moving at all. Grimlock was just staring at Jack, causing the human to wonder if he had crossed the line that time. But then, Grimlock threw back his head and laughed.

"You, Jack, have guts," Grimlock said. "Me like that." He looked over at Ratchet. "Fine. Me, Grimlock, say him, Swoop, can like Arcee. But you, Ratchet, explain things to him. Me not need him getting obsessed over her."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll go and get Swoop right now." With that, he walked to go and find the Dinobot flyer.

Jack let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. "I'll come with you!" he said. Soon he ran after the medic, leaving Grimlock behind to ponder on all of this.

"Thanks for that, Jack," Ratchet said. "For a minute, I thought we'd never get through to Grimlock."

"Yeah well, like I said. If Swoop can make Arcee happy, I'm all up for it."

"Well, we've convinced Grimlock to let Swoop and Arcee get together," Ratchet said, although that had not been his original intentions. "Now we just need to convince Swoop to change his approach."

"I'm sure it will all work out," Jack said. "Swoop's a pretty nice bot so I don't think we have to worry about whether or not he treats her right."

"So it seems," Ratchet conceded. "And even though the Dinobots have rather questionable methods, even Swoop deserves a fair chance."

And so, the human and the Autobot went to go and get their Dinobot comrade.

* * *

By now you are probably wondering about the other three Dinobots. What has happened to them since they were captured by Shockwave? Well, you're about to find out.

After Shockwave had captured the Dinobots, he made sure they were locked up in the tightest security he could create. He learned from his past battles with the Dinobots, not mention when they had escaped shortly after he experimented on them. This time, when the Dinobots were locked up, they were going to stay put.

When Shockwave began his preparations to meet Megatron on Earth, he gathered the most powerful and most intelligent of his forces on the largest ship he could find. Before they left, he made modifications to the prison hold to prevent the Dinobots' escape. He brought them along so that he could continue his experiments to control them. Plus, he knew it was logical to keep the Dinobots under his watch now to prevent another escape attempt. Many of his men were not concerned though. Grimlock and Swoop were the smart ones out of the five. Sludge, Slug, and Snarl were more brawn than they were brain. Sludge and Snarl simply followed Grimlock's orders and Slug was far too violent to come up with a plan that didn't involve trying to smash everything in sight. Though Shockwave could understand his men's lack of concern, his logical mind refused to take chances. Especially with wild cards like the Dinobots. They were chaos in physical form and chaos was the one constant that could never be evaluated in any equation. So Shockwave did the best he could to keep the chaos at a minimum level.

There was still the matter of Grimlock and Swoop to consider though. When Shockwave had all five of the Dinobots in his grasp, Sludge had managed to buy the last two Dinobots enough time to escape at the cost of his own freedom. Apparently Sludge believed that if Grimlock was able to get away, he would come back and save them all. Such faith was admirable but misguided and in Shockwave's opinion, irrelevant. The most logical thing to do would be to accept one's loses and save yourself instead of putting your life on the line to save others. Why nearly all lifeforms entertained such foolish notions of nobility and emotional attachment was not something he understood. Some may consider it Shockwave's weakness, but he considered it his strength. With no loyalty to anything but logic, Shockwave was able to tackle situations to the best of his abilities in the most efficient way possible. And that was why Shockwave was so feared among the Decepticon ranks.

As for the Dinobots' themselves? Well they were in the lower prison hold of Shockwave's colossal flagship. Shockwave had decided to keep them separated though their cells were nearby each other. Slug and Snarl were in cells next to each other while Sludge was placed in a cell at the opposite wall. His was the one that Shockwave had to make the most modifications to. He and the Constructicons actually had to take down the wall between two separate cells in order to make enough room to fit the Dinobots' largest member. Currently Slug was doing what he had been doing since they took off. Slamming against the door in an attempt to knock it down. But the doors were triple layered and heat resistant. Slug would have attacked the cell bars but Shockwave had made them electrical to prevent such a thing.

"Slug, it's no use," Sludge said from his own cell. "You've been doing that ever since we've left. Give it a rest, already."

"Why?" Slug demanded from his fellow Dinobot as he prepared to charge yet again. "You expect me to just wait around so that Shockwave can do whatever the slag he wants to us again? No thanks!"

It's not like Sludge hadn't tried to break out of his cell either. All three of the Dinobots had tried it the moment they were thrown in. Now Sludge may not have been the smartest of the group, but even he had the common sense to know that they wouldn't be breaking out any time soon. Maybe if he could transform it was another story. But the cells were barely big enough for him to move, let alone transform.

"Don't worry, Slug," Sludge reassured the violent Dinobot. "I'm sure Grimlock will be able to get us out of here."

Slug growled. Of course...Sludge's unwavering devotion to their "beloved" leader. So certain was the second strongest member of the Dinobots that their leader would save them. Honestly it was enough to make Slug wish for Blurr's company more. At least that chatterbox would talk about something other than Grimlock. Needless to say, while the Dinobots did look after their own, you'll find Slug being the more reluctant out of the group.

"Grimlock, this. Grimlock, that. Make up and smell the energon, Sludge! Grimlock and Swoop ditched us! They decided to get while the going was good."

Sludge glared at Slug. "That's not true, Slug! Dinobots stick together! Grimlock and Swoop would never abandon us. Right, Snarl?"

The last Dinobot was never much of a talker but he had been eerily silent ever since he and the other two had been captured. He would just sit there and stare at the floor in his cell. Whether he was optimistic like Sludge or had resigned to his fate was anyone's guess.

"Come on, Snarl!" Slug called to the other Dinobot. "Even you've got to admit that Grimlock's not coming back for us."

"Don't listen to him, Snarl!" Sludge countered. "Grimlock's never quit on us before! Remember when Shockwave experimented on us?"

"How could any of us forget?" Slug asked, pointing to his head gear, which was the head and horns of his triceratops alt-mode.

"Well, Grimlock saved us then," Sludge reminded him. "So he's sure to do it again."

Slug frowned. "Sludge, did Shockwave shoot you in the head or are you really that dumb? Do you really think that just because Grimlock helped us out that time it means he'll help us whenever we're in trouble?"

"Dinobots look after their own," Sludge said firmly. "Grimlock will come and save us."

Slug threw his hands up in exasperation, causing him to make some pretty sizable dents in the ceiling. "I give up. I might as well be talking to...I don't know, Headstrong or something."

Just then, Snarl perked up as he heard the sound of foosteps approaching. "Speaking of the Predacons," He said, surprising Sludge and Slug by talking. "Here comes our jailer."

The door to the prison hold opened and in stepped one of the Predacons, a redish bot of a pretty fair build. Now the Predacons were one of the most feared Decepticon Factions back on Cybertron. They viewed themselves as hunters and their enemies the hunted. They were dedicated to the Decepticon cause but had no loyalty to leaders like Megatron or Shockwave. They instead operated as a mercenary group, offering their services to the highest bidder. And Shockwave happened to the be the highest bidder.

The Predacon in question right now is Tantrum, the Predacon's fueler. While just as deadly as the other Predacons, Tantrum had one major problem; he was always angry and preferred using sheer brute force when even the simplest action would have gotten the job done. It was said that his fellow Predacons had actually come up with different classifications for his angry moods. The Dinobots weren't sure which mood he was in right now but he seemed pretty ticked all the same.

"Hey!" Tantrum yelled at the three Dinobots. "Will you keep it down in here? You're making too much noise!"

Slug sneered at Tantrum. "What's the matter, Tantrum? Wake up on the wrong side of the berth?"

Tantrum clenched his fists in anger. "A bot can barely think with all that noise you're making, Slug!"

This made Slug grin. "Shouldn't be a problem for you then, Tantrum, considering you don't think!"

Tantrum stomped his feet in anger. "That's it, you Dinodolt! You're just lucky that stupid cage is keeping you safe otherwise I'd tear you apart!"

Slug laughed. "Oh, scary. Big bad Tantrum gonna's beat me up. Oh no!"

Tantrum was getting so mad that steam was starting to shoot out of his head. "That's it! I'm gonna come in there and tear out your vocal processors!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You don't think I will? Alright, I'll show you!" Tantrum started walking to Slug's cell. "I'm gonna..."

"You'll do nothing, Tantrum."

Tantrum froze when he heard that voice. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned to face the golden bot that was glaring at him through a red visor. It was Razorclaw, leader of the Predacons. "R-razorclaw!"

"What are you doing here, Tantrum?" Razorclaw asked. His voice sounded calm and patient but Tantrum knew that was usually when Razorclaw was at his most vicious. "Divebomb was supposed to watching the Dinobots, not you."

Tantrum was confused now. "But...but Divebomb said you wanted me to take over."

Razorclaw growled in annoyance. "So Divebomb is shirking duty again. I'm gonna have a talk with him. But before that, I'll see if Blitzwing or Astrotrain can take up the shift. Even though you weren't supposed to be on guard duty, it's obvious you're unfit to do so, Tantrum."

"But Razorclaw," Tantrum tried to argue. "Slug, he..."

"He was using you like a puppet on strings!" Razorclaw snapped. "Your anger blinded you to the fact that Slug wanted you to open the cage to his cell so that he could escape."

"Like he would have!" Tantrum argued. "I would have reduced him to a pile of scrap before he got the chance."

Slug snorted in annoyance. That was the one thing about the Predacons that really irked him. Although the two groups had never fought before, the Predacons believed they were the one group out of all the Decepticons who could best the Dinobots. Slug snorted. He could take on all the Predacons with both hands tied behind his back.

"Need I remind you that Shockwave wants them fully functional?" Razorclaw asked his fueler. "We can't afford for the Dinobots to be damaged. And since you prefer to destroy everything in your path, I cannot allow this! Get out now! I will deal with you after I have dealt with Divebomb."

Tantrum dashed out of there as fast as he could. Razorclaw could make him forget his anger faster than any other bot could. Not even Megatron or Optimus Prime had that effect on him. Once Razorclaw was certain that Tantrum was out, he turned to face the Dinobots.

"You should be grateful that I arrived, Slug," Razorclaw told him. "Otherwise he would have reduced you to scrap metal."

Slug growled. "That short tempered tin can? Please, I've seen Minicons tougher than him."

Razorclaw tightened his fists. "You would do better than to mock your superiors, Dinobots."

Snarl snorted at hearing this. "We Dinobots could kick your pathetic Predacon afts all the way from here to Cybertron, Razorclaw. These cells are the only things stopping us."

Sludge and Slug both snickered at Snarl's insult to Razorclaw. The Predacons leader knew they were trying to provoke him. Fortunately he was not so easily riled up like Tantrum was. But he knew that words were useless against these three, so he decided to turn around and leave. But Slug decided to have a parting shot.

"Hey, Razorclaw! Don't worry. When we're done with your team, we'll spare you so Grimlock can have you all to himself. The big guy could use a little snack."

Razorclaw closed the door to the cell but the Dinobots could tell that they managed to get under his plating. Once he left, Sludge and Slug roared with laughter. Snarl tried not to but even he felt a smile forming.

"Ah, I needed that," Slug said. "Not as fun as punching a Con right in the face but hey, right now I'll take what I can get."

Sludge chuckled. "Once we get out of here, we're gonna teach those Predacons who are the best."

Slug nodded. "Got that right. Anyone who thinks they're tougher than the Dinobots is in for a world of hurt."

"But first we'll deal with Shockwave," Snarl reminded his comrades. "He needs to pay for all he's put us through."

Slug and Sludge nodded in agreement. "I'm looking forward to reducing that guy to a puddle of slag." Slug said.

"And I'm gonna crush him under me feet," Sludge said pleasantly.

"He put us through a world of pain," Snarl said. "It's only fair that we return the favor."

Slug looked at Sludge. "So...you really think Grimlock's gonna come looking for us?"

Sludge smiled. "I know he will, Slug. Grimlock's our leader. He was always there when we needed him before."

Slug couldn't deny that, unfortunately. Grimlock had always looked out for them in the past. Not that he was going to admit it. Sure liked being with other Autobots were preferred doing things their way instead of being told what to do by others...but he didn't do the whole "Band of Brothers" schtick. That was more for Sludge and Swoop. Still, in the deep depths of his spark...he was willing to admit that he did feel a certain little...something for the other four Dinobots. But if someone was to say that he actually cared about them, he'd be sure to scorch the offender with one nasty fire breath.

"Alright," Slug consented. "I'll go along with your crazy idea, Sludge. For now. But if Grimlock is gonna save us, he'd better hurry. Otherwise I'm gonna go stir-crazy. Sitting around and not getting to smash Decepticons does not to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Razorclaw was looking for his aerial fighter, Divebomb. That bird-brain had a lot of explaining to do, giving Tantrum his shift to do Primus knows what. Finally he spotted Divebomb...just sitting there.

"Divebomb," Razorclaw growled.

Divebomb looked at Razorclaw, completely unfazed at seeing his leader. "Yes, Razorclaw?"

"You were supposed to be on guard duty for the Dinobots and I find out that you told Tantrum it was his turn. What is the meaning of this?"

Divebomb frowned at his leader. "I have no interest in simply guard watching some prisoners. Not even if it's the Dinobots."

Razorclaw grabbed Divebomb and pulled him so that their faces were inches apart. "When I give you an order, Divebomb, you will carry it out, regardless of your personal feelings. We are the most elite group of hunters in the whole Decepticon army and I will not have you ruining our reputation."

Out of all the Predacons, Divebomb was the biggest problem. He cared nothing for the other Predacons and tolerated them at best, preferring instead to be alone.

Divebomb was a little more cautious now. While more defiant than the other Predacons, even he knew better than to push Razorclaw too far. "Perhaps Shockwave could let the Dinobots run free for a bit and allow us to hunt them down just for the fun of it. We could guarantee that we won't damage them too much."

"Tempting," Razorclaw admitted. "But Shockwave would not agree after finally capturing at least three of the Dinobots. Besides, the Dinobots would take full advantage of their freedom and we would waste precious energy and resources hunting them down."

Divebomb sighed. "A pity. We haven't had a good hunt since the war ended. Too bad Shockwave didn't manage to capture Swoop. I was looking forward to fighting him again."

"You may get your chance, Divebomb," Razorclaw said. "Shockwave is heading to Earth to reunite with Megatron. He suspects Optimus Prime is on Earth as well."

"Optimus Prime?" This caught Divebomb's attention. The leader of the Autobots. There was no greater prey than that.

Razorclaw knew that the thrill of the hunt had stirred in Divebomb. "And that's not all. Shockwave is certain that Grimlock will have gone to Optimus for help in saving the other Dinobots."

"Grimlock?" Divebomb asked skeptically. "Asking Optimus Prime for help?"

"Your doubts are understandable, Divebomb," Razorclaw said. "But don't mistaken Grimlock's arrogance for stupidity. Even he knows that he would require some assistance and Optimus Prime is the best option. Of course it will not matter as they will all fall before our might."

"But if Grimlock's looking for Optimus," Divebomb said as he put two and two together. "There's a chance Swoop will be there too, right?"

"Shockwave is certain. The Dinobots are a very close knit group and I am certain that Grimlock would want the last free Dinobot with him to be certain."

Divebomb smiled. How good it would be to see his old foe again. The two of them had a score they needed to settle. And it was one Divebomb was really looking forward to.

Just then, Shockwave's voice was heard on the ship's intercom.

"Razorclaw. Gather the Predacons and meet me in the lab. It is time."

Razorclaw and Divebomb looked at each other. Divebomb smirked. Razorclaw would have if he had a mouth.

* * *

Soon, Razorclaw had gathered Tantrum and the last two Predacons. First there was Rampage, the Predacon gunner. Rampage was little more than a murderous psychopath. But his effectiveness in battle made him more than a worthy member to the their group. But for some odd reason that not even Shockwave understood, Rampage was fascinated by Earth television. He had discovered it during Shockwave's current study on modern Earth. Shockwave had decided to know the planet in advance before heading to it, just in case it may prove to be a threat. But Shockwave did not find Earth to be a threat and was certain that without the Autobots to protect them, the humans would be all but conquered. Anyway, during his study of Earth, Shockwave had been studying the various forms of human entertainment including television. He found it useless but Rampage had taken an instant liking to it. While this actually calmed him down and made him more agreeable, he was very nasty if you interrupted him during one of his favorite reality shows.

The last one was Headstrong, the ground assault fighter. While Headstrong was also a good fighter, he was also as stubborn as his name. He refused to listen to anyone's advice but his own. While this made Headstrong a very diligent and determined warrior, he also had a habit of landing himself in ridiculous situations that would have been avoided if he had bothered listening to others. But what no one else knew was that the stubborness was actually a facade. Headstrong felt very insecure as Razorclaw, Rampage, and Tantrum were all stronger than he was. He also wasn't very smart like Razorclaw was and didn't fly like Divebomb did. So he acted stubborn to hide his fears from the other Predacons.

The five of them gathered in Shockwave's colossal lab where the Decepticon scientist himself was waiting. Shockwave was a colossal being of purople metal. Everything about him made him look like a walking juggernaut. He had no face but instead a large, cycloptic eye in the center of his head. However this gave him a menacing appearance. Not to mention it suited him. A face perfect for one who had no care for emotions. A powerful laser cannon had he on his right arm instead of a hand.

"The time has come, Predacons," Shockwave said. "Where I failed with the Dinobots, I shall succeed with the five of you."

"This had better work, Shockwave," Rampage growled at Shockwave.

"Yeah!" Headstrong snorted. "This better not blow us up or something."

"If it did, you wouldn't be in a position to complain," Shockwave replied. "It will work. While the Dinobots were a success in granting Transformers new alt-modes, they were still prototypes at best. It seems using these dinosaurs as the humans called them was too much. So, I have studied the various other life forms on Earth. While you five will lack the sheer brute force that the Dinobots gained from their alt-modes, yours will grant you a more strategical approach."

Rampage huffed. "Strategy? Why should we waste our time on something as stupid as a strategy. We beat our opponents by ripping them to shreds. You promised me an alt-mode with bite, Shockwave."

"Quiet, Rampage," Razorclaw told his gunner before looking at Shockwave. "Continue."

"I have gathered data on all known animal life on the planet Earth," Shockwave said as he typed on his massive computer. The screen came alive showing a variety of different animals. "I will allow you to chose which animal you want for your alt-mode and prepare the equipment accordingly."

The five Predacons gathered around the screen and began looking at the various Earth animals. They were not really interested in any personal information about the animals, they just wanted to know if they were vicious and powerful. Soon, the five had selected their alt-modes. Divebomb had chosen an eagle, Headstrong had chosen a rhinoceros, Rampage had chosen a tiger, Razorclaw had chosen a lion, and Tantrum had chosen a bull. The gathered around the special pods that Shockwave had invented. They would remodify the Predacons to suit their new alt-modes.

"Once the alt-modes have been set," Shockwave told Razorclaw before the Predacon leader went into his pod. "We can begin the installation of the combiner technology."

"And you are certain that we will be the most powerful gestalt in the Decepticon army?" Razoclaw asked.

"Bruticus is a greater success than Devastator could ever be," Shockwave said. "But while his brute force is impressive, he is lacking in brain power. However, you five Predacons share the thrill of the hunt. I am certain that your gestalt form will be the most successful combiner in Transformers history. More powerful than all the Dinobots, more cunning than Bruticus. Your combined form will be the greatest predator. You Predacons will become...Predaking."

"Predaking?" Razorclaw tested the name out. "I like the sound of that." He went into the pod.

Shockwave went over to the computer. "Now Operation Superior...commences." He pressed a button.

The pods began to surge and glow with energy. Shockwave watched as this all took place. He knew that he would not fail. The Dinobots had finally met their match. With their new dinosaur alt-modes, the Dinobots power made them the greatest of warriors. But now the Predacons' new alt-modes would allow them to fight back against them. After all, it was logical to fight beasts...with beasts.

After some time had passed, Shockwave pressed the activation button again, ending the sequence.

"It is done," Shockwave said. He turned to the pods. "Predacons...emerge."

The pods all opened up at once. Slowly, the five Predacons emerged. It was a success. The Predacons' bodies had adjusted to being reformatted. They looked at each other and noticed the various differences in each other. Razorclaw had the head of a lion on his chest plate, Divebomb's head piece looked like a bird's beak, Rampage had claws, Tantrum had horns prodding from his head, and Headstrong had a rhino's horn sticking out the back of his.

"Now...to be certain. Predacons! Transform!"

Instantly the five Predacons all transformed. The five robot warriors transformed into a colossal lion, tiger, bull, rhino, and eagle.

"The reformatting was a success," Shockwave said with satisfaction. "Now the five of you truly are Predacons."

"Wonderful," Razorclaw said as he looked at his new lion form. "Now we are more than a match for the Dinobots."

"Now the five of you, get ready," Shockwave said to them. "We will be nearing Earth soon and I must prepare for my meeting with Megatron."

The five Predacons all left the room, still in their new alt-modes.

"So...Operation Superior was a success,"

Shockwave did not turn to the direction of the voice. He knew who it was.

"It has only been halfway confirmed," Shockwave replied. "We have yet to see if Predaking will be as successful once the combiner technology has been installed into the Predacons."

"I am quite certain it will," the voice replied. "You have succeeded with the Predacons where you failed with the Dinobots. I am sure the Predacons are more than a match for them."

Shockwave shook his head. "The Dinobots still have the advantage in strength. It would be illogical for the Predacons to believe that they can defeat the Dinobots in a sheer battle of blows. As I have already told them, they must use their new beast modes strategically if they are to obtain victory."

"You can worry about that later, Shockwave," The voice told him. "I have some useful information for you. Grimlock is indeed on Earth and he has allied himself with Optimus Prime just as you said he would."

"Have you been able to locate Prime's base of operations?" Shockwave asked.

"No luck. Wherever Prime is, his location is heavily shielded. Not even Megatron has managed to locate it."

"And you are certain that Soundwave has not found out about you?"

"In the old days he would have, but thanks to your modifications to me, I am invisible even to him."

Shockwave nodded his head. "You have done well...Ratbat."

A Decepticon that resembled a large (for humans) bat flew from the shadows of the ceiling and next to Shockwave.

"It was thanks to Megatron and Soundwave that I have been reduced from a high ranking member of the Senate to this measly body," Ratbat replied. "I will make the two of them suffer for this humiliation."

"I will allow you to have your desire for revenge only if Megatron proves to be no longer competent to lead the Decepticons," Shockwave told the former Senator. "Right now it is logical to see if Megatron can redeem himself. As of yet, his capabilities are varied."

"So that's what your meeting with Megatron is all about," Ratbat realized. "You've decided to keep a close watch on Megatron. And if he proves to be useless."

Shockwave looked at him. "Then I will allow you to properly dispose of him."

Ratbat hissed with glee. "Shockwave, for a Decepticon who looks down on emotions, you have a delicious sense of humor."

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Transformers do not belong to me.

Well, everyone. I have pre-ordered Fall of Cybertron. I am so excited but now I've got to wait patiently until August 28th for it to be released. But this is so awesome! I'll get to play as Bruticus, Grimlock and control Metroplex when I play as Optimus Prime. I just can't wait!

Also, I'm leaving around the 22nd to go visit my grandpa in Ohio. He's not doing well so the family's going to see him. I don't know if I'll be able to work on my stories or contact anyone but just in case, I'll be back around the 29th.

Chapter 4

Swoop was accompanying Ratchet and Jack back to the computer room. Needless to say he was surprised and confused to see the medic and Arcee's partner show up asking for him. Not that Swoop minded. He didn't have such a low view of the humans as his leader did. Plus, Jack was Arcee's partner. The human had to be good if he was partnered with her. When he asked what they wanted, they simply told him they needed to talk and told him to follow. As they entered the computer room, Swoop was even more confused when he saw Grimlock standing there with his arms crossed.

"Grimlock?" Swoop looked back and forth between Grimlock, Ratchet, and Jack. "Is something wrong?"

"Time to have talk, Swoop," Grimlock said.

"Talk?" Swoop asked. "About what?"

"About you and Arcee," Grimlock replied.

Swoop suddenly became nervous. Did his feelings for the femme finally get on Grimlock's last nerve? Was Grimlock going to tell him that he couldn't be with Arcee? And what did Ratchet and Jack have to do with anything?

Jack cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to look over at him. "Maybe it would help if I explained things to him."

Grimlock looked at Jack for a moment before relenting. "Fine. You, Jack, tell him."

"Thanks, Grimlock," Jack said to the Dinobot leader before turning to look at Ratchet. "That okay with you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shrugged. "You'd probably be better at explaining this than I would, Jack."

Jack nodded as he looked at the Dinobot flyer. "It's, kinda like this, Swoop. I mean, it's cool that you like Arcee and all…but if you really want to get with her, you're gonna have to take it slow."

Swoop scratched his head. "Slow? What do you mean, Jack?"

"Well," Jack tried to find a good way to word what he meant. "Well, you see...how much do you know about Arcee?"

Swoop, not sure where this was going, cupped his chin as he thought about it. "Well, she is a great fighter. She can trash a Con better than most bots I know. She's fast, she's got great aim, she's..."

"I mean personally," Jack cut Swoop off when he saw where this was going. "Do you know her likes and dislikes? What she does in her spare time?"

Swoop made face as he pondered on this unexpected question. "I don't think so. We've been so busy fighting in the war that I never got the chance."

"Exactly," Jack said to him. "Aside from how great she fights, you know absolutely nothing about her. If you tried to make a move on her...she wouldn't like it."

Swoop felt dejected at hearing this.

"Also, Swoop," Ratchet said as he started typing into his computer. "We need to talk about _this_."

Swoop turned to the medic so that he could ask what Ratchet meant but his words died in his throat as he saw the recording of him threatening Airachnid. He suddenly felt smaller than usual as Ratchet paused the video and, alongside Grimlock, looked at him sternly.

"You need clear head," Grimlock said to Swoop. "Not be obsessed with Arcee."

"O-obsess...Grimlock, I'm not obsessed with her!" Swoop argued with his leader.

"Oh?" Grimlock asked dubiously. "You ditch us for her on Cybertron. Remember?"

Swoop cringed when Grimlock brought that incident up.

"We need you, Swoop!" Grimlock shouted. "We need you and you ditch us! While you hunt for Airachnid, we get pinned down by Seekers. Could use your skills but you not there. Slug lose leg. Sludge lose eye and arm. Snarl in recovery for week. Me get armor reduced to slag."

Swoop stumbled back as Grimlock's words pounded into his mind. Grimlock had never told him about that. He just always assumed that the Dinobots were sore with him for going off on his own. So that was why none of them would talk to him for a while. The guilt was practically chomping on his spark. He never thought that…

"Maybe _you_ not need _us_ anymore?" Grimlock suggested.

Swoop's face was a look of horror. "Grimlock, no! You and the others are my brothers! You know I'd never turn my back on you guys! Dinobots look after their own, remember?"

"Not seem to care when hunt for Airachnid."

"I...I didn't know you guys needed my help," Swoop said, almost pleadingly. "Grimlock, I swear to Primus I didn't know."

Jack looked at Swoop. On the one hand, it was Swoop's crush on Arcee that caused his own teammates to get injured in the first place. But he could also see that Swoop never wanted something like that to happen. And judging from the look on his face, Swoop felt pretty banged up about it. He looked up at Grimlock. "Come on, Grimlock. Cut Swoop some slack already."

"Back off, Jack," Grimlock said firmly to the human boy. "This Dinobot business." He looked over at Swoop. "Well, Swoop?"

Swoop couldn't bear to look at his leader and stuck with just looking at the floor. "Grimlock, I'm sorry. I never meant-I mean I never wanted...I'm sorry."

Grimlock looked at Swoop for a moment. And then, somehow, it looked like his expression softened. He uncrossed his hands and gently put one on Swoop's shoulder. Not an easy feat, mind you, but he was able to pull it off.

"If you Swoop prove you can be with Dinobots and Arcee," He told Swoop. "Then me say you be with her."

Swoop looked up at him in utter surprise. "Really?"

Grimlock nodded. "Me want Dinobots happy. If she make you happy, then..."

Swoop smiled. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Grimlock!"

"But," Grimlock said. "Remember. Take things slow. Jack help you."

Jack did a double take when Grimlock said that. "M-me?"

"Dinobots know nothing about relationships," Grimlock explained to Jack. "You give Swoop advice. Help him win Arcee's spark."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I don't know about this, you guys."

"We may not have a choice," Ratchet told Jack. "I know I couldn't be much help and I dare not think of what would happen if Swoop went to Bulkhead, Bumblebee or Wheeljack for advice. Raf's too young and I flat out refuse to have Swoop ask Miko."

"Well, Optimus have Elita," Grimlock pointed out.

"That is true," Ratchet admitted. "But I don't know if this is a good time for Optimus to be giving relationship advice."

"Elita?" Jack asked. "Who's Elita?"

"Er, I'll tell you later, Jack," Ratchet told the boy. "That aside, out of all of us, you're the one closest to Arcee. I'd say you're the best qualified for helping Swoop, Jack."

Jack looked at his shoes as he took all this in. He tried to think of a better solution but nothing he came up with came close. He sighed. "Fine. I'll help."

Swoop smiled at Jack now. "Thank you so much, Jack."

"But..." Jack said. "I think we might need to get my mom to help me on this too. She'd know more. Plus, she's a woman so..."

Ratchet cringed. June Darby was a strong but protective mother. He wasn't quite sure what would happen if she ever met the Dinobots. At least Slug and Snarl weren't here. The medic was certain that if June ever met those two, she would take the kids away and ban them from ever seeing the Autobots again. But, as she was a...er, longer lived human, she might indeed have the experience needed to help them with this situation.

Just then, the four heard footsteps. Turning around they saw Optimus walking towards them.

"Grimlock," Optimus addressed the Dinobot leader. "It is time for us to make preparations."

Grimlock and Swoop both looked at Optimus with full attention.

"You mean...?" Grimlock started to ask.

Optimus nodded in response. "We shall soon depart to free the other Dinobots."

Swoop let out a whoop of excitement. Grimlock nodded in satisfaction.

"Ratchet," Optimus said to his medic. "Wheeljack will be accompanying me, Grimlock, and Swoop. You, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee will be staying here in case of Megatron."

Ratchet nodded. "I understand, Optimus."

"Are you leaving right now?" Jack asked the Autobot leader.

"The longer we wait," Optimus answered. "The longer those three are in Shockwave's clutches to do as he wishes. We cannot let that happen."

"Well, what we waiting for?" Grimlock asked. "Let's go!"

"Before we do that," Optimus said. "We need a plan."

Grimlock chuckled. "Me, Grimlock, know you like planning. So we get intel on Shockwave's base."

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Just cause we brawlers, not mean we stupid," Grimlock snarled irritably. He really hated that even before they were converted to dinosaurs, most of their fellow Autobots thought they were dumb muscle. Sure that was kind of true in Sludge's case but still…

"Grimlock, why didn't you tell us that you had this before?" Ratchet asked.

"You not ask," Grimlock replied casually.

Ratchet glared at Grimlock, who was unfazed. Jack was doing his best not to laugh.

Suddenly the computers in the room were alarming like there was no tomorrow. Ratchet was immediately at the keyboard and typing in furiously. In less than a minute, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf came in.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked. "The sensors are blaring louder than usual."

"The sensors are picking up something," Ratchet explained to them. "Something big."

"The Nemesis on the move again?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet said as he typed. "I'm trying to verify that right now."

Grimlock growled in irritation. "Now of all times. We need to leave now!"

"Cool your pistons, Grimlock," Ratchet snapped. "I'm getting verification now." He frowned as the results starting show up. "Oh, scrap."

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus stood next to his medic.

"These readings are definitely Decepticon," Ratchet said slowly as he turned around to face the others. "But they don't match the Nemesis."

It took everyone a moment to process that. More Decepticons have come to Earth.

"Is it Shockwave?" Swoop asked anxiously.

"While I'm not certain," Ratchet admitted. "I wouldn't rule out that possibility yet."

Grimlock and Swoop looked at each other before Grimlock looked at Optimus.

"If it Shockwave then we move now!" Grimlock said. "This big chance!"

Optimus looked at Grimlock and nodded. "Ratchet, can you pinpoint the ship's intended destination?"

"I'm working on that right now, Optimus." Ratchet replied as he started working the keyboard again.

"But...if it is Shockwave," Raf said, drawing everyone's attention onto himself. "Why did he come to Earth?"

"Did he figure out that you guys came to Earth and he's after you?" Miko asked Grimlock and Swoop.

"Could be," Grimlock said casually. "Me not care as long as me kick aft."

"But if Megatron finds out ole One Eye's on Earth," Bulkhead pointed out. "They're obviously gonna team up. And as much as I hate to say it...Shockwave's the last con we need to deal with."

Miko looked at Bulkhead in shock. "What? You? Scared of some egghead?"

"Shockwave's more than an egghead, Miko," Bulkhead warned her. "He's the Decepticon's mad scientist. He's as twisted as they come. I mean, he's the one who made the Insecticons in the first place."

Miko froze when she heard that. "He made those guys?"

"That's not all," Bulkhead said. "I heard one time the Con was cut off from the rest. Completely surrounded by an entire squad of Autobots. And when it was all over...he was the only one left standing."

The kids all stared at Bulkhead. Even those like Arcee and Bumblebee were speechless when they heard this. They hadn't seen Shockwave in that kind of action before. Was he really that good?

"And remember what he did to us?" Swoop asked him. "Cause it wasn't exactly an electric massage what we went through."

Grimlock stomped his foot. "We wasting time. If Shockwave on Earth, we hurry!"

"I agree, Grimlock," Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, the rest of us will go on ahead using Grimlock's ship. Once you have gotten a fix destination, rely the coordinates to us. And make sure to let Wheeljack know about this too."

"Yes, Optimus," Ratchet replied without looking up from the computer.

Optimus looked at the rest of his team. "Autobots, Dinobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Swoop all transformed into their altmodes and drove out of the base. Grimlock just thundered out after them.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Raf asked his friends.

Miko rolled her eyes. "Of course they'll be okay. Aside from the fact that Bulkhead is gonna be there, they've got Grimlock and Swoop with them. I don't care how bad this Shockwave guy is, he is going down."

Ratchet frowned at hearing Miko's words but said nothing about it. He could only hope that she was right about this.

* * *

The Autobots made it to the ship, which Grimlock had parked on top of the mountain that outpost was placed on. One by one they all dashed into the ship and took seats.

"This is a little unexpected of you sir," Arcee couldn't help but grin at Optimus. "Usually you'd wait and plan things out first."

"Normally yes," Optimus said. "But if this indeed turns out to be Shockwave then we must act fast. Shockwave will be a dangerous addition to Megatron's forces. There is also the chance that he has brought reinforcements." Optimus looked at Grimlock now. "Do you recall any of Shockwave's forces when you and the Dinobots were hunting him."

"Well," Swoop answered Optimus as he went to the ship's controls. "There were the Predacons."

That drew the attention of all the Autobots.

"Scrap," Arcee hissed. "The Predacons. The last thing we need is to deal with them."

"Those guys are hunters," Bulkhead said as he delicately sat down. "Utterly ruthless. Even their fellow Cons were scared of them."

Grimlock snorted as he strapped himself in. "Them nothing but talk. All flash, no substance. Think they Dinobots equals. Ha! Dinobots have no equals."

Optimus sighed quietly to himself. Grimlock was one of his best troops but that arrogance of his was tiring. It was no dout because of that very pride that caused Grimlock to lose three of his men."

Bumblebee began making a few beeps that got all the bots attention.

"Good point, Bee," Bulkhead agreed. "If Shockwave is there, then what? We don't know for sure if he's got the Dinobots with him."

"The Dinobots would be too risky to leave in the hands of someone else," Optimus explained as Swoop started up the ship. "It is highly possible that he has decided to keep them close to him."

"Which means…" Swoop realized.

"We find him," Grimlock finished. "We finds others. Hang on, Sludge, Slug, Snarl. We be there soon. Punch it, Swoop!"

"You got it, Grimlock," Swoop answered. "Maximum thrust!"

The Autobots all felt themselves pushed back in their seats as the ship blasted off. As they all felt the powerful force, Optimus looked at Grimlock.

"I'm sorry your intel will possibly be for not, Grimlock," Optimus said.

"Me not care," Grimlock replied casually. "If Shockwave on Earth, then this got easier."

* * *

Back onboard the Nemesis, Megatron was preparing for his meeting with Shockwave.

"My lord," Dreadwing said to Megatron. "Allow me to accompany you."

"After your miserable failure to not only obtain one of the relics but also capture one measly Autobot?" Megatron asked him.

"My lord," Dreadwing defended himself. "Had I known that Grimlock of all bots would be on Earth I would have prepared accordingly."

"Enough of your excuses," Megatron said. "Soundwave shall accompany me. You and Knock Out shall remain here. I will find a suitable punishment for your latest failure when I return."

Dreadwing tried to say something in response but fell silent. He knew that Lord Megatron was right to doubt his abilities so. He failed in achieving the Apex Armor and let it fall into the hands of that snake Starscream. Then, he failed to capture Arcee thanks to those Dinobots.

Just then, Megatron and Dreadwing's attention was drawn to the sound of stomping. They turned as the fierce Insecticon Hardshell stepped into the room. Hardshell had been under fire too from Megatron as he failed to get the Tox-N. However, since the Tox-N was destroyed and the Autobots couldn't use it, Megatron was not as harsh on him as he was with Dreadwing and Knock Out.

"Yes, Hardshell?" Megatron looked at the Insecticon leader.

"I have heard talk among the ship, my lord," Hardshell said to Megatron. "And I now know that the destroyer of my kind has come to Earth."

Dreadwing looked at Hardshell with confusion but comprehension dawned on Megatron. "Ah, so even you have encountered Grimlock."

"Many Insecticons were slain by him," Hardshell replied darkly. "Whether it be by sword, hand, teeth, tail, or fire. Grimlock has slaughtered countless. And I would gladly pay him in kind."

Megatron nodded. Unlike most of his soldiers, at least someone was willing to face the Dinobot leader. "I admire your spirit, Hardshell. We will discuss this when I return from greeting Shockwave."

Here Hardshell froze. "The creator? He is on Earth as well?"

"Arriving," Megatron replied. "If you wish to see him again, you shall accompany me with Soundwave."

"It shall be good to see Shockwave again," Hardshell admitted. "And I am sure he will be pleased to know that the Dinobots are on Earth. He too has a score to settle with them."

"Yes," Megatron agreed as he scratched his chin. "Shockwave was not very pleased when the Dinobots rebelled against him. And after it was he who gave them their stronger alt-modes."

Dreadwing frowned. That, was a mistake in his opinion. Shockwave had a wide range of Decepticon soldiers to choose from for his little experiments. In fact, Dreadwing wouldn't have said no if that traitorous two faced piece of slag Starscream had been one of them. But no. Not only did Shockwave use Autobots, but he had to use one of their best commando squads. For a Decepticon who followed logic, Shockwave made a really stupid move in Dreadwing's mind. But he kept this to himself as he did not want to anger his lord more than he already had.

* * *

Soon, Megatron, Soundwave, and Hardshell left the Nemesis and flew to the rendezvous point that Shockwave had told them to meet at. Megatron looked around once he transformed out of his altmode. They were meeting in a clearing of a forest area. No human life forms were in the vicinity and it was far from any civilization. Shockwave's logical reasoning must have told him to meet up with Megatron at an area where they were unlikely to be spotted by humans.

"Shockwave should be arriving shortly," Megatron said as he looked for any signs of his scientist.

Just then he heard the sounds of a jet engine. Looking up he saw a purplish jet soaring through the sky in their direction. He smiled as he noticed the design. That and the colossal cannon that was attached to it. Shockwave's alternate mode. As the jet drew nearer, it transformed into Shockwave. He stood before the trio.

"Greetings, Shockwave," Megatron said in what could be considered warmly from someone like him. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you as well, Lord Megatron," Shockwave replied. He noticed Soundwave. "Greetings, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded at Shockwave. Shockwave turned to look at the third Decepticon and actually looked taken aback. However he quickly recovered. "So, Hardshell. I did not expect to see you here."

"The arrival towards this planet was a little...uneasy at best," Hardshell admitted. "But many of my swarm are alive and well."

Shockwave nodded. "Excellent. It is good to know that the Insecticons still thrive. I am certain that Sharpshot and Kickback will welcome your company."

Hardshall's attention was caught. "My brothers? They were with you this entire time?"

"Their talents were necessary for me, Hardshell," Shockwave said. "But I had brought them with me."

"Excellent," Megatron was greatly pleased. "How many others have you brought with you?"

"I have just sent Astrotrain and Blitzwing to find alt-modes for this world," Shockwave replied.

"The Triple-Changers? Here?" Megatron smirked wickedly. "Wonderful. Their abilities will be most useful."

"I have also brought some others," Shockwave said. He turned around and seemed to be waiting for something to arrive. Megatron and Hardshell were confused while Soundwave was impassive as ever.

And then, the Predacons arrived. Megatron and Hardshell were taken aback by this sudden appearance. Razorclaw looked at Megatron and bowed his head.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron. It has been some time."

Megatron blinked in surprise at the lion's voice. "Razorclaw?"

Razorclaw looked at his comrades. "Predacons! Transform!"

The five animals transformed into the five Predacons. Megatron stared at them for a moment as he took in their altered appearances. He felt a grin growing on his face.

"Shockwave, you have done wonderfully. The five greatest hunters in all of Cybertron. And you have already given them new alt-modes for this planet. Though I must admit that they do not offer much as disguises."

"I am quite aware of this, Lord Megatron," Shockwave admitted though his voice had no malice or aggravation. "The Predacons and their new transformations were chosen as a counter-balance to the Dinobots."

Megatron looked at Shockwave again. "So...you knew the Dinobots were on Earth?"

"Not at first," Shockwave replied. "But it was logical that they would come here in hopes of finding Optimus Prime."

"Then you knew the Autobots were on Earth?" Megatron asked.

"Correct," Shockwave confirmed. "And as such, I have prepared accordingly to deal with Grimlock and Optimus. Grimlock intends to free the other three Dinobots who are currently my prisoners."

"You have the other Dinobots with you?" Megatron asked in amazement.

"They are within my ship's holding cells," Shockwave answered. "I have made modifications to the cells to prevent the Dinobots from escaping.

"It seems that you have been quite busy over the mega-cycles, Shockwave," Megatron said pleasantly. "Where is your ship? I would like to see the once great warriors personally."

"I have my ship stationed a good distance from here," Shockwave replied. "I shall lead you to it." Shockwave transformed into his jet mode. "Razorclaw, you and the other Predacons will form a perimeter guard. Keep your sensors out for any intruders. It is highly possible that the Autobots know we have arrived.

Razorclaw chuckled, thrilled at the idea of hunting Autobots again. Especially Optimus Prime. "I will be glad to."

"Excellent. Lord Megatron, follow me." Shockwave flew off. Megatron, Soundwave, and Hardshell transformed and flew after him.

Razorclaw turned to the other Predacons. "You heard Shockwave. If he thinks the Autobots are coming, then they most likely are. All of you spread out."

"I'll spread out when I feel like it!" Headstrong snorted as he started to stomp off.

"Ugh, I hate this planet!" Tantrum howled. "All these plants and rocks. Not a single piece of metal in sight! How can anyone live in a place like this?"

"Those Autobots better get here fast," Rampage hissed. "I need something to tear these new claws into."

Divebomb was the only one who said nothing. All that mattered to him was whether or not Swoop would be with the Autobots when they came. A reencounter with his old enemy was something Divebomb was looking forward to.

"Calm yourselves," Razorclaw said to his men. "We are here on a new planet with terrain that is perfect for our new alt-modes. And think…creatures that we have never hunted before. New prey."

The Predacons all brightened up when they heard that. A day without prey to hunt was like a day without sunshine for the Predacons. New prey, new challenges, not to mention that this world might actually offer them some new places to explore. While they still thought Earth left much to be desired, perhaps some parts about it would actually be quite enjoyable.

Then Headstrong spoke up. "Hey, Razorclaw. You think we're gonna run into Airachnid here. Ratbat said she had been last spotted on Earth, right?"

Razorclaw growled deeply when Headstrong mentioned her name. "If we do, I shall teach my…**former** apprentice how disappointed I am in her."

* * *

Sludge, Slug, and Snarl were now feeling a little apprehensive. Judging from all the commotion and bumping around lately, they figured they must have come to their destination. Astrotrain, out of boredom, had told them that they had been taken to some planet called Earth. He also didn't mind rubbing in the Dinobots' faces that it was on this very planet that Shockwave had discovered the creatures that he based their alt-modes off of. That didn't bode well with the trio. But why did they come here? What did Shockwave want from this planet now? Was it somehow connected with whatever plan he had to get them under control? Or was he just using it as a greater insult to them? Either way, Shockwave had left, taking the Predacons, Astrotrain, and Astrotrain's buddy, Blitzwing, with him. But Shockwave had left a decent amount of guards to keep them in order. And to make matters worse, he had left that annoying piece of slag, Ratbat, behind too.

"My, my," Ratbat said teasingly as he watched the three Dinobots from the ceiling. "How the mighty have fallen."

"You're one to talk, Ratbat," Slug snapped. "Hard to believe that you were once one of those stupid senators. It was guys like you that made Megatron turn all warmonger in the first place."

Ratbat frowned. He hated being reminded of what a great position he used to have before Megatron had that little kiss up Soundwave modify him into this simple fuel scout. It wasn't just an insulting condition, Ratbat could barely fight! So he had weaponry but they were better against smaller, weaker species. Against any Cybertronian, he'd be slagged. The only comforting thought Ratbat had was that Megatron had seen him as a threat and that was why he had gone from a Senator to this. Well, if Megatron thought that he was harmless, Ratbat was gonna make him see otherwise. And with Shockwave's help, Ratbat was certain of it.

"You're one to talk," Ratbat said, trying his best to keep his temper in check. "Without Megatron taking over, you and your precious Grimlock would have been simply gladiators fighting in Kaon. Actually, Slug I believe you were there when Megatron started rallying followers. Of all the gladiators there, I actually thought you would join the Decepticons."

Slag snorted. "Maybe. Got to admit that Megatron spoke pretty sweet. But Grimlock proved better."

Ratbat snorted. He looked over at Snarl and Sludge. "And what of you two?"

Snarl didn't say anything. As usual. Snarl only spoke when he felt like it and he never felt like speaking to Ratbat despite finding time to make some sort of insult against the other Decepticons. Ratbat didn't know if he should be insulted that Snarl didn't think him worthy enough to talk to. Sludge on the other hand, glared.

"I would sooner be scrapped then serve the Decepticons," Sludge said. "I don't care what you guys stand for. If Grimlock doesn't like you, then I don't like you!"

Ratbat threw back his head with laughter. "Your stupid loyalty to Grimlock is astounding, Sludge. If Grimlock told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

Sludge was about to snap back when the group heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened up and Shockwave stepped in. Ratbat was about to detach from the ceiling and talk to him but then he saw who just walked in with him.

The Dinobots stared in shock for a moment. Then Slug recovered first. "Megatron!"

Megatron said nothing as he stepped into the room and took a look around at the three prisoners. All three were glaring and snarling at him. He was quite certain the if the bars and cells weren't in the way, they would have attacked him by now.

It was laughable.

"Well, well," Megatron said as he took a look around. "Sludge, Slug, Snarl. It's been some time hasn't it?

Slug snorted. "I was just thinking about you, Megatron. Thinking about how nice it would be to slam my fist into your face. In fact, as soon as I get out of here, that's just what I'll do."

Megatron only chuckled. "I see the cycles have not dulled that violent streak of yours, Slug." He walked over to the other Dinobots. Snarl kept glaring at him. But unlike Slug, he said nothing. He wasn't gonna waste words on the Decepticon leader. If he wasn't locked up, he'd just let his fists do the talking instead. "What's wrong, Snarl? No witty threats like your dear comrade? You never were much of a talker back on Cybertron, were you?"

Snarl growled at Megatron. Megatron moved away from him to look at Sludge. It looked like the Dinobots' demolitions fighter was doing everything he could not to lash out against Megatron.

"Ah, Sludge. I remember you well. Your strength, I've heard, is second only to your loyalty. Admirable, but saddening. I could use a warrior like you on my side."

"I'd never join someone like you, Megatron!" Sludge yelled.

"Really?" Megatron asked mockingly. "Your own leader is quite something in his own right. In fact, I'd say that Grimlock is much like myself. I remember him well from my gladiator days in Kaon. We never fought each other though I am quite certain the crowd would have loved such a thing. But I had seen his matches. An admirable warrior. In fact, when I was first recruiting, I was actually disappointed that Grimlock chose to side with the Autobots instead of me. He and I would have made such a great team together."

Sludge yelled as he charged at Megatron only to be electrocuted by the bars. But he didn't care. He was too angry to care.

"Grimlock would never join you!" Sludge roared. "You nothing compared to him, Megatron! Nothing!"

Megatron ignored him as he turned towards Shockwave again.

"So, Shockwave, you have captured three of your lost experiments. I take it that you plan on capturing the last two?"

"Correct." Shockwave answered. "It would be more logical for me to capture and control all five Dinobots rather than control these three and risk Grimlock trying to restore their free will again."

Megatron gave a single nod in acknowledgement as he turned back to the Dinobots again. "That's right. Your leader and flyer on Earth too."

The Dinobots all looked at Megatron in shock.

"Grimlock's here?" Slug asked.

"He came to Earth, no doubt in search of Optimus Prime so that he could free all of you."

"Optimus Prime?" Slug and Sludge both asked simultaneously. They shared a confused look with each other and Snarl. Their leader? Going to Optimus Prime?

"I'm well aware that the two didn't truly see eye to eye," Megatron went on. "Apparently his dedication to you is so great that he would swallow his pride and go to Optimus Prime for help."

The three Dinobots took this information in. None of them really liked Optimus Prime and his way of thinking. Slug thought that Optimus was too much of a softy to be a leader worth following. Sludge thought that Optimus wasn't strong enough to actually end the war with the Decepticons. Snarl…Snarl just didn't like him. No particular reason. But even they couldn't deny that Prime did have some skills. And if their leader was willing to go to him for help just so Grimlock could rescue them was astounding.

"There's a possibility that your ship has been detected by the Autobots, Shockwave," Megatron said as he looked at the one eyed Decepticon.

"It is almost certain that they are aware of my presence on Earth now," Shockwave said. "I had deliberately allowed my ship to be detected by all Cybertronian sensors in the hopes of baiting Grimlock. And now that the Autobots know that I am here, he will absolutely take immediate action. If Grimlock is so eager to see me again, then I shall not disappoint him. Since Hardshell is here, I shall allow him to get reacquainted with Sharpshot and Kickback. And the Predacons are patrolling the area so we will be alerted when the Autobots arrive. I shall contact Astrotrain and Blitzwing and see if they have acquired their new alt-modes yet. Although I have technology that allows one to obtain their alt-modes directly from the ship, the two of them insisted on exploring the planet while obtaining their new forms."

"Proceed, Shockwave," Megatron said as he started leaving the room. "With you and your men by my side, Optimus is guaranteed to fall."

"Also, Lord Megatron," Shockwave said as he followed the Decepticon leader. "There is something else I wish to discuss with you."

And so the two Decepticons were gone. As the door closed behind them, the three Dinobots looked at each other.

"See, Slug?" Sludge said to his pal. "I told you Grimlock wouldn't let us down."

Slug snorted. "Alright, fine. You were right, Sludge. Happy now?"

Sludge smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, Grimlock better hurry up." Slug grumbled. "So many good Decepticons to trash and I'm stuck in this stupid cage. I need to slag some Cons."

Snarl grinned at the idea of trashing some Decepticons too. "Let's save the Predacons for last, Slug. It'll make it more fun when we get pay back for the way they've been treating us."

Ratbat said nothing as the three Dinobots talk amongst themselves. He had been silent the entire time Megatron had been in the room. All the while he had been seething with anger at him. He was certain that Megatron knew he was there. He was absolutely certain of it. And yet Megatron had not addressed him or did anything to indicate that he knew Ratbat was in the room. But Ratbat knew he knew. And it made him even angrier with the Decepticon's leader. There was going to be a reckoning for this. Yes there was.

* * *

"I noticed you brought Ratbat with you," Megatron commented to Shockwave.

"My troops were in need of Energon," Shockwave replied. "Ratbat's talents at finding fuel have been most vital."

"Good," Megatron complimented him. "Though I believe Soundwave may appreciate having one of his workers reunited with him.

Shockwave didn't say anything on that. Ratbat despised Soundwave as much as he did Megatron. Megatron was still logically important to keep alive for the time being. Soundwave on the other hand was debatable. While the Communications Officer was a vital and excellent worker, he was as loyal to Megatron as Grimlock was to Sludge. Ratbat once told him about how Airachnid had tried to take control of the Decepticons on Earth in Megatron's absence. Soundwave refused and made quick work of her. That would be problematic. But for now, Shockwave would wait and see how those events played out. His current objective was to regain control of the Dinobots. All of them.

* * *

It took Optimus a while, but he finally convinced Swoop to slow the ship down a bit. While he wanted to help save the Dinobots as soon as possible, he didn't want them to cause trouble with the humans either. Ratchet had managed to pinpoint the ship's location and had sent the coordinates to the ship. His next task was to contact Wheeljack and let him know about what was going on. His help was going to be much appreciated.

Grimlock and Swoop were both excited. They would soon reunite with their comrades again and take their revenge on Shockwave. Optimus was more anxious. They weren't certain what sort of defenses Shockwave had brought with him. Bulkhead was pretty nervous too but eager to trash some Cons. Bumblebee was eager. And Arcee was on high alert in case the Cons were up to something.

Which was right now as the entire ship got blasted by something. It rocked them for a moment but Swoop was able to get the ship stead again.

"What the Pit was that?" Bulkhead asked.

"We're under attack," Optimus stated.

"No, really?" Grimlock snorted. "Thanks for pointing out obvious."

"But who's attacking us?" Arcee asked.

Just then something flew in front of the ship. The Autobots looked at it in confusion.

"Is that…an eagle?" Arcee asked as she squint her optics at it.

"A really big eagle," Bulkhead commented. "And it looks...metallic."

"Oh, Autobots," The eagle taunted. "Come out and plaaaay!"

Swoop clenched his fists tightly. The color scheme had already been ringing bells but the voice confirmed it. "It's Divebomb!"

"Swoop!" Divebomb called. "Are you in there? Come on out, old friend. We have so much catching up to do!"

"I don't believe it," Bulkhead said as he stared. "Divebomb's modified himself."

"And it is highly possible that the other Predacons have done so as well," Optimus theorized as he looked at Divebomb.

"Well, Swoop," Divebomb called. "If you won't come out and face me bot to bot, I'll just have to make you." Divebomb began shooting at the ship with the gun turrets under each wing.

"He's crazy," Arcee commented. "His weapons might have rocked the ship but they won't do any significant damage."

"He's challenging me," Swoop said. He looked back at the others. "Someone take the controls."

"What?" Bulkhead and Aree both cried while Bumblebee just beeped. Grimlock got up and took the controls.

"Me got controls. You got him, Swoop?"

Swoop nodded as he started stomping off.

"Swoop, no!" Optimus ordered as he started to get up.

"This between him and Divebomb," Grimlock said as he readied the controls. "Swoop."

Swoop turned to look at his leader. "Yeah, Grimlock?"

"Be careful," Grimlock said kindly to his subordinate. Grimlock cared deeply about his team and didn't anything else bad to happen to them.

Swoop grinned. "Make sure to wait till I get there before you start trashing Shockwave."

Grimlock laughed. "Will do, Swoop. Opening hatch now!"

Swoop went to the hatch part of the ship. As it started to open, he jumped out of it and transformed in was the last the others saw of him as they continued on towards Shockwave's ship.

"Will he be alright?" Arcee asked in concern.

Grimlock laughed. "No worries. Him, Swoop, have this. Besides, him looking for some payback."

* * *

As for Swoop? When the ship went off in the distance, Swoop looked around for his foe. He heard a whizzing noise coming from behind and veered off to the side just as Divebomb zoomed past him. The mechanical Pteranodon faced the mechanical eagle. Both flapping their wings as they stared each other down.

"Swoop!" Divebomb said cheerfully. "And here I was starting to think you were too scared to face me."

"Scared? Of you, Divebomb?" Swoop snorted. "Never!"

"So, Swoop. Shall we pick up where we left off back on Cybertron?"

"Gladly!"

With war shrieks, the two aerial combatants flew at each other. It was a fight to the death and both bots were determined to be the last one standing.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Transformers Prime does not belong to me._

_Well, everyone here's the next chapter of Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots. And I have a feeling you're gonna like this chapter._

_Anyway, I've got an honest question I'd like to ask you guys. Should the Dinobots get human partners like the other Autobots? What's your honest opinion?_

_And if so, I already know who I might make Grimlock's partner. Agent Fowler. I admit when I first saw the guy, I thought he would be one of those stuck up agent characters who always try to keep the heroes under their control. My respect and sympathy for him started when I saw him hold out against Starscream's torture. While sometimes the guy makes me laugh, I realize that he is not the stereotype stuck up I once thought he'd be. And since this guy is willing to stand up to any robot, I'm sure he's not afraid to try and keep Grimlock in line. To him, Grimlock's just a hotshot soldier who needs to get in line. It won't be a perfect match but I am confident in the two actually developing a grudging respect for each other._

**Dawn of the Dinobots Chapter 5**

Swoop could not deny that he had been waiting a long time for this. Even longer than his chance at payback on Airachnid. He and Divebomb had history before. It was thanks to this Predacon that he had suffered his biggest and most humiliating defeat. A long time ago, earlier in the war for Cybertron, before he had signed up with the Dinobots, Swoop was simply another Autobot soldier who brought aerial advantages in combat. Back then, Swoop was confident that no other flyer, Autobot or Decepticon, could best him. Then one day, while Swoop was off on his own, Divebomb came along and completely outclassed him. Swoop was heavily damaged in the battle but managed to escape. He was able to recover physically but the pain to his pride never went away. Fellow Autobots made it their job to mock and tease him for his loss. While most of the offenders were the grounded Autobots, a few flyers also made fun of him, such as the Aerialbot named Slingshot. While some were actually nice to him, like Jetfire and Silverbolt, the mocking and taunting had still haunted and hurt Swoop. Deep down, he felt he had deserved it. He had allowed his ego to get the better of him. Make him overconfident.

He attempted to search for Divebomb and get some payback, but his commanding officer wouldn't allow him. Not only had Swoop's body and ego been hurt, but his credibility had as well. Higher ups started doubting his competency and assigned him medial tasks where he wouldn't get in the way. Swoop often suspected that his commanding officer had twisted the tale of the battle between him and Divebomb to make Swoop look even more pathetic than he felt. He often tried to sneak out on his own to find his nemesis, but he always got caught. Things looked like they would be miserable from now on.

Then everything changed that fateful day when he met Grimlock. The colossal warrior was in the process of putting together the Dinobots. He had already gathered three others besides himself and decided on adding one last member to the roster. Certain that some air support would be helpful, he had started looking for a good flyer. He had considered the Aerialbots but they didn't meet his expectations. Whether it was because of their abilities or ideals was never revealed. Apparently he had heard about Swoop, the crushing blow he had suffered, and his insubordination to get revenge. Surprisingly not counting this against him and instead seeing Swoop as a rebel with a cause, Grimlock more than welcomed him into the Dinobots. Swoop was then introduced to Sludge, Slag, and Snarl. Despite their rather gruff nature, the three welcomed him with open arms. The commanding officer, who had been so cruel to Swoop, objected to Grimlock taking him to his own team and Grimlock responded by allowing Slug to back hand the bot into a wall. Since then, Swoop stuck with the others, doing things their way and not taking slag from anyone. Swoop's reputation soared back up through the many accomplishments his team pulled off. Sure they weren't exactly popular, but Swoop didn't care anymore. He was among bots similar to him and seemed to truly care about him too.

Ironically, Swoop often wondered what would have happened if Divebomb hadn't beaten up that fateful day. Would he have still been recruited by Grimlock? Would he have still met the other Dinobots? In a way, Swoop should have been grateful to Divebomb. But while Swoop was grateful to have met his future brothers, he remembered the pain he had been dealt and the agony of defeat. And that was more than enough to get him pumping to pummel that stupid bird clear out of the sky.

Swoop soared at Divebomb, ready to peck his opponent to pieces. Divebomb flew towards him at equal speed. But just as the two were getting closer, Divebomb slowed down and adjusted his body so that his new talons were facing Swoop. The Pteranodon tried to stop or at least maneuver but he didn't have time as he collided with the eagle. Divebomb began clawing at Swoop with his talons, their sharpness allowing him to cause serious cuts on his Dinobot foe. But Swoop was far from defenseless. He jabbed his head forward, slamming his beak right into Divbomb's chest plate and actually tearing into it. Divebomb quickly pulled away from Swoop before he could do anymore damage. Swoop fired his missiles at Divebomb managed to veer to the left as the missiles fired at him. Divebomb began shooting but Swoop quickly shot skyward before dive-bombing at Divebomb. Divebomb was unable to dodge this time as Swoop slammed into him. The two of them grappled in the air before Divebomb managed to push himself away. The two began circling each other in the air.

"Well, well, Swoop," Divebomb commented as he eyed his foe. "You've really improved since we fought on Cybertron."

"I'm not that stupid rookie you got the drop on anymore, Divebomb!" Swoop snapped.

"I hope not," Divebomb admitted. "Otherwise this fight just wouldn't be as fun as I hope it will be."

Swoop narrowed his optics. "You want fun? Well try this!"

And so the two fighters resumed their dogfight.

* * *

As for Grimlock and Team Prime, the group was still heading towards Shockwave's ship. Ratchet had finally pinpointed the ship's coordinates and had transmitted them to their own ship. Grimlock had put some more thrust into it. Divebomb being here all but confirmed that it was in fact Shockwave who had come to Earth. Now Grimlock could only hope that the scientist had brought the other three Dinobots with him to Earth. And if he hadn't…then Grimlock would pound his face in until Shockwave said where they were.

"We close," Grimlock said as he looked at the coordinates Ratchet sent.

"Be on guard, Grimlock," Optimus warned him. "Divebomb must have alerted Shockwave by now, which will put him on the defensive."

Grimlock snorted. "It not matter. Defenses or no defenses, we smash through them all the same."

Bumblebee looked up ahead and saw Shockwave's ship. He began beeping and pointing wildly.

"Yeah, we can see it, Bee," Bulkhead replied to Bumblebee's frantic behavior. "But right now...I wish I couldn't."

While Shockwave's ship was far from the Nemesis, it's size was almost on par with it. Shockwave had landed the large vessel between two large rock formations. Not really much of a cover but since it was practically parked in the middle of nowhere, that really didn't matter.

And as soon as the ship Team Prime was riding on got closer to Shockwave's ship, they suddenly felt the ship rock.

"What happened?" Arcee asked as she gripped the armrests on her.

Suddenly the ship's alarms began blaring loudly.

"Great," Bulkhead groaned. "Now what?"

The ship rocked violently again.

"Enemy fire!" Optimus realized.

"They've spotted us!" Arcee grunted as she held onto her seat.

"What first clue?" Grimlock replied sarcastically. He looked at the computers. "Enemy ships! Coming in fast!"

Optimus narrowed his optics. "I should have known that Shockwave would set up more of a perimeter guard than just Divebomb. My eagerness to free fellow Autobots clouded my judgment."

The ship started rocking fiercer now. Soon they could see what was attacking. A squad of ships were surrounding Grimlock's ship and blasting down on it. Luckily Grimlock and Swoop managed to commandeer a large and sturdy enough ship that could take loads of fire power. Still, Grimlock activated the ship's shields.

"We're getting pelted!" Bulkhead cried. "If we don't do something fast, we're scrapped! Or worse."

"Grimlock, we cannot engage all of them," Optimus cautioned. "There are too many. If we waste our time dealing with all of them, we will be left vulnerable to any other surprises Shockwave may have for us."

"You think me not know that?" Grimlock retorted as another blast hit their ship. The alarms were started to beep now. They were sitting ducks right now.

"How are we supposed to land this thing, let alone get inside?" Bulkhead asked Grimlock as he struggled not to bounce around with the way Grimlock was flying the ship. Personally he wished Swoop hadn't flown off to fight Divebomb. Being a natural flyer, he probably would have found a better way to dodge the onslaught they were facing.

"Simple," Grimlock said. "Watch."

Before anyone had the chance to ask Grimlock what he meant, Grimlock kicked in the acceleration and shot straight towards Shockwave ship. Unfortunately the ship's cannons began firing at them once they drew near. He added more power to the shields to make sure they could least get to the ship in a decent piece.. He could feel the laser beams hammering the ship. The shields were holding so far but he knew that he had to make this quick. At the rate they were getting attacked, who know how long the shields would hold.

"Uh, Grimlock?" Bulkhead asked timidly as he saw that they getting closer to Shockwave's ship a little too fast. Not to mention how bad the ship was rocking from all the laser fire. He was afraid of the shields going on and them getting blown to smithereens by the next blast. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Not really," Grimlock replied. "But what life without risks?"

Arcee made a face at Grimlock. She took a few risks from time to time but she was never suicidal. Was this a typical day in the life of the Dinobots?

"I respect your dare-devil attitude, Grimlock," She told the Dinobot leader dryly. "But not all of us are as...durable as you."

"Well, sit back, hold tight...and pray to Primus we survive." Grimlock said smugly as he maneuvered his ship to where Shockwave's landing bay should be. He found it sure enough. And much to his convenience, and the others' chargin, the hatch opened up, unleashing more of Shockwave's aerial troops from within. The ships began swarming Grimlock's own. He fired at as many as he could with the ship's forward guns but as soon as he shot them down, more came out to take their place. Optimus was right, as much as Grimlock hated to admit it, even to himself. Taking the ships on was suicidal. Grimlock could practically feel the laser blasts striking the ship. But he kept on course, setting his ship to face the landing bay directly.

It took only a brief moment for Arcee to realize what Grimlock had in mind.

"Grimlock, you're insane!"

Grimlock chuckled. "Been called worse. Trust me."

And Grimlock punched it. The ship shot forward with such speed that the sheer force shoved the other Autobots to the back of their seats, unable to do anything except grip their seats as hard as they could. More ships came out to intercept them but Grimlock kept on course. He had to if he was going to keep on course as he felt their fire pounding the ship. The ship's alarms system began blaring even more.

"Grimlock!" Bulkhead shouted. "The shields are down!"

"It now or never!" Grimlock called. "Everyone hang on!"

The Autobots held on for dear life as Grimlock put the ship on full speed. He was going to get into that hangar, no matter what. It was gonna take everything the ship had but Grimlock would worry about escaping when they got to that. The enemy fire bombarding the ship was hitting harder now that the shield was down and everyone on board feared their ship was gonna explode before they made it. But they were still alive as Grimlock shot his ship into Shockwave's hangar.

Within, Shockwave's forces scattered in panic to avoid getting run over by the incoming craft. Some were not so fortunate and Grimlock could imagine what the various bumps he felt through the ship must have meant. As he attempted to slow down and land the ship, it actually split in two, the back-half that carried Bulkhead and Bumblebee slammed onto the ground. The half still carrying Arcee, Grimlock and Optimus struck the floor, creating sparks as it slid. Grimlock pulled the breaks as hard as he could despite only having half a ship. Slowly but surely, their half of the ship finally came to a complete stop.

Grimlock let out a sigh of relief. "We make it."

Arcee glared at him. "If you ever do that again," She said through a clenched jaw. "I will personally offline you."

Grimlock laughed. "Me starting to like you, Arcee." With that, he unhooked himself from his seat and headed for the large opening. Arcee and Prime, still shaken from their ordeal, struggled to get out of their seats.

Grimlock left his half and saw that a variety of Shockwave's troops were approaching his little group. If he could grin, he would have as he pulled out his Energo-sword.

"Me here to save Dinobots," He said as he leaped from the ship and dashed towards the closes Cons. "Me come too far to stop now!"

Within the control room of the larger ship, Shockwave and Megatron saw all the activity through the monitors.

"So," Megatron said as he saw Grimlock tear through oncoming forces. "He has arrived just as you predicted."

"Indeed, Lord Megatron," Shockwave said. "He arrived later than I predicted, however. I half expected Grimlock to return to Cybertron before I had the chance to leave with my forces."

"No doubt Prime prevented Grimlock from going off recklessly," Megatron theorized. "I've often wondered what it would be like to face him since our days as gladiators. And I'm especially to see all of the enhancements you've given him." His hand unleashed his concealed blade.

Shockwave nodded and spoke like the ever loyal soldier he was pretending to be. "I shall follow your lead, Lord Megatron."

By the time Team Prime had gotten out of their seats and exited the two halves of the ship, they witnessed a one-sided battle going on between Grimlock and some of Shockwave's shock troops. While there were some Brutes, colossal Decepticons know for being experts in melee combat, but not even though could stop Grimlock's rampage. They're weapons and themselves were soon slashed to pieces by Grimlock's sword. The lucky ones were simply sent flying by his massive fist.

Optimus knew they had to take control of the situation or else Shockwave may attempt to either box them in or overwhelm them with sheer numbers. Plus, there was a chance the other Predacons were on the ship and Optimus wasn't looking forward to confronting them right now.

"Grimlock!" He called. "We need to focus on locating the other Dinobots right now. If we waste too much time fighting, we are certain to be overwhelmed."

"Me, Grimlock, know that!" Grimlock called back. "You go ahead. Me distract them!"

"What?" Bulkhead cried. "Grimlock, we're not leaving you!"

"Go!" Grimlock shouted. "Shockwave make me top priority. Give you chance to find and free others!"

Optimus reluctantly knew that Grimlock had a point. Shockwave would take advantage of this to try and capture Grimlock again. If Shockwave focused his efforts on doing that, it would theoritically make things easier for Team Prime to find Sludge, Slug, and Snarl, and free them. Prime made his decision. He changed his hand into its gun mode.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. The three of you go on ahead and try to locate the Dinobots. I will stay behind and support Grimlock."

The three nodded as they ran off ahead, blasting and bashing any Con unlucky enough to be in their way. Optimus ran over to Grimlock's side and began firing.

"Them three be alright?" Grimlock asked as he picked up on struggling Con and threw him across the room into a bunch of others.

"I have confidence in their abilities, Grimlock," Optimus replied as he continued shooting. "They will succeed."

"Such faith in your warriors is admirable to the last, Optimus,"

Grimlock and Optimus spun around to see none other than Megatron and Shockwave approaching them. Many shocktroops followed behind them.

"Pursue the other three!" Shockwave ordered. "Do not let them find the Dinobots! I shall allow Lord Megatron the privilege to deal with Optimus Prime…while I shall deal with my creation."

"Yes sir!" The troops responded as they drove past Grimlock and Optimus. The two were about to intercept them but they heard the sounds of energy cannons being charged. Both turned to see Megatron and Shockwave, who had their weapons aimed right them. Optimus was disappointed in himself for not being able to prevent any more trouble for his troops. His only hope was that he had managed to buy them enough time to have a head start.

Grimlock shook with rage. "Shockwave! Megatron!"

Megatron smirked as he held his arms out. "Grimlock. How nice to see you again."

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the other one. "Shockwave."

"We meet again, Optimus Prime," Shockwave said. "Your ability to survive whatever the situation is most impressive. It is only logical that you would be chosen as the next prime." He looked at Grimlock. "You have come to rescue your teammates. Fortunately for you, I brought them with me to this primitive planet. Unfortunately for you, your efforts will all be in vain."

Grimlock stepped forward, pointing his sword at Shockwave. "You torment us Dinobots for last time, Shockwave!"

"Torment is besides the point, Grimlock," Shockwave told him. "Regardless of your flaws, you and your team are my greatest creations. I shall regain control of all five of you. And should I fail to accomplish this task, the only fate that shall await you will be termination."

That got Grimlock right in the spark. The idea that Shockwave would so simply take about terminating his teammates like they were nothing. It was that attitude that made him hate the Decepticons with a passion. Roaring in anger, Grimlock charged at Shockwave.

"Grimlock, no!" Optimus cried but Grimlock did not falter at his rush.

"Predictable," Shockwave said plainly as he aimed his arm cannon and fired. Grimlock blocked it with energon shield and continued charging at the scientist who had caused him so much pain and humiliation.

But he was so focused on Shockwave that he had forgotten about Megatron. The Decepticon leader aimed his fusion cannon at Grimlock and fired. It shot him right in the head.

"Grimlock!" Optimus cried as his comrade fell to the ground. At first he thought that Grimlock was done for but he felt relief fill him as Grimlock slowly rose to his feet. The side of his head was badly damaged but he was still functional. Megatron was actually impressed by what he saw.

"Hmm. I see that Shockwave's experiments on you have given you even greater durability. You should consider yourself lucky, Grimlock."

Suddenly Megatron recoiled as he felt two energy blasts strike him in the chest. Damaged but still functional, Megatron glared at the one who shot him.

"Prime!"

Optimus kept his gun aimed at Megatron, who snarled as he faced Optimus.

Grimlock gripped his sword and shield as he faced Shockwave.

A two on two battle with no holds barred.

Within their holding cells, Sludge, Slug, and Snarl had heard all of the noise going on.

"What's that?" Sludge asked once he had started hearing the shooting.

"Sounds like a battle," Snarl said as he tilted his head.

"Maybe it's Grimlock, come to save us." Sludge suggested.

Slug frowned at him. "I think that's a high possibility, Sludge."

"You are correct."

Slug frowned as he turned his head to see that Ratbat had come to visited them again.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked the diminutive Decepticon.

"Than seeing Autobots completely helpless to do anything?" Ratbat responded gleefully. "Of course not."

Slug growled.

"But since you can't do anything, I might as well tell you what's going on," Ratbat mocked the Dinobots. "Your precious Grimlock is here and he's brought several Autobots with him."

That really got the Dinobots' attention.

"I knew Grimlock would come," Sludge said proudly.

"Oh give it up," Ratbat hissed. "There's no way Grimlock will ever make it here. Megatron and Shockwave have gone to face him and Optimus Prime. And the Insecticon Trio have gone to deal with the rest of the rescue team. They'll never make here."

n -

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee dashed through the halls of Shockwave's ship.

"Okay," Bulkhead said as he looked around. "Which way leads to the cells?"

Arcee grunted in frustration. Everywhere seemed to lead to everywhere else. "This would be so much easier if we had a map."

Bumblebee then suggested something that sent the other two skidding to a halt.

"The control room?" Arcee and Bulkhead asked simultaneously. Bumblebee nodded.

"If we find the control room, we should be able to figure out where the cells are," Bulkhead suggested.

"Better yet, maybe something there can open the cell doors and allow the Dinobots to escape on their own."

"Not to mention all the damage they'll do once they're out," Bulkhead realized. "Great idea, Bee. Only problem is...how do we get to the control room?"

"I'm afraid none of you will be going anywhere!"

The three of them turned around to see three Insecticons stand in the halls right in front of them. Bulkhead recognized the middle one as Hardshell, the one he fought for the Tox-N. The other two however were a complete mystery.

"So you survived, Wrecker," Hardshell hissed, deeply unhappy that Bulkhead made a recovery from being shot in the back.

Bulkhead chuckled. "We Wreckers don't go down easy."

"No, you do not," Hardshell agreed. "Fortunately, I have brought some better back-up than those drones you faced last time. Meet my brothers, Sharpshot and Kickback."

Kickback chuckled. "So this is Grimlock's rescue team? Oh, it's been so long since I got to crush any Autobots. I shall enjoy this."

Sharpshot looked at Hardshell. "Shall we leave the Wrecker for you, Hardshell, Hardshell."

Hardshell chuckled. "You can choose which of the two you want to fight, but the Wrecker is mine!"

Harshell charged forward like a rhino, bowling Arcee and Bumblebee to the side as he slammed into Bulkhead. Bulkhead quickly planted his feet firmly and struggled to stop his foe.

Arcee was about to help Bulkhead when she felt something slam into her. She flew through the air and painfully skid across the ground. When she finally came to a stop, she glared at her attacker, Kickback.

"So, you're Arcee," Kickback sneered at the Autobot femme. "The one hunting Airachnid."

Arcee froze when she heard him mention that piece of slag.

"I've got a message for Airachnid from Razorclaw," Kickback went on. "And since you're gunning for her, I might as well let you deliver the message."

Arcee looked at Kickback between confusion and suspicion. Why in the world did the Predacon leader have a message for Airachnid?

"Here's the message," Kickback told her. "'"You have disgraced the skills I've taught you long enough. Now my former student you are now my prey. You will now learn just what is the difference is between an honorable hunter and a dishonorable poacher.'"

Arcee could not believe her audio receptors. Her arch-nemesis was a student of Razorclaw, the greatest Decepticon hunter. In retrospect, however, this seemed to make sense. Airachnid always did take a hunting approach to her enemies and victims. And who better to teach the art of hunting than the Predacons. But then the rest of the message finally reached her. Razorclaw was gunning for Airachnid too! The ironic situation actually brought a smile to her face. But then she quickly shook her head. Now was not the time. Arcee started doing some calculating was she waited for Kickback to do his next move. Insecticons were pretty tough. Personally, she was certain Bulkhead had the best chance of fighting one of these creepy crawlers one on one. She and Bumblebee once teamed up against one and it tossed them around like ragdolls. And there was no third rail to lure these Insecticons onto. The best bet would be to somehow dodge them and find the Dinobots. If Grimlock and Swoop could trash Insecticons with ease, the other three obviously could.

"Guys!" She called to the others. "It's too risky to fight them right now. We need to focus on saving the Dinobots!"

Kickback snorted. "As if we'd let you free those three Dino-dodos."

Arcee changed her hands to their gun-modes and started firing at Kickback as she ran towards him. She had caught him off guard, causing the Insecticon to snarl in pain as her blasts struck him. Furious, he kicked off the ground and shot towards her. Arcee quickly flipped over him, mentally grateful that Shockwave had brought ship big enough for her to do such maneuvers.

Bulkhead, who was struggling with Hardshell to see who could push each other back, saw Arcee and decided to make his move. He stopped resisting and shifted his body weight backwards. This combined with Hardshell's own momentum caused the Insecticon to lurch forward. Bulkhead kicked him for good measure, which gave more of a push to Hardshell's flying body. While this was a good opportunity to strike the bug down as payback, Bulkhead knew that Arcee was right. He looked over to see Bumblebee and Sharpshot shooting it out with each other. He opened fire on Sharpshot too. His firepower had more kick in it than Bumblebee's or Arcee's so his attacks were able to knock Sharpshot to the side.

"Come on, Bee!" Bulkhead called as he pulled Bumblebee.

"You're not getting away, away!" Sharpshot called as he pulled a grenade launcher at them.

"Grenade!" Arcee called to them.

Everyone ducked as Sharpshot fired at them. The grenade shot forward. But then it opened up to reveal what appeared to be razor sharp blades.

"Shrapnels!" Bulkhead cried. He quickly got in front of Arcee and Bumblebee with surprising speed and held his large arms out in defense. The shrapnels fired all over the place, with plenty striking Bulkhead's arms and legs. He hissed in pain as he felt the blades dig into his armor.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee screamed while Bumblebee beeped in panic.

"I'm fine," Bulkhead groaned. "But another shot like that I'm gonna wind up as metal cheese."

Bumblebee quickly turned around and began blasting at the Insecticon trio. Arcee followed his lead as started firing at them while they backed away. Soon they found a turning point and quickly turned.

"Get back here!" Hardshell yelled. He and his brothers transformed into their insect modes and flew off after them.

"Think," Arcee said to her teammates. "Where would the control room be?"

Just then the three heard some sort of pounding noise coming. It was rather faint. They could just barely make it out.

Bumblebee beeped a question at the other two.

"I'm not sure what it is, Bumblebee," Arcee replied.

Bumblebee beeped again.

"It could be the Dinobots," Arcee admitted.

"Or some sort of trap set up by Shockwave," Bulkhead pointed out.

Arcee cringed. "Or that."

The pounding continued on. Bumblebee started beeping again.

"I guess we won't know until we take a look," Arcee conceded. "Alright, I'll go take a look. You two try and find that control room!"

"What if we run into the Insecticons?" Bulkhead asked. "Or better yet, what if you run into them?"

"I'll think of something," Arcee replied. "Now go!"

And so the three split up. And a good thing that there was so many different passageways and turns on this ship because the Insecticons some came into the hallway.

"Which way did they go, go?" Sharpshot asked.

"Split up!" Hardshell ordered his brothers. "We won't let them get far!"

* * *

Back in the Dinobots' cell, Ratbat glared at Sludge, who had been repeatedly punching the ground. The noise he was making was loud and annoying. Finally running out of patience, he turned to face the Dinobot.

"What the slag are you doing?" he demanded.

Sludge smiled at him. "Making noise."

"I can see that, you prehistoric pea-brain!" Ratbat snapped. "I want to know why you're making noise!"

Sludge kept smiling. "To make it easier for Grimlock to find us."

Ratbat's demeanor fell in an instant. Then he quickly regained himself and laughed.

"You stupid dolt! Grimlock doesn't stand a chance a chance against the combined power of Megatron and Shockwave, even with Optimus Prime helping him. He'll soon be captured and then all of you Dinobots are gonna be nothing more than his mindless slaves! Game over! You've lost!"

But just then the door opened up. The Dinobots and Ratbat all turned around to see who had just entered. Ratbat expected it to be Shockwave informing him that Grimlock had fallen. But instead some femme walked into the room. He squawked in panic. He knew who this femme was. She was Arcee's Optimus' second in command!

Arcee took one look at Ratbat and quickly dispatched him with a spin kick. The bat Decepticon slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor in a slump. Certain that he wasn't getting up anytime soon, Arcee turned to face the Dinobots, who were all staring at her. She grinned at them. "The Dinobots, I presume?"

Slug and Snarl were both dumbfounded that a femme had come to rescue them. Sludge on the other hand was giving Arcee a scrutinizing look. She was ringing bells in his head but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"My name is Arcee," Arcee told them. "I'm…"

"I know who you are!" Sludge cried out once she said what her name was. "You're that femme Swoop likes!"

Arcee was completely confused. "Excuse me?"

Snarl and Slug cringed. "Ignore him!" Slug quickly interjected. "Where's Grimlock? Where's Prime?"

Arcee shook her head and turned her attention towards Slug. It seemed that she had completely forgotten what Sludge said, which was how Slug wanted it.

"They sent us ahead," Arcee explained.

"Us?" Snarl asked. "Who else is with you?"

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee," Arcee told them.

"Bulkhead? One of the Wreckers?" Slug laughed. "Now that's more like it. Hey, is Wheeljack with you?"

"Wheeljack's on Earth, but we had to go on ahead without him."

Slug grinned. "Good. Looking forward to beating him again in Con smashing. Anyway, get us out of here! I've been itching for a fight!"

Arcee looked at the doors. They were obviously reinforced or the Dinobots would have torn them down. She looked at the bars and saw that was no good either.

"Don't worry," She assured the three Dinobots. "My friends are looking for the control room." She pressed her comlink. "Everyone. I've made contact with the Dinobots. They're all okay. But they're locked up tight. I can't break them free. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, I need you guys to get to that control room right now. I'll see if there anything else I can do." She looked over for something, anything that could help free the Dinobots and her optics landed on Ratbat.

"Any chance he'd know how to unlock the doors?" She asked.

"Most likely," Slug answered. "He's been Shockwave's right hand bot this entire trip. Don't expect him to just tell you how to though."

Arcee started walking over to Ratbat. "I wasn't planning on just asking him."

* * *

Grimlock and Optimus, who were locked in battle with Shockwave and Megatron, both looked at each other after getting Arcee's transmission.

"You underestimate us, Shockwave," Grimlock said. "Dinobots about to be rescued. Now me finish you off!"

Grimlock charged at Shockwave, who aimed his arm cannon again. This time he fired a stronger blast that actually pushed Grimlock back a good distance. Shockwave charged forward at the Dinobot leader. Grimlock swung his sword but Shockwave blocked it with his gun-arm and punched Grimlock with his free hand. The blow actually knocked Grimlock off his feet. Shockwave marched toward him but Grimlock punched Shockwave's leg, causing him to stumble. Grimlock followed that up with an uppercut, punching Shockwave right in his optic. Shockwave stumbled backwards as he brought his hand to his optic. Grimlock then tackled his foe to the ground and began to repeatedly punch his face.

"This. For. Everything!"

But Grimlock had forgotten to pin Shockwave's arms down and Shockwave fired a beam right through Grimlock's torso. Grimlock yelled in pain as he clutched his wound. Shockwave responded by kicking him off. Shockwave started walking towards Grimlock, who quickly grabbed a fallen Con and threw him at Shockwave. The scientist simply bashed the deceased warrior aside, only for a second one that Grimlock had been saving to strike him and knock him off balance.

Megatron and Optimus were also fighting. After taking a few shots at each other, they decided to go for close combat. Both unleashed their swords and charged at each other. They both slashed at each other, crossing blades.

"Prime," Megatron sneered. "It seems that both of us have gained some valuable allies to our sides. But even with the Dinobots on your side, I shall end you and your precious team of Autobots."

Optimus pushed Megatron away and quickly punched the Decepticon leader before he could retaliate. He moved in for another attack but Megatron managed to slash him across his chestplate. The blow caused Optimus to bend over in pain, allowing Megatron to punch him in the face. He charged forward but Optimus quickly rolled out of the way, got up, and slashed Megatron across the back. Megatron turned around and the two resumed their sword fighting.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both excited when they heard that Arcee had found the Dinobots. Now all they had to do was find the control room and dodge all the Decepticons on board. Fortunately when they ran into more of Shockwave's forces, they took out all but one, "persuading" him to lead them to the control room.

"Finally," Bulkhead said as he took a look at the controls. He looked at the Decepticon in his hand. "Now…which one runs the cells to the Dinobots."

"The Dinobots?" the Con cried. "I'm not letting them get loose! Shockwave would scrap me!"

Bulkhead turned his free hand into its mace/wrecking ball mode. "And what makes you think _I _won't?"

"Go ahead. You already scrapped the others. Why should scrapping me be any different?"

Grunting in frustration, Bulkhead tossed the Con to the side, where he slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Come on, Bee," Bulkhead said as he walked over to the controls. "We're just trying to find the holding cells. How hard can that be?" But his face fell as he looked at the different buttons and switches. "Uh…this might take a little longer than I thought."

* * *

When Ratbat came to, he was greeted to the sight of Arcee's gun pointing at him.

"Hello, Ratbat," Arcee said smugly.

"Arcee," Ratbat hissed. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Likewise. So tell me, you metal rodent, how do I free the Dinobots?"

Ratbat laughed. "What? Do you really think that you can just aim a gun at me and expect me to squeal just like that? I'm a bat, not a rat."

"But since your name is Ratbat, wouldn't that make you both?" Sludge pointed out.

Ratbat glared. "I'll get you for that later, Sludge."

"You're not going to be doing anything except telling me how to open these doors." Arcee threatened Ratbat. "I don't have to ask you, you know. I could always just slag you and get someone else to do it. In fact, I think I'd be doing the whole universe a favor."

"Oh really, Arcee?" Ratbat mocked. "You have drive but you always charge in without thinking. Did you really think that a simple Energon scout like me would be chosen to guard the Dinobots alone?"

Arcee looked at him curiously just as she registered his words. Suddenly three Brutes fell from above, making loud thuds as they landed on the floor. Arcee reluctantly released Ratbat in order to use both of her arms. She stuck in a cell with three Brutes and Ratbat. Thanks to those lugnuts' sizes, she had little maneuvering. Plus she was pretty sure that her fire power would minimal damage to them.

"Oh scrap," Arcee muttered. She was about to take a fighting stance when Ratbat flew at her with surprising speed. He latched onto her neck before she could do anything.

"Just because I'm a simple Energon scout now," Ratbat said. "Doesn't mean I'm defenseless."

Then he chomped into her neck. Arcee gave out a cry of pain and felt fear grip her spark as she realized what was about to happen. She knocked Ratbat off but he had managed to drain a decent amount of her energon. The fact that he had been able to do so in such a short time showed credit to the former Senator. He could tell that she was now disoriented and in very poor fighting condition.

"Gentlemen," He addressed the brutes suavely. "Would you kindly treat this femme with the same care and decorum as a trash compacter has with scrap metal?"

The Dinobots watched what was going on in their cells. Snarl had to give the Decepticon credit for his little skill. Sludge thought it was pretty low for Ratbat to do something like that. Slug didn't show what he felt about the whole situation.

* * *

Back in the control room, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were looking frantically at the controls, afraid of causing some kind of trouble if they pressed the wrong button.

"Oh, man," Bulkhead groaned. "What do we do, Bee?"

Bumblebee beeped to him, explaining that he was just lost as the Wrecker. Bulkhead looked back and forth, trying to find the right button. If he was a human, he would have started sweating by now.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door he and Bumblebee had locked. And they had a feeling that it wasn't any Autobots doing that pounding. Bulkhead looked back and forth between the door and the controls.

"Ah, slag it!" He said as he raised his wrecking ball arm. "Time to do what Wreckers do best!"

Bulkhead began smashing the controls furiously. If this didn't help, he didn't know what would.

But then alarms began blaring and the door behind suddenly revealed extra doors that layered over the first one. Bumblebee frantically went over to the door switch but nothing happened when he pressed it. Suddenly gun turrets popped out of the ceiling and began firing at the two Autobots.

"That slagging Shockwave!" Bulkhead roared as he and Bumblebee scrambled for cover. "He plans for slagging everything!"

Bumblebee beeped to Bulkhead as he quickly shot at the gun turrets.

"I don't know, Bee," Bulkhead admitted as he fired at the turrets too. "I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever get out of this." He ran over to the door and started pounding on it. "We've got to get out of here before something else happens." He struck the door as hard as he could but a faint groan from the door was he all got for his efforts.

Bumblebee was about to run over and join him when his optics on the relays to the control room's computers. After contemplating for a moment, Bumblebee shrugged and went over to the relays and started yanking out one of the relay's data feed cord.

Bulkhead heard the noise and turned around. "What are you doing, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee was too focused on his work and didn't hear Bulkhead's question. He went over to the computer's main power feed and ripped out another cord. He grabbed the main power feed cord with one hand and the data feed cord with another. Bulkhead finally realized what Bumblebee was up to.

"Go for it, Bee!"

Bumblebee nodded as he connected the two cords together.

* * *

In the holding area, Arcee was not faring as good. Thanks to having some of her energon drained by Ratbat, she was easily overpowered by those Brutes. She was lying on the ground as one of them started to approach her. Ratbat was watching gleefully from the ceiling. The Brute raised his hammer above his head. As Arcee closed her eyes and waited for the blow…the lights suddenly went out.

"What the?" Ratbat asked in confusion.

But the Dinobots knew exactly what happened. Slug made his move. Arcee watched in amazement as his body altered and twisted until a fierce looking triceratops stood in his cell.

"Dinobots!" He yelled to Sludge and Snarl. "Let's rumble!"

With that, Slug rammed his cell door again. This time it did come down…and on top of the Brute who was about to offline Arcee. Slug walked over his door before pausing to look at the Brute he was on top of.

"Excuse me," He said mockingly before he continued walking.

The two other Brutes were about to take their chance with him when Snarl, having transformed into a wicked looking stegosaurus broke down his door. The Brute closest tried to attack but Snarl took a swipe at him with his sharp tail. The spikes at the end lodged into the Brute's torso. Snarl swung his tail again, sending the Brute slamming into the wall.

Everyone's attention was drawn as Sludge, who couldn't transform due to the size of his cell, ripped his and part of the cell with relative ease. He raised a massive fist and slammed it down on the last Brute before the Con could do anything.

Even in her weakened state, Arcee was amazed at what she saw.

_So this is the power of the Dinobots. I thank Primus they're on our side._

The Dinobots all turned their heads to Ratbat, who was still hanging from the ceiling.

"Now Ratbat," Slug chuckled. "I think we have some payback coming for you annoying the slag out of us!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I must fly, Slug. I know when I am outmatched. Good-bye!"

Ratbat unfolded his wings and flew out the door before anyone could make a grab for him.

"Scrap!" Slug roared. "Get back here!"

"We'll get him later, Slug," Snarl assured him. "Right now, we need to go and find Grimlock."

Just then a faint noise reached Arcee's audio receptors. "Anyone…anyone else here that."

The Dinobots froze when she said that. Come to think of it, if they just quieted down, they could hear a faint beeping noise. Everyone slowly turned their heads to the ceiling where they saw a flashing, cylinder like object hanging there. One thought occurred to them all.

"Oh, slag!"

The Dinobots scrammed out as fast as they could, with Sludge quickly scooping Arcee off the ground as they did. No sooner did Sludge step out of the room did the bomb Ratbat left blow up. The Brutes inside were completely destroyed but Arcee and the Dinobots were completely intact.

"I am really starting to hate that stupid bat," Snarl, well, snarled.

"Come on," Slug said. "We have to find Grimlock."

Sludge gently put Arcee on the ground before he too transformed. His body shifted and rearranged itself before a power Apatosaurus stood for all to see. He lowered his longer neck done and gently placed Arcee between his teeth. Arcee was about to ask what he was doing until Sludge lifted her up and placed her on his back. The femme realized that Sludge was giving her a ride.

"Err…thanks," She said.

"Sure," Sludge said. "Anything for the femme of Swoop's optic."

Arcee recalled him saying something similar in the cells. "What do you mean?"

Slug jostled Sludge before the latter could say anything else. "Ignore him. He gets confused sometimes."

Sludge glared at Slug but Arcee, still disoriented, decided to take Slug's word for it and allowed herself to rest on Sludge's back. Slug motioned for Sludge to get closer so the larger Dinobot lowered his neck down.

"You dimbot!" Slug whispered. "Don't go blabbing Swoop's business. If he wants to tell her how he feels than he'll do it."

Sludge nodded his head, feeling bad now for nearly blurting out his friend's personal stuff.

Just then the sound of running could be heard. The Dinobots braced themselves for a fight but that changed when it was Bulkhead and Bumblebee passed the corner. The two Autobots came to a halt when they saw the Dinobots standing there. Slug laughed.

"So there you are, Bulkhead. I'm guessing we have you to thank for busting us out?"

Bulkhead stared at the Dinobots' new alt-modes for a moment before regaining himself. "Actually, the credit goes to Bumblebee here. It was his idea to make the power surge."

Bumblebee rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Not bad, kid," Slug commented. "It was thanks to you we finally got out of that pit. We owe ya one."

"We've got to hurry," Bulkhead said. "We just managed to get out of the control room and Shockwave's goons are fixing the room right now! Let's get with Grimlock and Optimus and bail!"

Just then the three Insecticons rounded the same corner.

"There you are, Wrecker!" Hardshell hissed at Bulkhead. "And this time you won't…" His voice faltered at seeing the three Dinobots loose in the hallway.

Sludge laughed. "Uh-oh. Looks like we've got a little Insecticon problem."

Slug snickered as he started stomping up to them. "A problem I'd be glad to handle."

Sharpshot quickly acted by unleashing a barrage of blasts upon the Dinobots. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had to duck for cover but the Dinobots were a bit more resistant to their attacks. Slug found them to be irritating at best. Lowering his horns, he charged straight at them with full force. Hardshell quickly maneuvered but Kickback was not so fortunate. Slug rammed right into him and sent the Insecticon flying. Hardshell moved to intercept Slug but Sludge unleashed his powerful neck crashing down on him. The blow left him stunned long enough for Snarl to bash him with his tail. Sharpshot pulled out his grenade launcher and prepared to fire. Slug saw what Sharpshot was about to do and opened his mouth. A stream of flame burst out and scorched Sharpshot's back. The Insecticon screamed in pain. Bulkhead quickly used this opening to slam his fist into Sharpshot's face.

"As much as I'd love to squash these guys," Bulkhead said. "We need to find Grimlock and Optimus right now.

Sludge nodded. "He's right. Our leader comes first."

"Follow me!" Bulkhead called to them as he led the way to the hangar before the Insecticons could recover.

* * *

In the hangar bay, Shockwave kicked off Grimlock. When Shockwave had been distracted by the unexpected power surge, Grimlock had tackled him. The two grappled for a bit but Shockwave managed to get him off. Just as he did, the power came back online. With communications back online, Shockwave activated his comlink. "Report."

"We just suffered a massive surge in the central core. All computer systems went off line and is currently rebooting. As of now all systems are online via emergency backups."

"What happened, Shockwave?" Megatron demanded as he made some distance between him and Optimus.

"I have to admit, Lord Megatron, I did not expect this." Shockwave admitted, still playing the loyal lackey.

But he and Megatron knew exactly what must have happened. It was the Autobots in their attempts to free the Dinobots. Shockwave also had to admit that he was impressed. Prime's team was more resourceful than he had given them credit for.

Megatron was about to say something when a loud, thundering noise reached his audio receptors. The noise also got Shockwave, Optimus, and Grimlock's attention.

"What in…"

But then Team Prime and the Dinobots burst into the hangar.

"Grimlock!" The Dinobots shouted as they ran to their leader's side.

"Sludge? Slug? Snarl?" Grimlock said as he slowly got up to his feet. "You alright?"

"A lot better now that you're here," Snarl replied. He looked around. "Hey…where's Swoop?"

"Him fighting Divebomb," Grimlock answered. He looked at Shockwave. "Me, Grimlock, win! You, Shockwave, lose!"

Optimus went over to his team. Bulkhead was carrying Arcee now.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked in concern.

"I'm alright," Arcee assured him. "Ratbat just managed to get some energon from me."

Optimus nodded. He turned to Grimlock. "Our main objective is complete, Grimlock. It's time for us to retreat."

"No!" Grimlock roared. "Not leave till Shockwave scrap!"

The other Dinobots gathered around him. "We'll take him down together!" Sludge said.

"We deserve plenty of payback for what he's put us through," Slug added.

"This Unicron Spawn's been online far too long."

Optimus knew he had to do something fast. He and Grimlock had both sustained damage. Grimlock had to realize that sometimes retreating was necessary in battle. They had the Dinobots with them and took out many of Shockwave's troops. The chance to fight Shockwave himself could wait another day. Then it hit Optimus.

"Grimlock," Optimus said. "What about Swoop?"

Grimlock froze when he said that.

"I know you are confident about his abilities," Optimus said. "But what if the other Predacons are there? Even if Swoop does defeat Divebomb, can he defeat all of the Predacons by himself?"

Grimlock knew Optimus had a point. Plus, the Predacons fought just as dirty as the Dinobots did. There was a chance that they would wait for Swoop to get tired from his battle with Divebomb and gang up on him.

Grimlock shook his head. "No! Me, Grimlock, not lose any Dinobots!" He pointed at Shockwave. "Me deal with you later. Right now, Dinobots look after their own!"

The Dinobots all somehow managed to smile despite their dinosaur faces.

"What's the plan, Grimlock?" Snarl asked, eager to follow his leader's orders again.

"Sludge!" Grimlock called to his powerhouse. "Shake them up! Slug! Turn the heat on!"

Sludge and Slug obeyed as the former began stomping the ground furiously while the latter blasted fire at Shockwave and Megatron. Sludge's stomping was knocking everyone off balance while the flames began scorching the two Decepticons' armor.

Grimlock went over to the wreckage of the ship he and Swoop stole. "Snarl! Give me hand!"

Snarl quickly transformed back into his robot mode and ran to Grimlock's side. With a bit of effort, the two manged to pick up the half.

"On three! One! Two! Three!"

With a mighty heave, the two Dinobots sent the debris flying right at the Decepticons. It slammed into them with a mighty crash.

"Now!" Grimlock called to his team. "We get while going good! Need to help Swoop!"

Sludge and Slug let out a cheer as they transformed into their robot modes. As the hangar was still open from the battle, they quickly dashed out.

Optimus looked over at his team. "Autobots, well done. We now have all of the Dinobots."

"And I'm glad they're fighting for the Autobots," Arcee said. "I saw them take out a trio of Brutes like they were nothing. Once we get all five together…"

"Right now we should focus on helping, Swoop," Optimus said. "Autobots! Roll-out!"

All of the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and followed after the Dinobots.

Megatron angrily shot the debris off his body. "They're getting away, Shockwave!"

"Not for long, Lord Megatron," Shockwave told him as he activated his comlink. "All units, report to me immediately. The Dinobots have escaped and we need to recapture them!"

* * *

Divebomb was having a ball. He and Swoop had been going at it all this time. The flyer was definitely not the little rookie he had beaten up all those vorns ago.

The two's aerial dance battle never seemed to end as they continued to try and outmaneuver each other or simply blast each other out of the sky.

Divebomb took a nose dive against Swoop but the Dinobot did a barrel roll to dodge. He then slammed his beak against the eagle Predacon but Divebomb retaliated with a swipe of his talons. The two then decided that enough was enough of the air battle and landed on the ground, transforming into their robot modes. Swoop pulled out his Thermal Sword with one hand and held one of his launchers in the other. Divebomb detached one of his particle beam rifles from his wing and held it with one hand. Using his other hand, he pulled out a sword with a laser targeting system attached.

"So you're good in the sky, Swoop," Divebomb sneered. "Let's see how good your ground skills are!"

The two Transformers charged at each other. Divebomb used his targeting system to lock onto Swoop and started shooting at him with his rifle. Swoop rolled out of the way and fired his missile. Divebomb quickly leaped to the side as the missile just barely passed. The two were at close quarters now and attacked using their swords. Divebomb had to duck to dodge Swoop's slash and aimed his rifle to shoot his foe point blank. Swoop countered by shoulder ramming the Predacon. The blow knocked Divebomb flat on his back. Swoop went to stab him but Divebomb grabbed his sword and slashed Swoop across his chestplate. Swoop quickly made some distance between them and fired another missile. Divebomb transformed back into his eagle mode to dodge it, only to have Swoop transform into his beast mode and slammed him to the ground. He transformed back into his robot mode and picked up his sword. Divebomb quickly transformed into his robot mode again and grabbed his sword while also taking his other beam rifle from his second wing. It seemed that these two were going to be at it all day. As the two were about to charge again…

"Aaaagh!" Swoop cried as something shot him right in the back, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"What?" Divebomb exclaimed. He looked past Swoop. "Oh no."

The other four Predacons, in their robot modes, were walking towards him and the fallen Swoop.

"What's the big idea hogging an Autobot all to yourself, Divebomb?" Tantrum demanded.

"It's not just an Autobot," Rampage said as he looked closer. "It's another one of those Dinobots! The flyer called Swoop."

"Great," Headstrong cheered. "We get to bash an Autobot and a Dinobot all at once."

Divebomb was furious. "All of you back off! This is my prey and mine alone! You have no business getting in the way!"

"We look after our own, Divebomb," Razorclaw said to his flyer. "And the others have been looking for some action."

Swoop weakly got up. "I ain't going down. Especially not by you Preds!"

He grabbed his launcher and fired again. The Predacons all had to scatter to dodge the missile. Headstrong and Tantrum ran towards Swoop and gave him a double punch to the chest plate. Swoop was knocked off his feet. He grabbed his thermal sword and went to slash them but his sword was blocked by Rampage's own thermal sword. But then Headstrong rammed him from the side. Then Tantrum punched him in the face. As Swoop stumbled, Rampage kicked him. Eventually poor Swoop was caught up in a beating circle. Headstrong, Tantrum, and Rampage were taking turns hitting Swoop, causing the poor Dinobot so hurt and disoriented that he couldn't tell up from down. Razorclaw sat back and watched his team have their fun. But he noticed Divebomb was not participating.

"What's wrong, Divebomb?" He asked. "He was your prey after all."

"Mine and mine alone," Divebomb snapped at his leader. "This isn't even a fight anymore. It's just a thrashing."

Razorclaw shrugged his shoulders as he started walking over to the other three Predacons. "I think this little torment has gone on long enough, Predacons. Let's put this poor Dinobot out of his misery.

The other three quickly parted ways for their leader as Razorclaw drew his own sonic sword out. He walked over to Swoop and raised his sword above his head. "All too easy."

Just then the area around the Predacons got darker. They were confused by this sudden change until Razorclaw noticed that four large shadows loomed over them. He turned around…and what he saw made him to leap back and assume a fighting stance.

Towering over the Predacons were Grimlock, Sludge, Slug, and Snarl. And they did not look happy.

"Grimlock?" Headstrong exclaimed.

"And the other Dinobots!" Tantrum cried when he saw the others. "How did they get out?" He and other Predacons assumed fighting stances alongside Razorclaw.

Grimlock ignored them all as he looked over at his fallen warrior. "Swoop?"

Weakly Swoop looked up at his leader through damaged optics. He noticed the other Dinobots standing next to him. "Sludge? Slug? Snarl? Is that you?"

Sludge looked at his friend sadly. "It's us, buddy."

Swoop looked at Grimlock and weakly cracked a smile. "You did it, Grimlock. S-sorry I couldn't be…more…help."

"You rest now, Swoop," Grimlock said in an uncharacteristic softness. "You earn it."

Swoop slowly nodded his head. Grimlock turned around to face the Predacons. His visor glowed with light, showing his anger. His reunion with Shockwave had really got his temper to rise. But seeing one of his warriors like this…was the final straw.

"You, Predacons, hurt Swoop," Grimlock said, his body trembling with rage. "Now me Grimlock ANGRY!"

Grimlock slammed his fists onto the ground as he began to transform. His body twisted and moved itself around like some sort of mechanical puzzle. His arms shifted into legs, his legs combined and extended into a tail. The Predacons watched as Grimlock's body shifted from a gigantic warrior into an even bigger creature with a massive pair of jaws. Flames spewed from its mouth. Everyone was now gazing at a huge, fire breathing tyrannosaurus rex!

"Dinobots!" Grimlock roared at his teammates. "Transform!"

Roaring for battle, the other three Dinobots transformed into their dinosaur modes. A triceratops, a stegosaurus, and an apatosaurus stood beside the t-rex. Swoop, with some effort, was able to transform into his pteranodon form and joined his brothers. The five Dinobots all stared down the Predacons.

Razorclaw was not shaken at seeing Grimlock's alternate mode for the first time. Shockwave had given his team what was needed to combat the Dinobots and he would not let those upgrades go to waste. He looked over at his men.

"Two can play at this game, Grimlock," Razorclaw ordered. "Predacons! _This _is the prey we have long dreamed of hunting! Transform!"

Obeying their leader, the Predacons, including Divebomb, all transformed into their beast modes. Aside from Swoop, the Dinobots were surprised at seeing the mechanical animals that now stood in place of the Predacons.

"See this, Grimlock?" Razorclaw taunted. ""Like you we have new forms with the very same research your team went though. Your upgrades will not be an edge in this fight, Grimlock. Now let the best team win!"

"No one beat us! Not now! Not ever!" Grimlock thundered. "Dinobots! Attack!"

"Predacons!" Razorclaw ordered. "Go for the kill!"

And with battle cries coming from both sides, the Dinobots and the Predacons charged at each other, ready to make each other nothing but piles of scrap metal!

End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me. If they did, I would so be psyched cause I'd own the Dinobots.**

**I have played Fall of Cybertron and I loved it! If this doesn't get people into Transformers, I don't know what will. And I loved how they portrayed the Dinobots in this one. Very nice.**

**You know, everyone. I'm starting to wonder if I should just change Slug's name back to Slag. I can understand the whole censorship thing, but since Slag was his original name…I can't help but think it's better for him. What do you think?**

**Plus, credit goes to SpartanCommander, he's been my Beta reader and advisor for this story. You can thank him for many things in this story, but if you enjoyed the fight scenes, the credit definitely goes to him.**

_ In a cold, far away world  
A battle is raging between evil and good  
From the stars, they came here to Earth  
Caught in their struggle through the whole universe  
Robotic warriors give it their all  
Fight in disguise, 'til the victor stands tall_

_Transformers!_

_Defenders of truth, robots who fight in disguise_

_Transformers!_

_When the battle is through, only the strong will survive_  
_Til all are one_

**Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots chapter 6**

Megatron and Shockwave did not make a move yet as the remainder of the latter's troops gathered. While many had been taken out during the Autobots intrusion, Shockwave had plenty to spare. Megatron looked at the soldiers gathered and was satisfied with what he saw. As usual, Shockwave did not disappoint. Megatron gave the troops a simple command:

"Hunt them down."

With that command, the troops filed out ready to pursue their intended targets.

"It should be easy to find them," Shockwave commented to his leader. "I am certain the Dinobots will be engaging the Predacons very soon."

"You are also certain the upgrades will be efficient, Shockwave?"

"Though the Dinobots are some of my finest experiments, they are also some of my earliest. I have learned much since then. Even if the Predacons are not able to defeat the Dinobots, the engagement will be just as beneficial if not greater. For now, the Predacons merely need to survive. I shall study the data of their battle with the sensors that I have installed on their bodies to see how they handle the changes they have undergone. If there is anything flawed, then I shall fix it."

Megatron nodded in satisfaction. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much deadlier my greatest hunters have become."

"After the final process the Predacon's combat capabilities will vastly exceed what they currently possess."

Megatron was intrigued. "Oh?"

"I am positive that you will be pleased with the end results once they are completed."

* * *

Optimus and the rest of the Team Prime were racing as fast as they could in their vehicle modes. Shockwave's forces were scattering out of the ship. They had to get out of here now.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called base. "We have managed to rescue all of the Dinobots."

"Woohoo! Rock on!" Miko's voice called over the comlink. Optimus would have smiled if he was in his robot mode.

"Great work, Optimus!" Ratchet cheered. "Do you want me to activate the Ground Bridge?"

"Not yet," Optimus told him. "We got separated from Grimlock and the other three. They went to help Swoop. He was engaged in combat with Divebomb."

"Divebomb?! Oh, Primus. You mean to tell me that the Predacons are here?! On Earth?!"

"Divebomb is the only one we have seen thus far but it is very likely that the other Predacons are here too."

"By the All-spark. Optimus, the humans, no..._every living thing_ on Earth is in more danger with the Predacons than with any other Decepticon. To the Predacons, all life is fair game."

"I am well aware of the threat the Predacons pose to the life on this planet," Optimus told Ratchet. "We must locate the Dinobots and return to base as fast as we can. Can you pinpoint Grimlock and Swoop's signals?"

A brief moment passed as Ratchet worked on the computer. "Yes. I've picked up their signals. They're with eight unidentified others. I can assume three of them are the other Dinobots…while the other five must be the Predacons."

"Whoa! The Dinobots are in a fight?! Can we go see?" Obviously Miko.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped at her. "The Predacons are the last Decepticons you should encounter. And there's more, Optimus. Swoop's life signal is very faint. I think the Predacons did some extensive damage to him."

"Can you tell us where they are?" Optimus asked his medic.

Just then a loud roar like thunder boomed across the valley.

"What…was that?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh," Bulkhead perked up. "Something tells me finding the Dinobots isn't gonna be a problem."

Team Prime started riding toward the direction where the roar came from, putting as much pedal to the metal so as to hopefully lose Shockwave's troops.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between the Dinobots and the Predacons was well under way. Grimlock was locked in combat with Razorclaw. The lion transformer leaped at Grimlock before the t-rex could move and slashed him across the throat with his claws. Grimlock tried to snap at him with his jaws but Razorclaw had leaped back before he could. Although the Predacon leader's claws had only left scratches on Grimlock's neck, the fact that they had managed to do anything to his durable body showed what his enemy was capable of. Grimlock stomped towards Razorclaw and swung with his tail. The smaller transformer leaped over Grimlock tail and chomped down onto it. Grimlock gave a low grunt as the only sign that Razorclaw's fangs had done anything. He swung his tail to dislodge his foe but Razorclaw had already leaped off. He could see that Grimlock's armor made his close range attacks nigh useless. He instead decided to stick to long range and activated the cannons attached to his shoulder. The leader of the Dinobots was knocked back by the powerful concussion blasts that Razorclaw shot at him. He looked at his body and saw the dents in them. His body had withstood the concussion blasts' full power but if Razorclaw continued to hit him then he just might have a problem. He turned towards Razorclaw and unleashed his flame breath upon the Predacon leader, prompting the lion to quickly move. While his body was more durable now and could withstand hotter temperature, Razorclaw knew better than to just stand there and let Grimlock turn the heat up.

But Grimlock saw his move and charged towards Razorclaw when the Predacon dodge his flames. He lowered his head and skull-bashed Razorclaw. The lion struck a nearby boulder. Grimlock moved on his disoriented opponent but Razorclaw recovered in time and rolled out of the way as Grimlock tried to chomp him. He instead chomped the boulder that had been next to Razorclaw and proceeded in irritation to crush said boulder into dust with one bite. The two combatants looked at each other before continuing their fight.

Sludge on the other hand was dealing with Rampage. The psychotic tiger had tried several times to get close to the apatosaurus but the latter's longer neck and tail gave him good range despite his large and slow body. Seeing his leader choose to gun down Grimlock instead of going tooth to claw, Rampage decided to stick with that strategy too, and began firing from the double barreled machine guns in his legs.

Sludge grunted as he felt his body pelted by Rampage's ammunition. No matter what he tried, he couldn't find a way to block the attacks. His large body made him too much of an easy target and he had no way to properly defend himself. But it also gave him something else in return. Raising one large leg, Sludge slammed it down on the ground. The blow sent a small quake in the area, and it was so powerful that Rampage lost his balance. As he struggled to regain it, Sludge saw it as his opportunity to attack. Rampage just managed to get all his legs straight when he saw Sludge barreling towards him! He quickly leaped out of the way before getting flattened by the Dinobot. He started firing again but Sludge repeated his stomping, knocking Rampage off balance for a second time. He barely had time to scramble before getting squished. He tried to shoot again but Sludge made a third quake. Honestly, unless one of the two thought of something new, this would take forever. Unfortunately, using their brains was not exactly Sludge and Rampage's strong points.

Next was Slug and Tantrum. The triceratops and the bull had put a lot of distance between them as they prepared for the main event. Kicking up the ground with their feet, the two combatants charged at each other. Their horns were lowered to gouge each other through. As the distance closed, the two were picking speed and fast. It was like two trains about to collide.

"I'm gonna gore you with my own horns AUTOTRASH!" Tantrum bellowed.

The two collided, their horns interlocked with each other as they both grappled for the higher ground. At first the two were in a deadlock, neither one getting any hold over the other. And the stalemate was rallying up both of their tempers. They heaved and hoed, struggling so bad that dirt was being kicked up all over the place. Some of it got in their optics which only boosted their anger. It seemed that they would keep on going until they ran out of energy. But Tantrum had a trick up his sleeve. Before the charge, he had been generating electric volts within his horns. And they were pretty charged up about now. So he unleashed them. Slug howled in pain as the electricity surged through his body, causing him great agony. The flamethrower Dinobot began slacking, allowing Tantrum to start getting some more ground as he pushed his foe back. But while the electricity was hurting him, it still rallied up Slug's fury. With a primal roar he unleashed his flame breath on Tantrum. Now in pain too, Tantrum screamed out. Furiously he increased the charge in his electric attack. In retaliation, Slug turned up the heat of his flame breath. Tantrum could feel his armor melting from the intense heat. Meanwhile Slug could feel Tantrum's electricity damaging his internal systems. But both ignored the pains and injuries they were suffering as their thick armors and internal systems could take out more punishment than most Cybertronians could. It looked as if the two bots would wind up destroying each other in a gruesome tie.

After them was Snarl and Headstrong. Both had some pretty tough dents already but that didn't stop neither of them. Both were pretty stubborn in their own ways. Course, Headstrong was more vocal than Snarl was. He managed to get behind Snarl and prepared to ram him. Snarl raised his tail and got ready to swat the Predacon to the side.

Headstrong shot towards Snarl. "I'm going to knock you over!"

As soon as he got within range, Snarl bashed him to the side with his tail, knocking Headstrong a good distance. He was certain that this was gonna go on forever when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked behind and saw some sort of substance eating away at it. Acid! But...how? He looked over at Headstrong and saw the cause. He could just make out what was obviously acid secreting from Headstrong's horn. He had managed to get some on Snarl when they attacked each other. Snarl hissed as he felt the acid eating away at him. he shook his body furiously and luckily managed to get some off. But now he had a nasty wound to go with the dent he had put in Headstrong's head. Growling, he looked up. The battle between him and the rhino Predacon had taken them into the forest area. A think canopy of trees looked down at him. With the canopy hanging over them, Snarl couldn't use his plates to absorb sunlight and boost his power. And he could really use some sun-powered amplification right now. Cause if Headstrong got him with anymore of that acid, it might eat away until it got to his insides. And that was not something he wanted to experience.

Swoop knew that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Divebomb was not putting as much effort as he did before the other Predacons butted in. The two of them kept circling each other, neither one making any move to take the offensive in case the other had some trick up his sleeve. Or at least that's what Swoop first thought. Instead, it looked like Divebomb was feeling very…lackluster. As if he wasn't even trying to fight. Angered now, Swoop shot towards his foe. Divebomb made no effort to stop him and the two collided.

"What is wrong with you?!" Swoop demanded. "Fight me!"

"What would be the point?" Divebomb asked.

"Point?!" Swoop repeated incredulous. "Point?! After what you did to me, after what we were just doing, you suddenly think there's no point?!"

Divebomb managed to disentangle himself from Swoop and slammed into him. The blow was more than the badly injured bombardier could handle and he was knocked backwards into the trees behind them. Squawking in pain, Swoop slid down until he hit the ground with a loud thunk! Divebomb descended to the ground and landed.

"Look at you," the Predacon's flyer said. "You're too banged up to put up any kind of a fight, let alone a good one."

"As long as I'm breathing, I'll fight!" Swoop said as he struggled to get back up. "Never give up, never surrender!"

"Another one of your preachy Dinobot mottos?" Divebomb asked. "I'm not going to fight you while you're in this condition."

"Why?!" Swoop shouted. "You were so eager to fight me before!"

"That was before the others decided to butt into my fight and started attacking my prey. If anyone is to end you, it shall be me and me alone. I'm quite certain that you too wish for me to die by your hands and no one else's?"

Swoop couldn't believe his receptors. Was this really happening?

"You have proven yourself a worthy opponent, Swoop. And when I fight a worthy opponent, I want our fight to be a great one. You were unfairly outnumbered and are now near incapacitated. I could take advantage of this and offline you, but then we would never know if you really did have what it takes to beat me. And I find no thrill in prey that can barely fight back. So, I shall wait until you are fully recovered. Once you are, we shall pick up where we left off. Then we'll see who's the better flyer."

Swoop was too busy trying to process all of this to actually reply back to Divebomb. The eagle predacon took that as his cue to leave and began flying off. Swoop stayed on the ground, his processor still trying to take everything in. Divebomb really did have him at his mercy, but was willing to spare Swoop so that the two could have a better fight in the future.

_We will, Divebomb. _Swoop vowed right then and there. _And next time I will blast you out of the sky!_

* * *

Grimlock struck Razorclaw wiht his tail. The lion flew through the air but managed to twist his body around so that he landed back on his feet. Grimlock unleashed his fire breath but Razorclaw dashed to the side, ran behind Grimlock and leaped. He landed on top of Grimlock's head. Feeling the unwelcome guest, Grimlock prepared to shake his head but Razorclaw shot him point with his concussion blasters. Even with his more durable body, the close range of the attack was painful. Grimlock threw back his head as he roared in pain, knocking the Predacon leader off of him. Razorclaw was about to move when Grimlock's tail hit him again, knocking him further away from the Dinobot. Raozrclaw decided to go for the high ground and keep his distance. Point blank was more effective for damage but getting up close to Grimlock was a very risky ploy.

* * *

Sludge was getting frustrated with his opponent too. Rampage was running all over the place, not once letting up on his machine gun barrage. Sludge's new body was powerful, but also very slow. He raised his foot and began bringing it down for another seismic stomp, but Rampage saw his chance and jumped in the air just as Sludge slammed his foot down. He leaped at Sludge's neck and began firing point blank. Sludge howled as he swung his neck, striking Rampage with it. This knocked the tiger to the ground. Sludge went in to finish him off but Rampage was already on the move again.

* * *

Slug and Tantrum were still going at it. Who knew how much longer the two could last. Slug was stubborn but definitely not stupid. He then caught Tantrum off guard by stopping his frontal assault and actually titling himself backwars. The sudden lack of resistance caused Tantrum to go forward, flipping over Slug, who had landed flat on his back. With some effort, Slug managed to roll to roll himself back onto his feet just as Tantrum was. Slug immediately charged into him. The still frazzled bull didn't know what hit him. Hurt but still just as angry, Tantrum began electrocuting Slug again.

* * *

Snarl was in a tougher jam. He couldn't let Headstrong hit him with that acid oozing horn but his body wasn't all that fast. He quickly struck a nearby tree with his tail. The force knocked the tree off its roots and falling down towards the rhino Predacon. Having better agility than Snarl, Headstrong dodged the tree.

"What's with you? Too scared to fight me now!" Headstrong mocked. Snarl didn't bother replying back. He looked up at the sky. Knocking that tree down managed to open a small hole in the canopy of trees. But the ray of sun peeking through wouldn't be enough to give him the boost he desperately needed. Right now he had to make as much distance between him and Headstrong as possible.

But Headstrong had other plans and was preparing for another charge. As the Predacon ground assaulter came charging, Snarl readied himself. Just as Headstrong was in range, Snarl spun his body around. His tail hitting Headstrong in the side of his head and sending the Predacon crashing into another tree. The tree itself fell over from Headstrong crashing into it. Snarl looked at his tail and winced when he noticed that some splashes of acid had gotten on it.

And so the fights went. The Dinobots and the Predacons seemed evenly matched with each other. If things kept going the way they were, the battle could take Primus knew how long. Grimlock was about to give the order for his troops to transform and continue the fight in robot mode, when a sudden horn noise blared through the area. The Predacons and Dinobots all turned their heads to see the rest of Team Prime drive into view. Optimus transformed into his robot mode and aimed his gun at Razorclaw. Bulkhead transformed and aimed his cannons at Rampage and Tantrum. Bumblebee and Arcee went into the woods. Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and aimed his cannons at Headstrong.

Razorclaw fixed his optics at Optimus. "Optimus Prime. I was wondering when we would cross paths with each other."

"Razorclaw."

"Do you like our new forms, Optimus? Courtesy of Shockwave. The Dinobots have been a problem for a long time and now we are the solution."

"Stay out of this, Prime!" Grimlock snapped at Optimus. "This our fight."

Optimus focuses his attention on Grimlock. "Grimlock, we can't waste anymore time. We need to leave."

"No! You always run when you should fight, Optimus! Just like Cybertron! Not this time. We stand and fight!"

Optimus would have argued against Grimlock's claims but not at a time like this. "Grimlock, Shockwave's forces are closing in on us. If we stay here any longer, we'll risk getting captured. If you do this, then all our work will be for nothing. Do you want that to happen?"

Grimlock growled. On the one hand, he could continue battling the Predacons and risk getting killed or captured. On the other hand, they could run away and fight another day. And as much as Grimlock would rather fight and die than live with the knowledge that he ran away, he was not going to force the other Dinobots to go down with him.

"Fine. We fall back. For now. Dinobots! Time to retreat!"

The other Dinobots all snapped their heads in shock at Grimlock. Their leader? Ordering a retreat?

"We not afford getting caught again! We fight another time!"

"What makes you think we'll let you leave?!" Tantrum bellowed. He transformed into his robot mode and aimed his weapon, a cataylic carbine, at the Autobots and began to fire. Optimus dodged as a stream of chemicals shot went past him. If that had hit him, it would have begun to corrode his armor.

Rampage saw what was going on and transformed too. He aimed his lightning rifle and fired. The Autobots had to dodge as 60,000 volts of electricity fired from his weapon.

"Ratchet!" Optimus communicated the medic. "We need a ground bridge now!"

"Stop them!" Razorclaw ordered. "We cannot allow them to escape!"

The other Predacons obeyed and transformed into their robot modes. Headstrong started firing with his plasma sphere launcher as Razorclaw continued using his concussion rifles. Divebomb flew overhead, transforming into his robot mode and pulling one of his guns from his wings and firing at the Autobots. Everyone tried their best to duck and find cover.

"Where were you, Divebomb?" Razorclaw demanded.

"Taking care of business," was all Divebomb said. Razorclaw assumed that meant dealing with Swoop so he didn't press further.

"Dinobots!" Grimlock ordered. "Transform!"

Grimlock, Sludge, Slug and Snarl quickly transformed into their robots modes and armed themselves. Sludge was now carrying a massive warhammer. Snarl was armed with his stegosaurus spines, holding them like daggers. Slug was carrying a large club. And Grimlock was armed with his energon sword. He quickly pulled out his energon shield and used block against the Predacons' attacks.

"Where Swoop?" Grimlock asked as he held the shield steady.

"I'm coming, Grimlock!"

Everyone turned to see Swoop limping towards them. Sludge quickly stomped over and scooped his pal up before the Predacons could start targeting him. The Autobots winced when they saw how banged up he was.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Preds ganged up on him," Slug growled angrily. "Razorclaw was about to cut his head off if we hadn't showed up."

"Ratchet!" Optimus called again. "We need the ground bridge now!"

"I apologize, Optimus," Ratchet replied back. "Wheeljack just came in and he brought some bad news. I'll open the ground bridge and tell you when you got here."

"And prepare a sick bay," Optimus added. "Swoop's in need of medical attention."

"Understood."

The ground bridge opened up right in front of Team Prime and the Dinobots, who quickly ran into it.

"Slug! Swoop! Cover fire!" Grimlock ordered.

Slug pulled out a laser rifle while Swoop detached one of his missile launcher. The two began firing at the Predacons, who were forced to dodge for cover. Razorclaw and Rampage ducked behind some trees.

"We can't allow them to get away!" Razorclaw ordered. "Rampage! Prepare to attack!"

Optimus went into the bridge first, followed by Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, then Snarl. Swoop fired one more missile towards the Predacons as Sludge carried him through the bridge.

"Grimlock!" Slug called to his leader. "Go on ahead!"

Grimlock nodded as he put his shield away and ran towards the Ground Bridge. Slug fired a few more times for good measure then followed after his team.

Rampage and Razorclaw jumped towards the ground bridge but it closed before they could reach it, causing them to hit the dirt. As Razorclaw picked himself up he angrily punched the ground. "They got away!"

Just then the rest of Shockwave's troops began filling the area. They looked around but could see no sign of Team Prime or the Dinobots. One of them approached Razorclaw.

"Commander Razorclaw. What happened here, sir?"

"Take me to Shockwave. I have a report for him."

* * *

Back at Outpost Omega One, Team Prime and the Dinobots all filled in. But, the Dinobots had to make some space as their sheer sizes made things slightly crowded. Ratchet walked over to them. Sludge didn't bother greeting the medic, simply handing Swoop over to him. "Save Swoop!" he told Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded as he helped Swoop to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you fixed up."

As Swoop was led to the med bay, Optimus looked at the rest of the Dinobots. "Dinobots. This is is Autobot Outpost Omega One. This has been our base during our time on Earth. And now, it is yours too."

"Hmm. Looks nice but feels a little small," Sludge commented as he looked around the base.

"Sure the Decepticons don't know about this place?" Slug asked.

"The entire base is shielded from most forms of communication. The only way anyone would know of our base is if we allowed them to."

"So...now that we're all here," Snarl said. "What do we do now?"

"Whoohoo!" a happy voice boomed, startling Sludge, Slug, and Snarl. They looked around, thinking they were under attack. Grimlock simply brought a hand to his head and groaned. "Look at you guys. You must be the other Dinobots!"

The three looked at a small railing next to them to see Miko, Jack, and Raf looking up at them. Miko was all smiles as she looked up and down at the three of them. "Man. You guys look like some serious bruisers. No wonder Bulkhead liked you guys so much. And look at your armors! They're all banged up. Was there a fight? I bet you guys were a fight weren't you? Did you transform into your dinosaur forms? Oh, man. I really wanted to see that. Can you transform right here? Please, please, please!"

Slug was struck dumb by the little, bubbly organic. "Uh...who and what are you?"

"That's Miko." Bulkhead said proudly. "My partner. She's a good a Wrecker as any."

"She's a human, Slug," Arcee said. "They're the dominant species on this planet. This is my partner, Jack."

Jack just waved nervously with a sheepish smile on his face at the three Dinobots. Sure they didn't look as scary as Grimlock but it was hard to tell if they were friendly.

"He's a good kid...and he's a good partner too." Arcee gave Jack a small smile.

Bumblebee began his beeps, clicks, and various hand motions as he introduced Raf to the Dinobots. He told them abotu what a great pal Raf was and how smart and helpful he had been to the Autobots. Sludge walked over to the three.

"Hi, there. I'm Sludge." He offered his hand out to them. Miko took his smallest finger with both hands and they gently shook. She looked over at Snarl, who was feeling a little awkward. These humans were so tiny. Probably around the same size as Minicons if not smaller than them. And the way she was looking at him with those wide eyes. It really unsettled him.

"Sweet! Nice to meet you!" She looked at Slug now. "Judging from the horns, I'd say you're Slug, right?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Awesome!" Miko cheered. Then she looked at Snarl. "I guess that means you're Snarl, right?"

"...yeah," was all Snarl said.

"Hmm, not much a talker are ya?" Miko grinned. "Don't worry. We'll soon fix that!" She dashed off to get something. The three Dinobots just stared.

"Sorry about that," Jack said as he walked over to the Dinobots. "She gets really excited. Especially when it comes to giant robots."

"But we're not giants," Sludge pointed out.

Arcee grinned. "To them you are, Sludge."

The Dinobots looked at each other, wondering how their stay here was going to be.

"Hey, Slug! Good to see ya!"

Slug turned to see Wheeljack walking towards them.

"Wheeljack!" Slug actually laughed. "How are ya?

"Better now that you guys are here," Wheeljack grinned. But then he turned serious. "So...the Preds really are on Earth?"

"What do you think did this to us?" Slug asked as he pointed to his blackened armor. "It wasn't turbofoxes."

Wheeljack looked at the floor. "I had a nasty little run with the Triple-changers earlier. Guess Shockwave decided to bring the calvarly."

"Our enemies have grown in number," Optimus said as he walked over to the group. "But so have we. Although we may be outnumbered, we cannot allow our hopes to falter. For if we do, then our enemies will truly win."

Grimlock shook his head. "That sappy, Prime."

Optimus looked at Grimlock with a nostalgic smile. "You never change, Grimlock."

Ratchet came back into the room. The Dinobots' attention was instantly upon him.

"How Swoop?" Grimlock asked.

"He was severely damaged but he should make a full recovery." Ratchet took a look at the Dinobots, who all relaxed when they heard their brother was going to be alright. "Once he's done, I take care of the rest of you next. I want to see what what Shockwave's experiments did to each of you and the extent of the damage he caused. " He sighed as he looked their armors over. "The Predacons. On Earth. This is not good."

"Why? How come the Predacons are so bad?" Jack asked. "At least...compared to any other Decepticons?"

"The Predacons are ruthless hunters," Arcee explained. "Once they have you in their sights, they hunt you down, even to the ends of the universe, and they won't stop until they rip you apart. And if they find you a challenge, that just gives them a bigger thrill of the hunt."

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. It reminded him a little too much of Airachnid.

"The Predacons have new alt-modes," Bulkhead said. "Seems they based themselves off some of the animals on Earth."

"So...basically they're like the Decepticons' Dinobots?" Raf asked.

"Not exactly," Bulkhead answered. "They're way different. The Dinobots are like a commando squad. The Predacons are more like a surgical strike team."

"Uh...I think Raf was just talking about their alt-modes," Jack told the Wrecker.

Bulkhead froze when he realized his blunder. "Oh, ya."

Just then the sound of an electric guitar boomed all through the room. All attention was on Miko, who was holding said electric guitar and had plugged it into some nearby speakers.

"Come on, you guys. We just got the Dinobots back. It's time to party!"

Sludge, Slug, and Snarl all looked at Grimlock for confirmation. Their leader looked at the ground now. He simply shrugged as he too was unable to comprehend the hyper human.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Predacons had returned to Shockwave's ship, where Shockwave and Megatron were both waiting. Megatron gave them all a hard glare.

"So...they escaped."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Razorclaw admitted. "We have no excuse."

"How did you fare against them, Razorclaw?" Shockwave asked the Predacon leader.

"Our fight was interrupted by Optimus' group but we were able to fight evenly with the Dinobots until then."

Even though Shockwave was not one for emotions, he couldn't help but feel great satisfaction that the Predacons were able to fight on par with the Dinobots. The fact that he didn't need to reroute energon circuitry from most of Razorclaw's mental functions like he did with Grimlock showed just how impressive the feat was. With the last finishing touches, the Predacons would soon render the Dinobots obsolete.

Despite his anger at the Predacons falling to capture or destroy at least one of the Autobots, Megatron was intrigued by this news. He had never recieved the full details of Shockwave's experiments nor had he bothered much in the past. He had faith in Shockwave's calculations and left him to his own devices. But recent events caused Megatron to consider taking a look at the scientist's work.

Then Shockwave turned to address Megatron."Now my lord even though I still have a project I must discuss with yo,u I now need to prepair my lab for the final stages of my project with the Predacons. Now that the Autobots have the Dinobots I must prioritize my plans to finish Operation Superior."

"Very well, Shockwave. I am looking forward to the completetion of your project with great interest. Proceed."

With a bow, Shockwave left to return to his lab. Razorclaw stepped forward.

"Lord Megatron, I have a request."

"Speak, Razorclaw."

"It has come to my attention that my former apprentice, Airachnid, has been on Earth. And if Shockwave's sources are true, she has tried to usurp power from you on more than one occassion."

"Indeed," Megatron replied. "I must admit that while such treachery was expected from Starscream, I did not think Airachnid would commit treachery as well."

"I must apologize for what my former student did and that I wasn't able to warn you about her behavior. As you have no doubt realized, she has an extreme dislike of authority and she viewed any form of honor or agreements to be pointless. I didn't forsee that this would have compelled her to try to usurp you and attack fellow Decepticons. Once her training was complete and having eventually left the Decepticons forces I tracked what she did. I cannot begin to say how her actions did through out her...EXPEDITION did to discrace what I taught her. Megatron, if she was still standing here as your second I would have ripped her fuel pump out where she stood." Then Razorclaw actually showed that he was in extream rage in his stance as he remembered the things he discovered Arachnid did during her hunts.

Megatron was surprised at this. Of all the Predacons, Razorclaw was the one with the coolest head. A good trait for a leader, especially one with the Predacons under his comand. For Airachnid to enrage him clearly showed the contempt and hatred the Predacon leader had for his former pupil.

The Predacons backed away nervously. Their boss angry was something scary, even for the psychotic Rampage or the constantly angry Tantrum. Course they understood their leader's anger. They had often watched Airachnid train with Razorclaw. She was vicious, very sure of herself, and most of all deadly. She would have made a fine Predacon if not for some of her more...disturbing quirks. It soon became clear that she was not interested in becoming a Predacon. She was just interested to knowing all the different ways to kill someone. Or make them suffer.

"My lord, allow me to hunt her down," Razorclaw offerred. "She has disgraced all I have taught her. I will hunt her down...and I will ensure that she is punished accordingly."

Megatron pondered this as he turned around, put his hands behind his back, and began pacing. "Airachnid has not been seen for cycles but I cannot overlook her. She is a wildcard that could prove a hindrance in my plans. As you are the best hunter in my army, I will allow you to find her and deal with her as you see fit, Razorclaw. I am confident that you will at least get the job done."

Razorclaw bowed his head. "I shall not fail you, Lord Megatron."

* * *

Speaking of Airachnid, Arcee had gone back to the storage room that contained her foe. She looked at Airachnid's shocked, frozen face.

"Hello, Airachnid," Arcee said acidly. "Normally I wouldn't set foot in this room, but I was asked to give a message to you. I think you'd be interested to know that your teacher Razorclaw is on Earth." Arcee turned around and made a little distance between her and the stasis pod. "I never imagined you were actually trained by the Predacons...but now it seems kinda obvious. Anyway, the message is pretty much that Razorclaw's coming after you. Apparently you disgraced what he taught you and he's not happy about it. Looks like you've got someone else to the list of people gunning for you. And sadly enough...that stasis pod is probably the safest place you could be right now. So be grateful. Cause if you somehow managed to get out you'll have more to worry about than just me."

Having said her peace, Arcee left the room and closed the door behind her. Her enemy was not aware of what was going on around her so there'd be no point in waiting for a reply.

* * *

In the main room, Ratchet had completed his checkup on the Dinobots. Optimus approached him for a debriefing on them,

"Well, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed as he looked over his notes. "I am both fascinated and disgusted at the same time. The Dinobots are much stronger and more durable than they have ever been. But what was done to them to achieve this... it's as if Shockwave had taken the Dinobots apart and put them back together again. And I'm afraid that may very well be true in Grimlock's case."

Optimus felt apprehensive at Ratchet's words. "How so?"

"Much of Grimlock's energon flows have been redirected from his brain for better physical performance. Roughly around 98.7% at least. To be honest, Optimus...I'm amazed Grimlock's still able to even think let alone talk."

Optimus growled softly. "What Shockwave has done to the Dinobots is inexcusable. They are living beings, not lab experiments."

"And since when have morals mattered to Shockwave?" Ratchet reminded Optimus. "To him, no sacrifice is too great in the name of science."

"Can you reverse what has been done to them?" Optimus asked the medic.

Ratchet shook his head sadly. "Shockwave did a very thorough job on the Dinobots when he gave them their new forms. Changing them maybe impossible. And even if such a thing was possible, I lack the proper equipment and energon to perform something of that caliber. Besides...I think the Dinobots don't want anyone else messing with their bodies anymore."

Optimus looked over at the Dinobots. Grimlock, Sludge, Slug, and Snarl were all just standing there while Swoop was having a chat with the humans.

"Regardless of what their alt-modes are," Optimus said "They are still Autobots. And we will not turn our backs on them. No matter what."

"Hey, Grimlock!" Miko called to the Dinobot leader. "Can I see you transform now? Pleeeeeeeease! I wanna see what you turn into!"

"Is she always like this?" Slug asked.

"Uh, Miko," Bulkhead interrupted. "How about we watch some monster truck rallying instead?"

Miko pouted. "Fine." She started heading over to the tv. But she turned around with mischevious grin. "But I am gonna see you transform one of these days, Grimlock."

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Snarl observed.

Slug chuckled. "Kinda like you, Snarl."

"Oooh!" Miko snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot." She wiped out her cell phone and aimed it at the Dinobots. "I am so getting pictures of you guys." She then realized that the Dinobots were so big that she couldn't get full pictures. She started backing up some and aimed her camera at them. "Now let's see. Which of you should I get first?"

"What's she doing?" Sludge asked, looking closer at the phone.

"Sludge!" Miko frowned. "Move back some. You're blocking the screen."

"Oh! Sorry," Sludge said sheepishly as he started taking steps back.

"What_ is_ she doing, Swoop?" Snarl asked the flyer.

"Taking your picture," Swoop explained. "She already got one of me and Grimlock. Now she's taking ones of you guys."

Miko struggled to get a good shot in. "Okay, you guys. Could you all bunch up together?"

Sludge, Slug, and Snarl looked at each other in confusion. This was something completely new to them.

"Good ahead, guys," Swoop assured them. "It's not bad."

Shrugging, the three Dinobots got closer together.

"Perfect!" Miko chirped. "Now, go for the fearsome look. Show me your grr face. Like you're about to rip some Decepticons to shreds!"

The three Dinobots followed in suit and gave Miko fierce looks.

"Oh that is perfect. Hold that!" Miko pressed her phone and the small flash went off. Miko looked at the picture and nodded in satisfaction. "Sweet!" She put her phone away. "Can you tell us about some of your adventures on Cybertron? Were you guys really the baddest of the bad? What did you turn into before you could turn into dinosaurs? Did you really fight off Insecticons like they were nothing."

"The Insecticons? heh!" Slug snorted. " Sure they gave us some trouble when we first met them. But after Shockwave gave us our little upgrade, we tore those bugs apart like they were beryllium balongey."

"You mean Cesium Salami," Grimlock corrected.

"No, Beryllium Balongey!"

"Cesium Salami!"

Swoop shrugged but grinned. "Here they go again."

Arcee and Jack both chuckled as they watched Grimlock and Slug arguing with each other. "Something tells me things are gonna get pretty interesting around here." Jack told his partner.

"What? And things weren't interesting before?"

**End of Chapter**

**Well, everyone. That concludes my latest chapter of Dawn of the Dinobots. Problem is, now that all the Dinobots are together again, I'm not sure what to write about next. Any ideas would be appreciated. Also, I could use some help coming up with romantic situations for Arcee and Swoop. I've been reckless with the romance in my previous stories so I want to take it nice and slow here. But like I said, any ideas both romantic and nonromantic are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me.

**In light of Fall of Cybertron, I've decided to make Grimlock's voice box get fixed. He'll no longer talk as "Me, Grimlock" speech. However, due to the experiments, he'll talk in short sentences as it's simply harder for him to think. He's not stupid, just has difficulty getting out what he wants to say. I'm also changing Slug's name back to Slag. It just seems to suit him. Though I could just be saying that since it's his original name.**

**By the way, credit goes to SpartanCommander for being my Beta Reader and the one who has supplied me with so many of the awesome ideas in this story. And now, let's begin:**

**Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots part 7**

It was a typical Saturday morning. With no school and it being his day off, Jack Darby was spending his free time like he usually did; simply cruising with Arcee.

"So…what's on the activities list for today?" Jack jokingly asked his partner.

"Unfortunately, Optimus plans on introducing Fowler to the Dinobots today," Arcee replied back. "That's definitely not gonna go well."

Jack knew what his partner meant. Fowler was a nice guy but he was a stickler for rules and regulations. And it was obvious to everyone by now that the Dinobots didn't play by any rules but their own.

"Maybe we should just cruise for today," He suggested. "Something tells me we don't want to be at base when this happens."

"All of Team Prime needs to be at base, I'm afraid. Grimlock's not really thrilled about meeting Fowler either and I think we're needed there to give Optimus support. The only one getting out of this is Wheeljack since he's not an official member yet."

"Hmm. Maybe I should just stay home then," Jack teased.

"Oh, no. If I have to deal with Fowler, Optimus, and Grimlock butting heads, you're sticking with me." Arcee shot back playfully.

After that, the two didn't say anything, just simply enjoyed the view as Arcee drove them around the wilderness. After a while, Jack spoke up again.

"Arcee?"

"Hmm?"

"How should I introduce Mom to the Dinobots?"

Such a question nearly caused Arcee to swerve in shock but she managed to gain control over herself just in time.

"Jack…are you sure that's a good idea? Your mom would definitely not approve of them."

"I know that, Arcee, but I tried keeping you guys a secret and that didn't work out too well. With our luck, Mom's gonna find out about our new teammates sooner or later. I'd like for them to meet on a positive note instead of Mom finding out like she did with MECH and Airachnid."

Arcee would have winced if she was in robot mode. She remembered that little incident all too well.

"Plus, we've got Shockwave, the Predacons, and who knows what other Decepticons on Earth now. I think my Mom should know about what's going on."

Arcee wanted to argue but she knew that Jack had a point. June had a right to know these things ever since she too got caught up in the war. Sure she didn't contribute as much as the kids but her contributes had been very appreciated. Besides, there was always the chance that June might get targeted by Shockwave or the Predacons. Arcee, having come to respect Jack's mother, didn't want something like that to happen again.

"Looks like we have no choice. But how are you gonna do it? The Dinobots aren't exactly friendly."

"Swoop and Sludge sure seem friendly," Jack pointed out. "Around us anyway. Maybe we could introduce Mom to them first and then introduce her to the other three."

Arcee contemplated this idea. "Not much of a plan but I think it's the best we can come up with. Let's just hope Grimlock doesn't cause any problems."

"Why? Do you think he'd hurt my mom?"

"Hurt June? Please. Your mom can scare even Unicron when she's upset. Grimlock wouldn't stand a chance."

Jack burst out laughing at that. It was true that his mom could be very intimidating but the idea of her frightening Grimlock was hilarious to think about.

* * *

At the Autobot base, Ratchet was grumbling to himself as he worked on the computers. Hearing the sounds of an engine, he turned to see Bulkhead arrive. The warrior transformed once Miko exited him.

"Hey, Docbot," Miko waved. "You're sure in a **good** mood today."

Ratchet grumbled before resuming his work. Miko took a look around.

"So…where are the Dinobots?"

Ratchet snorted. "Gallivanting off in some forest area I sent them to. And they took Swoop with them. I told Grimlock that Swoop needed more time to recover but Swoop insisted that he was alright. You'd think at least the injured one would listen but oh no!"

"Aww, you mean they're not here?" Miko pouted in disappointment.

"If you want to go and spend time with those…those glitch-brained tanks, then by all means," Ratchet said. "I'll even set the ground bridge for you."

"Hey, ease off, Ratchet," Bulkhead interjected. "The Dinobots were probably just a little stir crazy, that's all. This place is kinda cramped for bots of their size."

"And what do you suggest, Bulkhead? Find some other place for them? The fact that this is the only facility outfitted for Autobot needs aside, where in the world could they go that wouldn't draw the attention of some exploring humans? Their new modes aren't exactly ideal for blending in with human society."

"Oh!" Miko raised her hand like she was answering a question in class. "How about a deserted island? It could be just like Jurassic Park!"

"Jurassic _What_?"

"This movie about some company that manages to clone dinosaurs and puts them in this special zoo on a deserted island only for the dinosaurs to start breaking out and going on a rampage," Miko explained. "Why don't we do that for the Dinobots? An island would be perfect. Lots of space for them to roam and no humans. It'll be a Dinobot Island!"

Ratchet scoffed. "_Dinobot Island_. Puh-leeze." With that, he went back to working on the computer. Miko made a face at him before rejoining Bulkhead. Hearing loud footsteps, Miko turned to see Optimus approaching Ratchet.

"How goes the studies, Ratchet?" The Autobot leader asked his medic.

"Not very good, I'm afraid. I was able to fix Grimlock's voice box up so he should be able to speak better. But with the rewiring that was done to him, I don't know how much of an improvment it really was. Shockwave did a very thorough job and as much as it sickens me, I can't help but see the sophistication in his work. I can't afford restoring Grimlock's mental capacity without risking further damage done to him. Also, the necessary components that would allow the Dinobots to scan and alter their bodies to new modes seem to have been surgically removed while leaving their T-Cogs intact. Without these components, the Dinobots are unable to scan more practical vehicle modes. I'm afraid they're stuck with their dinosaur modes for the time being."

"What's so wrong about that?" Miko called over to the two. "I think robotic dinosaurs would totally come in handy against the Decepticons."

"While I cannot deny the combat potential of these forms, the Dinobots can't operate in areas where civillains would spot them. Robotic dinosaurs running loose would attract not only attention from the Decepticons but also from groups like MECH."

Bulkhead nodded. "Not to mention Fowler would have a field day with us. Things are really gonna get interesting when he decides to try and lay down the rules for the Dinobots."

"I can already feel a migraine coming on," Ratchet muttered. "As far Grimlock's brain goes, that's even more problematic. Grimlock's new strength is coming from the fact that the normal amount of energon flown has been rerouted from most functions, higher mental capabilities included, to combat related ones. His strength level has increased dramatically but at the moment I couldn't give an estimate. Shockwave's skills in this field is more apparent than any other surgeon I've seen. Every modification he did to Grimlock's brain and energon flow is so persice and exact. I hate to say it Optimus but part of me wishes we had Shockwave on our side as a medic. As much as I hate this work I'm seeing I have to give him a grudging respect at his skills."

The others shuddered and Ratchet felt uneasy that he was admiring Shockwave's work so well. Despite being so impressed, he would not deny that Shockwave's methods were immoral and unethical.

"Agent Fowler will be on his way," Optimus said. "I think it's time to call the Dinobots back."

* * *

Slag growled in annoyance as another tree crashed to the ground. He and other Dinobots had in fact been feeling a bit stir crazy as they stayed in the base. After annoying Ratchet to death, they were finally allowed to use the ground bridge to find a nice, distant area as far away from humans as possible. The Dinobots, with the exception of Grimlock, were all in their dinosaur modes. However, they were in the middle of the forest and it wasn't really easy to move when you're bigger than a van and there's trees everywhere you look.

"Hey, Slag!" Swoop called over their comlink. "That you knocking another...whatever down? What did Ratchet say they were?"

"I don't know but they keep getting in my way." Slag unleashed his fire breath upon the trees, starting to scorch them down.

"Slag!" Grimlock called from behind. "Low profile, remember? Put that fire out!"

"I'm on it, Grimlock!" Sludge volunteered. He went over to the flaming trees and started stomping on them to put out the fires. He stopped his work once the fires were put out and the trees themselves were reduces to grounded ash.

"Sorry, boss," Slag apologized. Ever since the gang got reunited, he seemed a bit more close-knit with them. But only to the other Dinobots. "These stupid things are all over the place and I can't move without knocking even one down."

"I think Ratchet called them trees," Snarl said as he caught up with the others. "He said trees and all the other plants on this world produce something called oxygen and that all the organic life here need it to live."

"Kinda like how we need energon," Swoop theorized, hovering over the others. He had tried perching himself on a tree but these ones weren't capable of holding his weight.

"At least we're not in that base anymore," Sludge said as he walked around. "It was too small for my taste."

"We need more room than that base can provide," Slag looked at Grimlock. "What do you think, Grimlock?"

"We'll tell Optimus when we get back."

"I gotta say," Swoop flew around in the air. "I kinda like this planet. All things considered, Earth isn't so bad. It would be better if the Decepticons weren't on it."

"Not like we came by choice," Grimlock reminded Swoop. "We stayed to continue fighting on Cybertron. Then Shockwave set that trap."

"It was our fault, Grimlock," Snarl told his leader. "If we hadn't gotten caught..."

"No," Grimlock told his desert warrior. "Not your fault. Mine."

"But Grimlock..."

"You know it's true, Sludge! My fault we fell into that trap."

"Grimlock, don't beat yourself up over this," Swoop said comfortingly. "We all wanted payback on Shockwave too. It's all our faults."

"What matters now is that we're back together and we're ready to kick Shockwave's aft all the way back to Cybertron." Slag stated. The other Dinobots nodded in agreement.

While Grimlock was not usually a sentimental bot, he had come to appreciate his teammates and would give his life for them without hesitation. Despite his gruff nature and his contempt for the weak, Grimlock was utterly dedicated to the four under his command.

"So, Swoop," Sludge called up to his friend. "How's things with you and Arcee?"

Swoop locked up when he heard that and nearly plummeted to the ground below. Fortunately he managed to come to his senses before that happened.

"Well, uh...you see..."

Slag snorted. "Still haven't made a move, yet? Get with the program, Swoop! You won't get a chance if you don't do something. Sludge nearly blabbed to Arcee back when we were on Shockwave's ship."

"What?! Sludge, you big lummox! What'd you go and do that for?"

"Not my fault. It just came out."

"Watch what you say from now on. I'll tell her. I uh...I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Snarl chuckled. "Yeah. It's only taken him megacycles already. What's a few more, huh?"

"Bite my afterburner!" Swoop snapped irritibly.

The rest of the Dinobots, including Grimlock, got a hearty laugh out of that one. But their laughter was cut short when they heard Optimus' voice over their comlinks.

"Grimlock, come in. We need you and the Dinobots to return to base. Agent Fowler will be here soon."

Grimlock growled in annoyance. "Why this scrap? We don't take orders, especially from a human."

"Grimlock, we cannot wage war against the Decepticons the way we did on Cybertron. There is too much at risk for that. Agent Fowler will explain everything to you when he arrives."

Grimlock snarled.

"Do we really need to go back there?" Slag asked.

"Optimus will just nag till we do." Grimlock admitted. Contacting Optimus, he reluctantly replied. "Fine. We'll return. Get ground bridge ready."

"Already on it."

The Dinobots turned to see the swirling green vortex of the ground bridge open up in the clearing ahead.

"Let's get this over with." Grimlock grumbled as he started stomping towards the ground bride. The rest of the Dinobots followed after him.

* * *

At the Autobot base, Miko was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for the Dinobots to come through the ground bridge. Hearing engines, she turned her head to see Bumblebee drive in with Jack right behind on Arcee. Jack hopped off Arcee the same time Raf got out of Bumblebee. Both Autobots transformed.

"So...did we miss the fireworks?" Arcee asked playfully.

"Not yet," Ratchet muttered. "The Dinobots were out for a walk and now we need them back for the meeting."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them go out in the open?" Jack asked the medic. "I mean, someone's likely to spot them and robot dinosaurs attract slightly more attention than cars with no drivers."

"Don't worry. I sent them to some mountain forest area. The odds of people actually spotting them is slim to none."

"It still sounds a bit risky," Raf put his two cents in. "If someone finds a claw mark or a foot print, things might get pretty hectic."

"No doubt anyone who spots signs of dinosaurs will think it's all a hoax like that Bigfoot creature you humans go on and on about." Ratchet pointed out.

"I suggested we give the Dinobots their own base on a deserted island," Miko piped up. "What do you think, guys? Dinobot Island! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"Dinobot...Island?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! An island would be perfect for those guys! They can't stay in a cramped little silo like this! Bots like them need bigger space. Somewhere they can stomp around to their sparks' content without worrying about any humans spotting them. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Optimus, who had been hearing the conversation, brought hand under his chin. "Well...will discuss this with Agent Fowler before we make a final decision."

But Miko stopped paying attention the moment Optimus seemed to agree with her idea. The sound of rumbling thunder got everyone's attention. The fact that it was coming from the ground bridge clearly meant the Dinobots were approaching. Everyone quickly made room or risk getting trampled on. As the sounds of the Dinobots' footsteps got closer, Miko's face lit up in delight. When the Dinobots came through the Ground Bridge, she saw that four out of the five were in their dinosaur modes, a triceratops, an apatosaurus, a stegosaurus, and a pteranodon.

"Whoa," Raf breathed as he took in the Dinobots' altmodes.

Jack nodded. "You can say that again."

"Ah yeaaaaaaaah!" Miko screamed to the heavens, causing several of the present company to wince. "Where's my phone?" She felt around her pockets before managing to pull out her cell. She flipped it open and aimed the camera, backing up some to get a good shot. Once she was done, she began taking pictures of the Dinobots nonstop. "Best. Day. Ever!" She leveled her phone towards Grimlock and pouted when she saw that he was still in robot mode. "Aw, come on, Grimlock. Transform. Pleeeeeeeease?"

Grimlock simply snorted and stomped off else where. Miko's pout grew at the sight.

"Unfortunately," Ratchet called. "Grimlock is unable to transform at will anymore."

That got everyone's attention. Team Prime all looked at Ratchet while the Dinobots looked sympathetically at Grimlock, who was focusing on the floor now.

"Grimlock's t-cog has been tampered with. Whatever Shockwave did, I can't make heads or tails of it."

"But we saw him in his dinosaur mode when he fought the Predacons," Bulkhead pointed out.

"You saw his dinosaur mode?!" Miko narrowed her eyes at a now nervous Bulkhead. "What did he turn into?"

"None of your business!" Grimlock suddenly roared in anger. Miko flinced from the outburst while Team Prime stood protectively over her.

"Grimlock, it's alright," Swoop soothed his leader. "She's just curious."

"Kid," Slag looked at Miko now. "The transforming thing's a little sore for the boss. See, Shockwave made it that Grimlock can't transform unless he's really, really angry."

"A t-cog being triggered by emotions?" Ratchet tapped his chin. "I've never heard of such a thing but given that it was Shockwave's doing, the idea doesn't sound impossible."

"That's a bit inconvenient though, not being able to transform at will anymore," Arcee said.

"Awwww," Miko whined. "That means the only way I'll ever see him transform is when he's in battle. Alright, next time you guys are getting into a fight, I'm coming with you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Swoop flew over to Miko. "Bad idea, kid. See, we Dinobots tend to get a little destructive when we're fighting..."

Ratchet scoffed. "A _little?_"

"So being around us when we're in a battle wouldn't exactly be a safe bet." Swoop went on, ignoring Ratchet's comment.

Arcee smirked. "Understatement of the millenia. We saw the area where you were fighting the Predacons."

But everyone turned their heads when Sludge's tail accidentally knocked several of Ratchet's equipment to the floor.

"Sludge! I needed those!" Ratchet hollowered at him.

"...oops."

"Maybe you guys should all transform," Jack suggested. "I think things are really gonna get crowded if you're all in your dinosaur forms."

Grimlock looked at his teammates. Indeed, their dinosaur modes were a bit of an inconvenience in this place. Sludge's sheer bulk, Slag's horns, Snarl's spikes, Primus even Swoop's wings and beak. He was about to give the order for his team to transform when the proximity alerts went off. The Dinobots instantly tensed up.

"What is it?" Slag asked Optimus. "Are we under attack?"

"Relax. It's just Agent Fowler," Ratchet told them as he brought up a screen showing Fowler's helicopter landing on the base.

The group waited as the elevator door opened and Agent Fowler walked in. The Dinobots looked at him and were not particularly impressed. He didn't seem intimidating. Fowler took one look at them before focusing his attention on Optimus. "Prime. Care to explain to me why you have four mechanical dinosaurs in your base?" He looked at Grimlock now. "And who's this big guy?"

"Agent Fowler, this is Grimlock. The ones next to him are Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop." Optimus pointed to each Dinobot in turn. "These are the ones I told you about. The Dinobots."

Fowlerr blinked. "So when you said Dinobots...you really did mean dinosaurs."

"Well, we were called the Lightning Strike Coalition Force," Swoop said. "But we didn't think the name showed how dynamic we were, so we changed our name to the Dynobots. Then Shockwave gave a whole new meaning to the name."

"Shockwave?" Fowler asked.

"The reason for the Dinobots' current and unfortunately only choice of altmodes," Optimus explained. "Back on Cybertron, Grimlock and his team were captured by Shockwave, who experimented on them after using a space bridge to study Earth at an earlier time. He used dinosaurs as the models for their new forms. And as of right now, they are unable to change them."

"I see. And how do you expect them to battle the Decepticons without making a fuss? If so much as a footprint from one of these guys is found, then the media will be flocking all over the place and the government's gonna be on both our butts. We can't exactly say these guys are runaway animatronics from Universal Studios now can we?"

Grimlock growled as he stomped over to Fowler. "Don't appreciate you talking like we're not here."

Fowler brought his attention to the Dinobot leader. "So, you're the leader?"

"That's right."

"According to Prime, you're the loosest cannon in the Autobot army. Well you're on Earth now and there's a whole new set of rules to follow."

Grimlock chuckled humorlessly. "Only follow my own rules."

"Well that's about to change, Grimlock. You and your team seem to welcome collateral damage. But on Earth, that's not gonna happen. There are innocent lives blissfully unaware of this war going on and you are not gonna put them in danger."

"Didn't want to be on this mudball anyway!" Grimlock snapped. Jack, Miko, and Raf were shocked to hear Grimlock say so about their planet.

"Well that's too bad, because for the time being, you are. Now I'm grateful for all the things the Autobots have done for us humans but I am not someone who tolerates anyone, man or bot, that's not willing to show restraint. Either you play ball, Grimlock, or there will be consequences."

Grimlock's visor glowed red as he lowered his head down right in front of Fowler. "You threatening me?"

"I have put up with plenty of you Cybertronians by now, Grimlock. I was personally tortured for information by Starscream. I don't care how big and bad you are...you don't scare me."

At first there was nothing but silence and thick tension as everyone looked back and forth between Grimlock and Fowler, who were glaring at each other. Then Grimlock pulled back from Fowler.

"You have guts, human. Respect that. I'll...consider your words."

Grimlock walked off. Fowler let out a breath he had been holding and looked at Optimus.

"Been a while since I had to get like that around you guys."

"Your actions and words were understandable. Grimlock is not one who can be won easily. Sometimes, he needs a bit of force."

"You should consider yourself lucky," Snarl piped up. "Most people wind up getting flattened when they talk to Grimlock like that."

"While you may have gotten Grimlock's attention, don't think this means he'll suddenly start listening to you," Slag added. "You want his full respect, you have to earn it."

"Just as he'll need to earn mine," Fowler replied.

Slag, Sludge, and Snarl soon followed after their leader. They went single file as the base wasn't big to handle their massive bodies at once.

Swoop, who stayed behind, transformed into his robot mode and landed. "Sorry about that. Grimlock's never been one for authority. Bit of advice. Best if you talk to me from now on. I have better luck convincing Grimlock to do something than others."

Fowler looked at Swoop for a moment then at Optimus.

"Swoop has served as the liasion between the Dinobots and the Autobots before. He is the most reasonable out of the team. You can trust him."

"Very well," Fowler said. "I'll talk with you whenever something comes up involving the Dinobots." He pinched his nose. "I don't know how we're gonna pull this off, Prime."

"Hey, Agent Fowler!" Miko called. "Can we put the Dinobots on a deserted island?"

"Come again?"

"Miko has this idea of putting the Dinobots on a deserted island where they can do whatever it is they please without human interference," Ratchet explained.

"You mean like Jurassic Park?"

"Exactly!"

Fowler looked at the others. "I don't know. Sounds a bit farfetched."

"Not to mention that the Dinobots would still need to come here for maintenance and energon," Ratchet added. "This base is important because it's the only one that has the equipment necessary for Cybertronians."

"So...build one on an island?" Miko stated as if it was obvious.

"Miko," Fowler spoke up. "The reason we were able to get this base up and running for the Autobots was because it was already made. Being an old silo, it was practically giftwrapped. They just needed to add some equipment here and modify some stuff there. It's a whole other story to create an entire base for advanced alien robots from scratch. The funding and equipment aside, there's a chance someone would notice a base being developed."

"And that could include the Decepticons," Optimus realized.

Miko made a face at having her idea shot down.

"Your idea's not a bad one, Miko," Optimus reassured her. "But it is not a practical one. For the time being." He looked at Fowler now. "As for the Dinobots, we will only send them in missions that keep them as far away from humans as possible. It will be tricky but I think we can manage."

"There is one thing that concerns me."

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet.

"I didn't want to bring this up until Agent Fowler arrived but...well you see, Agent Fowler. Grimlock suffered more than the other Dinobots thanks to Shockwave. He was granted incredible strength at the cost of a great reduction in mental capabilities and only able to transform when in conditions of extreme rage."

Fowler sighed. "You mean to tell me we're dealing with a robotic Hulk?"

"It isn't just the physical problems that worry me. It's any psychological problems. Grimlock was awake through the entire procedure. And he knows that his intellect diminished so much along with the other changes done to him. I have to wonder if mentally he's fit for duty or not."

"Hey, hey!" Swoop snapped. "He's been a good a leader as he ever was! Sure, he's a bit angrier than usual but what'd you expect? Shockwave put us through the Pit and back, with only Grimlock remembering what happened."

Optimus took in Swoop's words before turning towards Fowler. "Regardless of his anger, Grimlock has been an effective warrior so far. But we will keep an eye on him. If Grimlock does show any sign of psychological problems, then we will remove him from the field until he can be helped."

Fowler nodded. "Alright. Just make sure to keep an eye on that guy. And..about these new Cons that showed up on Earth. These...Predacons?"

"They are not to be underestimated," Optimus cautioned. "They are capable of fighting on par with the Dinobots and have chosen various Earth animals for their altmodes. They are indeed deadly opponents."

"And this Shockwave?"

"Deadly enough to match Megatron."

Fowler actually stepped back when he heard that.

"And Shockwave has brought another warship to Earth."

"Another Decepticon warship? Tell me you actually have some good news, Prime!"

"While things look bleak, Agent Fowler, we cannot allow ourselves to lose hope. We have faced greater trials before and overcame them. We will fight on and we will overcome this as well."

Fowler nodded. "You've gotten us this far, Prime. I'll hold you to it." With that, he started walking towards the elevator. "Good luck." The elevator closed and all was silent for a moment.

"At least it didn't go as bad as I thought it would," Arcee said, breaking the ice. "I thought Grimlock really was about to tear him apart."

"Grimlock will never say it but if you've got spunk, he's willing to give you the benefit of a doubt." Swoop told her. "But you better be ready to back up your words. All talk and no action leaves you scrap."

Miko looked at Swoop. "_Lightning Strike Coalition Force_? Seriously?"

Swoop held up his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. That was all Grimlock's idea. I never thought it sounded cool but hey, with Grimlock, what are you gonna do? You got no idea how hard it was for us to convince him to change the name to Dynobots."

"So...what now?" Raf asked.

"Until the Decepticons make a move, we shall focus on expanding our base. I agree that the Dinobots do need more room and we should do everything we can to make them comfortable here."

Jack saw this as his chance. Clearing his throat loudly. "Um...excuse me, Optimus?"

Optimus looked at the teenager. "Yes, Jack?"

"I, uh, well...I was kinda wondering if I could introduce mom to Sludge and Swoop."

Everyone except Arcee stared at Jack.

"What's that?" Swoop asked.

* * *

Back on Shockwave's flagship, said Decepticon was in his lab, operating on the Predacons. All five of them were currently powered down. Not out of any particular kindness on Shockwave's part but some of the Predacons such as Tantrum and Rampage would be very difficult to operate on if they were still activated.

The door to Shockwave's lab opened as Knock Out walked in. Shockwave had requested Megatron's medical officer as this would be a risky situation and having extra hands would be appreciated. Eager for the chance to get on Megatron's good side, Knock Out had eagerly volunteered, completely ignoring the fact that Shockwave gave him the creeps.

"Ah, Shockwave," Knock Out said in a warm tone. He knew better than to get on this one's bad side. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Knock Out. I am glad to know that one of your expertise became medic on the Nemesis. Your skills even outrival the Constructicons and that alone is impressive."

"Well," Knock Out was quite flattered. "I am glad you think so highly of me. Now, what is it you needed me for?"

"I am about to perform a very delicate operation on the Predacons and having someone with your skills will be handy."

Knock Out looked at the Predacons on the different operating tables. "I remember the Predacons well. Made messes wherever they went. I lost track of how many patients I had to fix up because they got on Tantrum's bad side or were just in the same room with Rampage. How Razorclaw tolerates them is beyond me."

"He is eternally patient. An admirable quality. Now, Knock Out, you will see the schematics on my tool table. Once you've memorized them, you will begin working on Headstrong and Rampage. I will be dealing with Tantrum and Divebomb, then we will both work on Razorclaw."

"Affirmative," Knock Out went over to the table and picked up the schematics. As he looked over them, his optics widened. "These...are similar to the Combaticons. That means..."

"Correct. I am modifying the Predacons for combining capability."

"Combining?" Knock Out was amazed. "Combining technology is rather risky, Shockwave. We were lucky when we got Devastator and Bruticus after so many failed attempts. Are you certain the Predacons will be successful?"

"The most important factor to combiners is the mental unity between the individual components. Despite their different personalities, the Predacons all share the thrill of the hunt. This alone guarantees the Predacons will be successful. I am willing to theorize that they will be even more successful than Bruticus was."

Knock Out whistled. Bruticus, despite lack of brainpower, was a handy juggernaut to the Decepticons before Cybertron had gone dark.. Whether or not he and his components survived...nobody knew but Knock Out wouldn't hold his breath. He gathered the necessary tools and went over Headstrong first.

"So," He said as he was about to operate. "Have you already decided a name for this gestalt they'll become?"

"Yes," Shockwave answered as he activated his torch. "Predaking."

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, after explaining what a mom was to Swoop, Team Prime listened to Jack as he explained his reasons for wanting to introduce his mom to Swoop and Sludge first so she could know that some of the Dinobots were friendly, before being introduced to the less friendly ones.

"I don't know if this is wise, Jack," Who else but Ratchet was saying this. "If your mom saw what any of the Dinobots were like in battle, she would probably keep you from us regardless of whether or not they're friendly."

"What's the matter? She squeamish or something?" Swoop asked.

"She's just looking out for her child and I don't think she'd appreciate Jack hanging around violent bots like Grimlock or the rest of your team." Ratchet pointed out. "She may be used to us battling but we don't share your team's love of violence."

"Hey," Swoop protested. "We may like fighting but we've got feelings too."

"Unfortunately an arguement like that won't win over a woman like June Darby. If she thinks that something's too dangerous for her son, she'll do anything she can to keep him safe...even if it means keeping him away from us."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try," Bulkhead offered. "At least she'd know about the Dinobots before hand instead of meeting them when they're tearing up Decepticons or something."

Bumblebee beeped up as well.

"Yes, Bumblebee," Ratchet sighed. "I know that we can't keep the Dinobots a secret from her forever but...what do you think, Optimus?"

"While I am uncertain as to how June will recieve the Dinobots, I fear that she would be more upset with us for allowing the children to associate with them without her knowing. Since meeting the Dinobots is most likely inevitable...then perhaps this is the best option we can do." Optimus looked at Swoop. "Will it be alright for you and Sludge to meet June Darby?"

"No problem. Sure Grimlock won't mind and Sludge likes meeting new people. Piece of energon! I'll go and get him!" Swoop transformed into his pteranodon form and flew off to get his brother. Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not entirely...but it may be the best option we have right now."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about introducing the Dinobots to my host parents," Miko said. "They'd probably faint right away. Besides, I'm sure Mrs. Darby will love the Dinobots."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, sure, Miko. I can totally see my mom having a nice walk on the beach with Grimlock."

Everyone else laughed at the funny mental image of Grimlock doing something so out of character.

"Hey!" Miko was struck by inspiration. "What if your mom did fall in love with one of the Dinobots? You'd have a Dinobot stepdad! Oh, that would be so cool!"

Jack looked at her with a deadpan look. Arcee had a hand to her mouth to prevent her from laughing. The idea of June being romantically involved with one of the Dinobots was too funny not to laugh at. She looked over at the rest of Team Prime and could see Bumblebee and Bulkhead struggling to do the same thing. Only Optimus remained neutral. Ratchet actually burst out laughing at such an idea that the others were taken aback by his actions. "I-I'm sorry but," He wheezed. "The idea of a human falling in love with a Cybertronian or vice versa is absolutely ridiculous. No offense to present company, of course. It could never happen."

* * *

Shockwave and Knock Out had just finished the procedure. The Predacons were now equipped with combiner technology. But Shockwave kept them powered down for the time being. Once he was certain they were fit for being reactivated, he would do so.

"This should give them the edge over the Dinobots once and for all," Shockwave said as he put his tools away. "Now, Knock Out. I believe you were telling me about that enhancing energon.

"That's right. After reviewing that thing Bulkhead wrote on me I found out that it wasn't a chemical ehnancement but an incomplete part of Synthetic energon. I've now been trying to figure out the rest of the equation from stratch using the sample as a starting point. It's hard, though. I have the end part of the equation but without knowing any parts of the rest of it It's trial and error to be honest."

"You've done well, Knock Out. Forward me all the information alongside the sample you obtained. Your discovery seems parallel to my own energon research. I am certain that if we combine our findings together, we may be able to make some headway."

Just then the two were greeted by Megatron.

"Ah, Shockwave. I trust the procedure went along smoothly?"

"Everything has gone according to plan, Lord Megatron. Once my final observations are complete, I can safely confirm the Predacons' combat capability will be much greater than before."

"It's true, Lord Megatron," Knock Out added. "The entire procedure went by without a single error."

"Excellent. I shall be watching the final phase of your project with great interest, Shockwave." A pleased Megatron said.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. Now, there is something I wish to discuss with you in private."

This got Megatron's attention. Whenever Shockwave needed to speak to him in private, it was of great importance.

"You are dismissed, Knock Out. Return to the Nemesis."

Knock Out bowed. "As you wish, Lord Megatron." He walked off. Shockwave led Megatron to the command deck of his ship, where they were all alone.

"Well, Shockwave, was it you wish to speak to me about?

Shockwave turned to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I have a proposition to you that will give us an edge against the Autobots and I wouldn't risk giving this information out any other way due to the risk in it being intercepted."

"Speak." Megatron said obviously curious.

Shockwave looked directly at Megatron's optics and said six words that caused Megatron's spark to freeze. "I believe we can revive Cybertron."

End of Chapter

**Well, everyone. That concludes another chapter of Dawn of the Dinobots. Next chapter, June is introduced to the team. How will she handle them?**

**(Speaking of which, anybody got some ideas as to how Sludge falls in love with her. Since they're from too different worlds, I know this ain't gonna be some love at first site schtick.)**

**Also, everyone. I'm thinking about a new crossover for in the future.**

**A Transformers/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.**

**I know, that's a bit of a stretch but it can be possible. My plan is that when the Nemesis and Ark went through the space bridge at the end of Fall of Cybertron, they were taken to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe and crashed into their Earth. When the two factions awaken, they discover a world that, despite being primitive in technology, has a powerful science called Alchemy. The Decepticons wish to harness this Alchemy for their own purposes. When the Decepticons team up with the Homunculus, Ed and Al must help their new Autobot friends save the day.**

**This will follow Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. While I like both anime series, I like Brotherhood slightly more. The main characters are of course Ed, Al and their Autobot partner. I was originally going to use Bumblebee but that's so cliche despite how fitting it is. I was thinking maybe Jazz, Hot Rod, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, or Hound as their partner. Winry will be partnered with Wheeljack, who will be an inventor like his G1 counterpart. I haven't decided who Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and the rest will be partnered with yet. Envy (or as I like to call the shapeshifter, Looney McFruitloop) is a genderless being in my story and will be referred to as It instead of he or she. Not to be mean or anything but how else do you refer to a genderless entity? Grimlock and Shockwave may appear in the story, but it all depends if I can pull off a reasonable explanation for how they got there. I'm also gonna partner the Homunculus up with different Decepticons but haven't decided on that yet either.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me.**

**Happy Halloween! Well, everyone. Here's the latest chapter. June finally meet the Dinobots.**

**How am I doing on Shockwave? I'm trying to make him more into the Fall of Cybertron character. I personally think Steve Blum played an awesome Shockwave. I also kind of wish Starscream's FOC voice actor played his Prime voice. I kinda like FOC Starscream's voice over Prime Starscream's. I won't deny that Prime Starscream is more competent though. Now on with the show.**

**By the way, since Sludge was left behind in stasis lock during the FOC game, I've come up with a back story to what happened to him.**

**Transformers Prime: Dawn of the Dinobots part 8**

Megatron was too speechless to say anything but quickly recovered himself. "Revive Cybertron? I hope you have not chosen an ill moment to suddenly attempt at humor, Shockwave."

"I apologize, Lord Megatron, though your doubts are understandable. I have been doing research into the lower levels of Cybertron and I was surprised to discover energon. While the energon was far from enough to revive Cybertron, it certainly wasn't there before. So I sent several science teams and scouts into the area and we discovered an ancient device that the energon seemed to come from." He walked over to a computer in the room and typed in a few keys. A projection appeared on the screen.

The projection showed a somewhat cylindrical device that had several other shapes attached to the central cylinder. The exact purposes of the shapes were obviously unknown but it was obvious that the device was probably massive. As Megatron looked at the other side of the device he noted that a large portion of the device wasn't in the image which would mean that Shockwave was not able to get an accurate or even access to the entire device.

"After this discovery I looked for more and successfully discovered several of these massive devices located all around Cybertron. I suspect they are energon manufactoring facilities judging by the data I have gathered. Right now they are either running at a power save mode or are simply deactivated. I theorize that if we supply these faciliites with enough energon we could jump start the planet and cause it to resume it's normal production. I have calculated that Earth has more than enough energon needed to achieve this. To insure there is no interceptions of energon shipments along with speeding up the process, I have used a large portion of my resources on Cybertron to rebuild the Space Bridge that the Autobots destroyed. With Hardshell's Insecticons on Earth combined with the forces that I have brought with me, I am certain we will obtain the necessary amount. But we must increase mining activity if we wish to obtain the energon fast enough."

"One important detail is that every facility on Cybertron will need a base of operations and a device to help channel the energon directly into the production facility. We will have to fortify each one in the likely event that the Autobots, particularly the forces led by Ultra Magnus or Prowl, discover our operations. I have already recalled several fleets from different regions of space to help secure Cybertron. Especially the areas around the production faciliites. However once that's done we will require large quantities. About 85 times the energon that you have."

Megatron studied the plans on the screen with great intent. "Impressive accomplishments, Shockwave. But do you have actual proof to support this?"

"If you need proof my forces are currently in the midst of getting ready to jump start one of the facilities. All we need is a large supply of energon to do it. I'd estimate the entire amount of energon the Nemesis currently has in storage, including any raw energon cubes already stored in the mines. Currently we have an 85% chance of success. If the test succeeds then it extends to 98%.""

Megatron took in Shockwave's words. "Your plan is plausible, Shockwave, but we must deal with the Autobots now rather than risk their interference. Right now, Soundwave is decoding an Iacon Database we managed to achieve in hopes of locating a set of relics. Thanks to Soundwave, we obtained the Resonance Blaster."

"Ah, one of the more powerful, and highly destructive, sound-based weaponry. Excellent work on Soundwave's part. Such a weapon will be most useful in battle."

"Unfortunately the incompetence of Knock Out and Dreadwing cost us greatly. The Autobots managed to obtain the Phase Shifter while the Apex Armor landed in Starscream's hands."

"Yes, Starscream's betrayal was disappointing but predictable. He could never resist the chance to take leadership from you. A pity. When put aside that ridiculous ego, he is actually quite a competent warrior. Though, may I inquire as to why Starscream has not been hunted down for his latest ack of foolishness? As well as what he has done to have permanently removed from the Decepticon ranks. This is not the first time he has pulled such a stunt and yet you allowed him to remain."

"Starscream chose to defect entirely. I have to admit that I was quite surprised that he chose an alternative path instead of his usual groveling at my feet. While he has the Apex Armor, he is alone and without resources. He also lacks any information regarding the other Iacon Relics. The Autobots are a greater threat."

"I would say that Starscream having the Apex Armor makes him more than enough of a threat to consider Lord Megatron. Even though I would be able to pinpoint the precise weaknesses within the armor to neutralize it, there is still the ever slight possibility of Starscream catching us unawares before I may do so. Starscream has shown some rare moments of unpredictability."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Shockwave?"

"Merely showing you the lack of logic in your reasoning, Lord Megatron. If left unchecked, Starscream could become a possibly menace to us."

"I will deal with Starscream when the time comes." Megatron said.

"However, I do believe it would not be wise to simply allow the Autobots to find the relics. If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, perhaps the Predacons and the Triple-changers should be tasked with finding the relics while we have the Insecticons focus on mining this planet's energon. With their sheer numbers and digging abilities, they should be able to acquire vast amounts with minimal time and effort."

"That may be, Shockwave but the Insecticons also bring us sheer brute force. They would be most valuable against the Autobots."

"In that case, I shall asign Sharpshot and Hardshell to aid the Predacons and the Triple-changers. They are by far the most powerful and most intelligent of the swarm."

Megatron snorted. "Not only did Hardshell fail to acquire the Tox-N, but he failed to even kill the Wrecker known as Bulkhead! I do hope Sharpshot provides better."

"Although I am disappointed not to further research a quality of Tox-N, Hardshell may be able to prove himself worthy to you. He was simply overconfident in his own capabilities. His loss shall teach him otherwise. Together with his brothers, they shall become a great threat to the Autobots."

"Have Blitzwing and Astrotrain acquired Earth forms yet?"

"Yes, I have confirmation they have acquired Earth alternate modes and returned."

"And your plan is guaranteed success, Shockwave?"

"Indeed, Lord Megatron. If we were to focus on mining the energon, we would not only be increasing the chances of reviving Cybertron but also thinning the Autobots' own resources. We would weaken them to the point of nonreistance. And then, when they are all but helpless we will strike, finally rid ourself of Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and their precious teams once and for all."

Megatron ran over Shockwave's plan in his mind. Unlike others who argued against his plans, Shockwave was one of the few he heeded. While some, namely Starscream, whose plans only benefitted themselves, Shockwave's plans benefit the entire Decepticon army. Hence why Shockwave was one of his few greatly trusted soldiers. In fact, he was second only to Soundwave. Plus, the idea of Optimus Prime being weak and helpless was far too pleasing an opportunity.

"Very well, Shockwave. We shall proceed with your plan."

"Excellent, Lord Megatron. I will inform the troops."

"And I shall have Soundwave increase his attempts at translating the data." Megatron left the room. Not long after he left, Ratbat flew in.

"So...how are things looking?" Ratbat asked.

"I am deeply disappointed in Lord Megatron. He has become blinded by his desire to destroy Optimus Prime instead of taking the logical approach. He has even ignored Starscream, despite him getting his hands on the Apex Armor."

Ratbat looked at Shockwave nervously. "Starscream has the Apex Armor?"

"Calm yourself, Ratbat. The Armor may have incredible durability, but it can be neutralized if one knows _where they need to hit._ However, there is something else that requires my attention."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Airachnid. After I did a checkup on events from the Nemesis' computer files, I discovered an unexpected and troubling piece of information. Aracnid displayed the capability of somehow controlling Insecticons. If Arachnid was able to assume control over even Hardshell then as long as she remains online all Insecticons are possibly compromised. We need to know how she did this and find any possible means of counteracting. If the Autobots somehow succeed in solving it before us, they they could use it for themselves. Then we would face a 65% chance of them jeopardizing not only the mission but all Decepiction operations on this planet."

Ratbat hissed. "I have not managed to find any evidence of her whereabouts after her attempted coup. There's a high chance she's lying low somewhere. She is being targeted by both the Autobots and the Decepticons, after all. Why not have Razorclaw look for her? He's eager to sink his fangs into that treacherous spider."

"The Predacons will be needed elsewhere. Kickback's specialty is espionage. I will task him with finding Airachnid. Perhaps his mind will prove to be more...resilient."

* * *

Grimlock was outside the base, gazing at the world from on top of the mountain. Without a ship, he and the other Dinobots couldn't go back to Cybertron. But, Shockwave was on Earth and Grimlock was determined to end that Decepticon once and for all. By blade or by teeth, he would end that looney scientist. He was still a bit sore about that human Fowler trying to tell him what to do. Nobody ordered him and his team around. And what was the deal with this planet, anyway? It was so different from Cybertron. It was dusty, grimy, and he lost track of how many times he got sand in places he didn't even know he had. The sun was so bright he often had to shield his optics. And the ground didn't feel right under his feet. He wanted to go back home so much. Unfortunately most his team didn't feel the same way. Swoop loved flying through the sky, especially through those things called clouds. Sludge liked stomping through forests. Slag...well Slag was Slag. As long as he got to destroy stuff he was content. The only Dinobot that seemed to share his pain was Snarl. He wasn't fond of Earth either and wanted so badly to get back to Cybertron. But there was a deeper reason Grimlock hated Earth. It was this very planet that had inspired Shockwave to conduct those experiments on him and his team. If it wasn't for Earth...

Feeling like going out for a walk, he returned inside so that he could go out through the lower levels. On his way, he spotted Swoop and Sludge, who were preparing to meet Jack's...mother. Apparently Jack and Arcee were bringing her to the base.

"So, Sludge," Swoop said to the Demolitions warrior. "You understand what a mother is?"

Sludge had a blank look on his face and shook his head. "Aren't they just like femmes?"

"Not exactly. See, they construct the chassis and develop the design of new humans inside their own bodies. Then they expel them from their bodies once the new Human's internal designs are complete."

""That's stupid. Why not build the new human outside the body so you can see if anything is wrong while it's happening? How do they even build new humans inside their own bodies anyway?"

Grimlock chuckled to himself at the growing frustration on Swoop's face. The bombardier should have asked Ratchet to explain things to Sludge. Or Slag. He was the team's most technical minded member despite how violent he was. Unlike Ratchet, Slag would be able to explain things in a way Sludge understood. Speaking of Slag, turns out he had gained a fan in that human Miko. While Slag was impressed that Miko was into violence like he was, he was put off by her constantly hounding him. The girl apparently didn't know anything about personal space.

"So, have you ever used your horns to skewer some Cons?" Miko asked eagerly.

Slag snorted. "I've lost track of how many Decepticons I've rammed through with these babies." He stroked one of his horns. "And if my horns don't get them, my flamethrower does."

Miko clapped her hands. "You got a flamethrower?! Can I see? I want to see!"

Slag frowned. "Do I like some sort of Turbofox who does orders on command?"

"Easy there, Slag," Bulkhead said, standing next to Miko. "She just thinks you and the Dinobots are cool. Consider it a compliment."

Aside from the obvious worry in Bulkhead's voice, Grimlock could detect something else and had a suspicion that the Wrecker was a little jealous of all the attention Miko was giving the Dinobots. From what Optimus told him, Miko and Bulkhead were pretty close. Personally, Grimlock couldn't understand how the Autobots formed such close bonds with the humans. Now, where in the world was Snarl? Sulking off by himself again? Grimlock shrugged. If that's what Snarl wanted. As he got to the main room, he looked around for Ratchet so that he could activate the ground bridge. He didn't know how it operated yet and he had forgotten to have Ratchet teach Slag. But since he couldn't find Ratchet, he decided to just go out the regular entrance. Sure, Ratchet and Optimus would get onto him for doing it but he didn't care. Nobody told him what to do, not even Optimus Prime.

* * *

Arcee found herself in Jack's garage. Her charge was going to try and convince his mom to come to base to meet the Dinobots. Even though this was their best chance, she was still nervous. Even if Swoop and Sludge made a good impression, that didn't guarantee showing June that the Dinobots were good. She could like the two said Dinobots but dislike the other three. But what really worried Arcee if the Dinobots were the final straw for the nurse. She had tried to keep the kids away from the Autobots but managed to change her mind before...but what if this time she meant it? Arcee didn't pray to Primus much but right now she was practically begging him to let things work out.

Inside, Jack was trying to find the best way to approach the situation. Luckily, it was his mom's day off so that worked out. The tricky part was convincing her to come to base without making it look suspicious.

"So, mom," Jack said to his mother as they were doing some cleaning. "Me and the others thought you might like to come to base and meet the new Autobots that arrived."

To say that June was surprised was an understatement. "Well, this is unexpected. What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's just that, I thought you might like to get to know them. I...guess I feel bad about keeping the Autobots a secret from you and I figured you had the right to meet the new ones." Even though they don't like Optimus very much and turn into a bunch of dinosaurs. He added to himself.

June knew that Jack was acting pretty strange. Giving Jack a mock-suspicious look complete with folding her arms, she said. "Alright, Jack. There's something you're not telling me."

It took everything Jack had in him to not flinch and blab out to his mom about everything. "Well they're...kinda different from Optimus and the others."

June raised a brow. "Different? Different how?"

Jack gulped. "Well their leader Grimlock...he and Optimus don't exactly see eye to eye."

June was surprised. The members of Team Prime were so loyal to Optimus that she found hard to believe that there an Autobot in existence that didn't like him. And she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Anyone with a name like Grimlock must be quite intimidating. "Why doesn't he?"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Well, I haven't seen Grimlock in action but I've heard he's a little more...aggressive when it comes to dealing with the Decepticons."

June frowned at that. "_Aggressive_?"

"Yeah...but I wanted to introduce you to Grimlock's teammates first. They're called Sludge and Swoop. They're really nice bots and they could explain things better than I could."

"Swoop?" June repeated. "I take it that he's turns into a jet or something?"

"Something like that," Jack said. He wasn't sure his mom would believe him anyway if he told her what Swoop really turned into.

"And..._Sludge_?"

"Yeah. But Sludge is a pretty nice guy. So's Swoop. I wanted to introduce you to them first before meeting Grimlock. He's...he's had a pretty rough time lately and I don't think it's my place to say."

June was properly confused by the whole thing but she decided to go along and find out. "Alright. Since it's my day off, I might as well spend some time with the Autobots. Sure they won't mind?"

"Oh, no. In fact, everyone's eager for you to meet the new guys too."

June smiled. "Well, I guess I'll go get ready. Think I should wear my high heels this time?"

"MOM?!"

June laughed as she went off to get changed. Jack shook his head and went towards the garage.

"So," Arcee asked. "How'd it go?"

"She's up for it. I just really hope nothing goes wrong."

"Relax. As you humans say "What's the worse that could happen"?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's usually what someone says before everything bad does happen. But as long as we keep Mom away from Grimlock and Slag, I think we'll be good."

"What about Snarl?"

"He's not so bad. Doesn't talk much but not so bad. As long as Mom doesn't pester him, I'm think it'll be fine."

"Alright. Let's just hope Sludge minds where he steps. I've lost track of how many times Ratchet got onto him for breaking this or that. I think I'm with Miko on this one. Sludge is just too big for the base. And if Grimlock ever transforms again" She shuddered.

"Speaking of which...what does Grimlock turn into?"

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

"No! ...Maybe." Jack looked at his feet awkwardly. "When I was a kid I always wanted to see a dinosaur...So I guess I figured..."

"With the Dinobots around you're finally getting the chance?" Arcee asked playfully.

Jack was too embarrassed to reply.

"Well, I don't know exactly what he turned into but it was some two-legged creature. Big head, lots of teeth, and really nasty. Suits Grimlock perfectly if you ask me."

Jack whistled. "A t-rex. Go figure. Whenever it comes to dinosaurs, there's always a t-rex. Let's really hope Grimlock doesn't transform when my mom's around."

"With you on that one." Arcee agreed.

"And uh...let's not tell Miko. I've got a feeling that if she knew what Grimlock turned into, she'd never leave him alone."

"The one time I can actually see myself feeling sorry for him."

Just then June entered the garage wearing her casual clothes and a bike helmet tucked under her arm. "I'm all set." She looked at Arcee. "Can you tell me more about Grimlock, Sludge, and Swoop, Arcee?"

Jack cringed. He should have known that his mom would target Arcee for information. Arcee hesitated as she wasn't expecting June to round on her.

"Well...Swoop's a pretty nice mech. He's very outgoing and good-natured. Sludge is a little clumsy and he's not real big on brain power...but he's strong and loyal."

June had a smirk. "And what about Grimlock?"

Arcee once again hesitated as she racked her brain for anything good to say about Grimlock. So far all she could see Grimlock as was arrogant, insubordinate, ruthless, cold but...then she remembered something else.

"I can proudly say that Grimlock is completely dedicated to his team and while he and Optimus don't always agree, they both have one thing in common: They would both do anything for the ones they care about."

June was interested now. Although Arcee's description of Grimlock made him seem like a nice guy, Jack had been very reluctant talking about him and she had spotted Arcee's own hesitation. Apparently there was something about this new Autobot they weren't telling her. But after all the things the Autobots had done for them, she was willing to hold judgment until meeting these new Autobots face to face.

"Well, then," She said playfully as she put on her helmet. "What are we waiting for?"

Jack gulped as he put his helmet on and hopped on Arcee. June followed suit and held onto her son for support. Arcee started up her engine as the garage door opened. Once the door was fully lifted, they left. Jack and Arcee both silently hoping that everything would work out smoothly.

The ride there was surprisingly quiet. June had decided to hold off asking anymore questions until she got to the base. What were these new Autobots like? What did they look like? What did they turn into? These were all the questions June planned on asking when they got there.

Jack had knots in his stomach as they got closer. He was pretty sure that Sludge and Swoop would make good impressions but he kept thinking that something was gonna come along and screw everything up. He wondered if Arcee was as nervous as he was.

Thanks to her experience as a soldier, Arcee wasn't as nervous as Jack, but she was still apprehensive.

But then she was snapped out of her thoughts when a laser blast struck the ground next to her. She nearly swerved off the ride as energy blasts started striking the road around her. They were under attack!

Jack turned his looked above them, where the energy blasts were coming from. His eyes widened when he saw Dreadwing and Vehicons in the sky above them.

"Decepticons!" He cried.

"I know!" Arcee retorted as she sped up to avoid the onslaught.

"Did they find your base?!" June cried as she held onto her son for dear life.

"Don't know. Could be just a recon. With as many Decepticons as they have now, they can probably afford it."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh...I guess I forgot to mention that the Decepticons got some new guys too," Jack said nervously.

Arcee knew they were in a jam. She wanted to contact base and get some back-up but feared the signal possibly being intercepted at this range. She had to put some distance between her and the Cons till she could come up with something else. Arcee put her speed at maximum velocity as she drove offroad. She had to lure the Cons away from the base and try to escape. Or at least find some cover.

* * *

Not too far away was Grimlock. After leaving the base, he was trying his best to make light of the situation. But it was so hard and frustrating. Thanks to Shockwave's stupid experiments, it was hard for him to think right. Course, Shockwave hadn't been interested in the Dinobots for their brain power. He had learned that the exact reason his team had been selected was because their size and physical power made them perfect candidates. Lucky them.

But Grimlock's attention was drawn to a sound he was all too familiar with. Energy blasts! He turned his head to see several flying vehicles shooting lasers at what appeared to be Arcee. Looking at the lead flyer, Grimlock recognized the color scheme as Dreadwing's. Him and some Vehicon! Had Arcee led the Decepticons right to their base?! Since she was driving offroad and away from the base, maybe not. But with the Decepticons so close, it was a matter of time before they might stumble upon it. Well, if that was the case, then Grimlock decided he'd better silence those Cons first.

* * *

"Faster, Arcee!" Jack urged.

"I'm trying!" It wasn't easy for Arcee. She was doing a good job so far of dodging enemy fire but it was only a matter of time before one of those bolts hit. She turned off road, hoping to keep as much distance from the base as possible.

June hesitantly looked back. The bluish jet was slowly descending as it strafed them. Those blasts were getting a little too close for comfort. As June braced herself for the worst, the most unexpected thing happened. A boulder soared through the air, smacking right into the jet. Said jet spun out of control before crashing to the ground. The other jets suddenly transformed and landed. Arcee came to a screeching halt. Jack and June quickly got off her to allow the warrior the chance to transform. Chaning one of her arms into its gun-mode, she looked around for whatever or wheover threw that boulder. Dreadwing transformed into his robot mode and got to his feet.

"Who dares!" He demanded angrily.

"I do!"

June looked towards the sound of the voice...and her eyes widened as the biggest bot she had ever seen stomped into view. June felt very small as she gazed into his glowing red visor.

Dreadwing narrowed his optics. "Grimlock."

June looked back and forth between the two bots. So this was Grimlock. Just looking at him gave her a feeling as to why Jack and Arcee didn't want to talk about him.

Arcee had mixed feelings about this. One, Grimlock was outside base and out in the open where humans could spot him. On the other hand, she was glad to have a bit of support. Though given the fact that she was up against flying Decepticons, she would have preferred Swoop to even the odds.

"I wondered when we would face each other again," Dreadwing went on. "Fortunately I've come prepared." He put out what appeared to be a gatling gun and began firing. Grimlock let out a grunt as the laser bullets pelted his body. Knowing that enough of those things could become a problem, he quickly pulled out his shield to block the incoming blasts.

"Vehicons! Airborne now!"

The Vehicons quickly transformed back into their jet modes and took to the sky. Dreadwing quickly followed suit.

"Are they running away?" June asked hopefully.

In response, Dreadwing and the Vehicons began attacking from the air. Grimlock held his shield to block their attacks. Arcee quickly ushered her charge and his mom next to Grimlock for protection.

"Air superiority," Arcee explained. "They know better than to fight Grimlock where he can reach them so they're keeping their distance."

"Is he that dangerous?" June asked.

Arcee rememberd Grimlock battling the Decepticons in the fake mine. "Definitely."

June shot her son a slight glare. Jack knew he was in for it when all this was over.

"Annoying." Grimlock grunted as the lasers pelted his shield. "Arcee. Cover fire!"

Arcee nodded and quickly turned her other hand into a gun. She stepped out and started firing at the Vehicons. They scattered to avoid her attack. She hissed in frustration.

"They're regrouping. Grimlock, we need to get to cover."

"Agreed."

Arcee turned her hands back to normal, scooping up the two humans rather than waste time transforming. She dashed towards a nearby plateau while Grimlock brought up the rear.

"Okay," Jack said as he took a deep breath. "I think we should call for some backup."

"No." Grimlock said. "Too risky. Can't let them find our base."

"What?!" June was shocked. "How do you expect to..."

"I'll handle this!" Grimlock snapped. "Just stay out of my way!"

June was taken aback. None of the Autobots had ever been so rude to her before. She was about to respond but the words died in her mouth as a particularly nasty looking sword unfolded itself in Grimlock's right hand. Her eyes never left the weapon as Grimlock raised it.

"Arcee, cover me."

Arcee frowned. She wanted to argue that Optimus was her leader not him, but she decided to put up with it for the time being. She looked towards June and Jack. "Stay here."

Mother and son both nodded, hoping that everything would be okay.

Grimlock looked around for something to throw at these guys and let out a frustrated growl. Once he again he was reminded how annoying it was to not have a long ranged weapon, especially when his enemies figured out to attack him from a distance.

But he left his thoughts when one of the Vehicons started strafing towards him. He raised his sword, preparing to slice the Vehicon when it got close enough...

Suddenly an incoming missile struck the Vehicon, blowing one of its wings off and forcing it to slam into the ground. It skid towards Grimlock who promptly sliced it in two. But his attention was drawn to where that missile came from. Approaching towards them was...

"Snarl!" Grimlock cried.

Arcee, Jack, and June turned their heads. Arcee's optics widened when she saw Snarl coming towards them, a missile launcher in his hand.

"Snarl?" June asked Jack, who shrugged sheepishly. So far his whole plan had just gone down the drain.

"Snarl, what are you doing here?" Arcee asked. She was grateful for the aid but she was also annoyed that two Dinobots were outside the base where they could be seen.

Snarl glared at her before looking at his leader. Arcee frowned at the fact that she had been ignored.

"I saw you leaving the base, Grimlock. I decided to follow you."

"Glad you did," Grimlock said just as a laser blast struck him. The blow was strong enough to knock him back but he recieved minimal damage.

"Get to cover, boss. I'll handle this!" Snarl told his leader as he readied his weapon.

"No! Arcee, support Snarl!"

Arcee was really getting ticked. She was second in command of Team Prime so who did the Dinobots think they were to order her around? She dived behind a boulder as she fired at the Vehicons. Snarl quickly joined her and started firing too. Grimlock finally managed to find another good sized boulder, which he immediately scooped up and flung. The lead Vehicon didn't dodge fast enough. The boulder knocked him out of the sky and sent him spinning towards the ground. He exploded on impact.

"Nice shot!" Snarl complimented as he fired a missile at another Vehicon.

Dreadwing apparently realized that battling from the sky was getting nowhere. He transformed back to robot mode and landed. The remaining Vehicons did the same.

"Take the other two," Dreadwing ordered them. "Grimlock is mine!"

The Vehicons charged towards Snarl and Arcee while Dreadwing headed towards Grimlock.

"Upclose and personal?" Snarl asked them. He put his missile launcher away and pulled out his own sword in one hand while holding one of his plates like a dagger in the other "I can work with that."

The Vehicons charged. Arcee shot one in the head before unleashing a spinning kick on another. Snarl slashed one Vehicon in two with his sword. A second Vehicon tried to attack but Snarl stabbed his dagger into the attacker's head. June flinched. Just because they were robots didn't make the scene any less pleasant.

Grimlock slashed at Dreadwing, who quickly ducked and rolled under the blow before aiming his cannon and firing at Grimlock. His cannon packed more fire power than typical Decepticon weaponry so Grimlock hissed in pain from the blow. He swung again but Dreadwing dodged. Grimlock had to admit he was impressed. Maybe he was finally up against an opponent with a brain.

And that's exactly what Dreadwing was thinking. He knew that it was suicide to fight Grimlock in brute force. Speed and firepower were necessary here. He used his smaller size to move in close and pulled out his own sword. He slashed but was disappointed when his sword broke on contact with Grimlock's armor. He would have to find a more suitable melee weapon to deal with his foe.

Grimlock felt the attack and kicked Dreadwing. The force sent the first lieutenant sprawling away from Grimlock. Putting his sword away, Dreadwing whipped out his cannon and started firing. Grimlock pulled out his shield again and started advancing towards the Decepticon. Dreadwing strafed to the side to prevent Grimlock from getting close enough. He quickly pulled out some of his bombs and threw them. Grimlock raised his shield and the bombs exploded against it.

Snarl had finished with his Vehicon foes and saw Dreadwing locked in battle with his leader. He was about to go and help him out but noticed that Arcee was caught in a gun fight with the Vehicons. He knew Grimlock could take care of Dreadwing and Swoop would never forgive him if something happened to the femme he liked. He charged towards the remaining Vehicons. Once he was close enough, he promptly transformed.

June's jaw dropped as Snarl transformed into his dinosaur mode. The Vehicons turned their attention towards Snarl only for one of them to get bashed to the side by the Dinobot's powerful tail. Arcee took advantage of the distraction to slice off another Vehicon's head. Arcee and Snarl soon decimated the last of the Vehicons. Both quickly turned to Dreadwing and Grimlock whose battle was more of Grimlock slashing at Dreadwing and the Decepticon's first lieutenant being forced to dodge around or else get sliced. Rolling out of Grimlock's range again, Dreadwing saw that his forces were destroyed and he was outnumbered. He clenched his fists in anger.

"We'll meet again, Grimlock." Before anyone could stop him, he transformed back into his jet mode and flew into the sky.

"Coward!" Grimlock roared at Dreadwing's retreating form. He let out a deep growl. Snarl quickly transformed back into robot mode.

"Easy, Grimlock. Dreadwing ran away but we won."

Arcee approached them. "Think they know where the base is?"

"Don't know. Maybe not."

Arcee closed her optics for a moment before turning to face the Dinobot leader. "Grimlock...thanks. You too, Snarl."

Snarl shrugged. "It's what we Dinobots do."

"Grimlock! Snarl! Arcee!"

Everyone heads turned. June gasped as she saw Swoop flying towards them. When he was within range, he transformed into his robot mode.

"Swoop? What are you doing here?" Grimlock asked.

"I was about to do some flying. Honesty I can't stand being cooped up in that base. But then I saw what looked like Dreadwing flying off and you all gathered around. What happened?"

"Cons ambushed us." Snarl explained. "We took out the Vehicons but Dreadwing got away."

"So...they know where the base is?"

"We don't know," Arcee replied. "Let's just hope they didn't."

"J...jack."

Everyone turned to see June and Jack walking towards them. June was staring at Snarl and Swoop.

"They...they turned into dinosaurs."

Swoop walked over to June, who froze as he approached her and held out his hand.

"So you're June, huh? Name's Swoop. Nice to meetcha."

June didn't reply verbally. She just raised her hand as she stared up at Swoop. Swoop gently took her hand and slowly shook it. Once they were done, June rounded on her son. "Jackson Darby?"

Jack felt extremely small right now. Probably due to the fact that he was the smallest one in their little group. "Mom. This is Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop. Them, Sludge, and another guy called Slag are part of an elite team called the Dinobots."

"Uh-huh," June said as she looked back at the three. "And I guess that means all of you turn into dinosaurs?"

"You bet," Swoop said pleasantly, sweetly ignorant of the whole situation.

June just stared at them for a minute before looking over at Arcee. "Dinosaurs? Really? I thought you Autobots were all about...I don't know, "robots in disguise" or something."

"We didn't do it by choice," Grimlock growled. June was caught off guard by this. As she was about to ask what he meant, Arcee interrupted.

"We need to get back to base, now! We're out in the open where other humans can see us!"

Grimlock shook his head. "Fine. Dinobots! Return to base!"

Snarl and Swoop both nodded and transformed while heading towards the base. Grimlock simply stomped off after them.

"So why doesn't he transform?" June asked.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "It's...kinda complicated."

Arcee transformers to her motorcycle mode. "We'll explain everything when we get back to base. Hop on."

Jack got back on Arcee with June following after. The Autobot and her human charges sped back towards base. When they arrived, they heard the Dinobots arguing with Team Prime. Arcee was slightly grateful that Optimus was out doing some of his own recon. She didn't know how he would react to all of this.

"Grimlock, you can't just go out the base." Ratchet insisted. "We cannot be seen by the humans."

"I'll do whatever I want!" Grimlock argued. "If not for me, Arcee would be scrapped and the Cons would have found the base."

Arcee would have frowned if she was in robot mode. When she came to a stop, Jack and June got off her and she transformed.

"Grimlock!" She called, drawing the Dinobot's attention onto her. "While I appreciate the help, Ratchet's right. We have protocols for a reason. By going out there, you're not only putting youself but all of us at risk."

Grimlock snorted. "I'll remember that next time you're under fire."

Arcee's frown deepened. "Look, Grimlock. I don't care if you and your team are some special commando squad. Optimus put me second in command of Team Prime. I'm not saying you should start kissing my feet but I think I do deserve some respect."

Grimlock growled angrily. "You're no better than Optimus. Optimus is a fool. Optimus is weak!"

"_Excuse me?"_

Everyone turned their heads towards June, who was glaring at Grimlock.

Sludge looked at her curiously. "Hey, Swoop? That her?"

Swoop nodded as he looked back and forth between June and Grimlock nervously. June started walking towards the Dinobot leader.

"Who do you think you are, talking about Optimus like that?" June demanded.

Grimlock was unimpressed by her outburst. "What would you know? Instead of fighting for our planet like he should have, Optimus chose to run away like a coward!"

"Cybertron was _dying, _Grimlock," Ratchet pointed out. "We had to evacuate."

"We should have fixed Cybertron!" Grimlock argued back. "But Optimus didn't even bother to try."

"Quiet!" June cried, much like a tired mother breaking up two arguing children. She rounded on Grimlock. "I may not know what Optimus might have done back then, but I do know that he is a good, caring leader who would give up his own life for others. When our world was threatened by Unicron..."

"Unicron?!" The Dinobots all cried out.

June nodded. "That's right. Unicron was going to destroy our planet. Optimus stopped him at the cost of his memories. He knew that was going to happen but he did it anyway. He gave up being himself so that the human race could live, so I don't want hear any talk of Optimus being weak or a fool. Do you understand me?"

The Dinobots were silent for a moment. Slag let out a chuckle. "You humans may be tiny little meatbags but at least you have guts."

June glared at him for a moment before looking over at Swoop, who was caught off guard by her gaze.

"Now, Swoop. Unlike your leader, you seem like a nice bot. Jack wanted me to meet you and the one called Sludge and I would be honored to."

Everyone was rather surprised that June still wanted to get to know the Dinobots more. Swoop looked at his leader, wondering what he was going to say. Grimlock spotted Swoop looking at him. "Fine." He stomped off with Slag and Snarl following after him. Sludge walked over to June and Swoop. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee all looked at June nervously. June looked over at Jack. "Now I see what you meant about Grimlock and Optimus not seeing eye to eye."

Jack looked at his feet guiltily.

"Grimlock's a great leader," Sludge defended. "He's the strongest Autobot ever!"

June regarded the colossal Sludge. She wasn't sure what kind of dinosaur he turned into. Slag on the other hand had been rather obvious if those horn things of his were any indication.

"I don't doubt that he's strong," She admitted. "But there's more to a leader than just strength. A good leader must also be wise and caring."

"Grimlock is those things too!" Sludge argued. "He knows what's best and he really cares about us. He even brought me back to life."

All eyes (And optics) were on Sludge now. Swoop cringed.

"What are you talking about, Sludge?" Ratchet asked.

Swoop fiddled with his hands. "There's...more to the story than what me and Grimlock told you."

June raised a brow. "What?"

"There's more?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but it ain't pretty." Swoop told her. Miko didn't care as she and Raf took a seat. June was completely confused by now.

"You see, June," Swoop began. "We Dinobots used to have regular vehicle modes like other Autobots. Well one day, we were hunting down this nasty Con called Shockwave to a place in Cybertron called the Sea of Rust."

Ratchet perked up when he heard that. He remembered that Cliffjumper, along with the Autobot Special Ops leader Jazz, had gone there to look for Grimlock and his team when they mysteriously vanished.

"When we got there, we got attacked by Insecticons. We tried to fight them off but they overwhelmed us. Sludge here...he didn't make it."

"Impossible," Ratchet said. "How can that be if he's standing right in front of us?"

"I'll get to that," Swoop said before looking at June. "The rest of us were brought to Shockwave. Turns out he had been using the Space Bridge to study this planet for some time. Back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth."

June's jaw dropped.

"Apparently Shockwave got the idea to turn us into obedient little weapons. He cracked us open and gave us new bodies and forms based off different dinosaurs. Grimlock freed me while Slag managed to escape on his own. We eventually found each other and saved Snarl from the Insecticon called Sharpshot. But Snarl was messed up pretty bad so we went looking for a place to patch him up. We found Shockwave's lab and learned what he did to us. We also learned that Sludge never made it out. Grimlock took it pretty hard. I won't bore you with what happened after that but after we had regrouped, we decided to hunt Shockwave again. We trailed him all the way back to the Sea of Rust. We found out that he had gotten his hands on Sludge's body. The big guy had been forced into a stasis lock after our battle with the Insecticons and then, his body got damaged further by somehow getting in contact with toxic waste."

"I was in stasis lock the whole time so I had no idea what was going on," Sludge added.

"Shockwave decided to use Sludge's body to continue his dinobot project. Poor Sludge here was just gonna be some mindless drone with no mind of his own."

June gasped. She looked towards Sludge sadly. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sludge stared at June. Aside from his teammates, he wasn't used to people being concerned about him. Mostly everyone just nagged at him whenever he accidentally hit something or someone. It wasn't his fault he was so big.

"Grimlock refused to let that happen, so he decided to revive Sludge."

"How?" Bulkhead asked. He and Bumblebee had gotten hooked on the story. Next to them were Miko and Raf, listening with great interest.

"Grimlock decided to jump start Sludge's spark. He got the idea from this trick we did with a shield generator once."

"Jump start Sludge's spark?!" Ratchet was flabbergasted. To a nurse like June, it sounded a little like defibrillation. ""By the all spark...are you saying you actually tried to jump start a spark that was extinguished for about months later...and you succeeded?" He was absolutely stupified from what he just heard. "And based off of something you did to a shield generator?!"

"We didn't have a whole lot of options at the time," Swoop replied.

"What did Grimlock use to jump-start your spark?" Raf asked Sludge.

"He used his own spark energy!" Sludge answered.

"His own spark energy?!" Arcee exclaimed.

"That's crazy!" Ratchet cried. "You can't use your own spark energy! The energy patterns are extremely unpredictable outside of a spark."

"Why not?" Sludge asked. "Circuit-Su Masters control it all the time."

"That's true but Grimlock's hardly a master of that martial art and likely wasn't thinking about that while he was doing this procedure." Ratchet pointed out.

Sludge didn't reply, his silence being all the answer Ratchet needed.

Swoop shrugged. "We didn't think it would work but Grimlock was determined to get Sludge back online. It took a while but in the end, it finally payed off. Sludge was back online and the Dinobots were together again."

"And there were no after effects? No complications?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I was online but I still needed some repairs. We found a med-bay. Slag did a scan on me while I was being repaired. Said I was all clear."

"No offense but Slag's not exactly medic material."

"We Dinobots aren't stupid!" Sludge growled. "Slag's an expert when it comes to technology and he made sure the med-bay patched me up. Then he scanned me for any problems. I am _fine!_"

Everyone took a step back as Sludge got angry.

"Whoa, easy there, Sludge," Swoop calmed his brother down. "Ratchet's just looking out for ya."

"Yes and I apologize for offending you and your teammates. Still, I would like to make an examination to guarantee there was nothing wrong."

Sludge was about to argue but Swoop patted his leg. "Go ahead, Sludge. Better safe than sorry."

Sludge groaned. "Alright, Swoop. I'll do it for you."

Ratchet pulled out a scanner and walked over to the large Dinobot. Activating it, he swept the scanner across Sludge a few times, checking the readings. He also got up to Sludge and started examining with his own optics. "Hmm. You seem relatively fine but I do detect some small fractures here and there. I'm detecting some damage that may have left over from the waste. Relatively minor, thank goodness. Shockwave must have overlooked it. Slag too."

"I...well I do ache sometimes. And it hurts a little whenever I take in energon."

"What?!" Swoop cried.

Ratchet scanned him over again. "Might have been when the Insecticons attacked you. I'll get the sick bay ready. The damage is minor but I think you'll feel a whole lot better afterwards. But, I will admit that Slag did do an impressive job fixing you up. He missed a few things but overall, a job well done."

"How come you never told us, Sludge?" Swoop demanded.

Sludge hung his head. "You guys already did enough for me. Didn't want to bug you with more of my problems."

"Bug...?! Sludge, we're a team. We watch each other's backs and we stick together through thick and thin. Grimlock wouldn't want you pulling something like this. Ever. Something hurting ya, you come tell us. Got it?"

Sludge sighed. "Alright.

Swoop nodded in approval before looking at June. "You see, June. We may not always do things the way other Autobots do, but we look after each other. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Grimlock, he fought off Decepticon after Decepticon just to rescue us from Shockwave. Whenever things got bad, he always thought about us first. Sure he's made mistakes but hey, nobody's perfect. We all think he's a great leader and we're gonna stick by him."

June stared after Swoop gave that little speech. She then smiled as she thought about how close the Dinobots were to each other. They were all like brothers. She still thought Grimlock needed an attitude adjustment, but she had to admire just how much he cared for his team. She wouldn't say that she liked him, but she was willing to give him and the rest of the Dinobots the benefit of a doubt.

Just then the sound of a truck engine caused everyone to turn their heads. Sure enough, Optimus drove into the base in his truck mode. He transformed into his robot mode and surveyed everyone gathered together. Noticing the looks everyone was giving him, he asked aloud.

"Did I...miss something?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the distant world of Cybertron, Decepticon construction crews were hard at work over the devices that Shockwave had discovered. Overseeing them was Onslaught, leader of the Combaticons.

"Scrapper!" He called to the chief engineer. "How's the progress?"

Scrapper, head Constructicon, addressed Onslaught. "I think we'll be finished ahead of schedule, Onslaught!"

"Good work. Shockwave will be pleased."

Just then the Decepticon known as Mindwipe approached Onslaught. "Onslaught! Commander Shockwave wants to speak to you."

"Very well. Scrapper! You're in charge while I'm gone. Make sure the Constructicons keep to their job."

"As you command, Onslaught."

Onslaught followed Mindwipe to the communications center, where Shockwave's image appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Onslaught. I take it that the construction is going along efficently?"

"Scrapper thinks we'll be finished ahead of schedule, Commander Shockwave."

"Excellent. Scrapper is a master builder so I'm quite certain he's right. Lord Megatron has approved of the plan, so you expect energon shipments. The first one will reach you in 24 breems."

"Very well, Commander Shockwave."

"I look forward to seeing the results of this test." Shockwave responded before cutting off communications.

Onslaught turned around to view the hundreds, no thousands of Decepticons moving around the area doing construction work and paroling the area. All of them took up several floors of Cybertron's internal layers up to the top of the base. While they were not expecting any Autobot attacks soon, they designed to keep unwanted personnel out. Displayed on the side of the nearly finished base was an incomplete Decepticon emblem, displayed for all to see as a sign of things to come.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, everyone. I hope you liked the latest chapter of Dawn of the Dinobots. And I would like to thank SpartanCommander for his massive help with this story. And everyone else who has offered ideas. I know some of you were probably hoping for Sludge to fall in love with June now, but I'll make sure it happens soon.**

**You guys know how in the previous chapter I was considering making a FMA brotherhood/Fall of Cybertron crossover? Well, I've been doing some thinking and now I'm gonna make a different type of multi-crossover. It's gonna be called The Chronicles of Grimlock. Basically Grimlock is traveling from one universe to another in search of the rest of the Dinobots, who have been scattered across the multiverse. There will be plenty of potential worlds for Grimlock to travel to including Adventure Time (I've actually come to like this show though there are episodes that I'll skip.) Ben 10, My Little Pony, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, MegaMan, Sonic, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Star Wars, Mass Effect, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and so on and so forth.**

**But, at the moment I already have Dawn of the Dinobots and my other story, Bleach: Ultimate Alien to work on. I don't want to start a new story and wind up not updating the ones I have. So I'm gonna focus on Dawn of the Dinobots and Bleach: Ultimate Alien for right now. But if I ever get the chance, I'll make the Chronicles of Grimlock.**

**Once again, Happy Halloween everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me.**

**Well, everyone, I read a preview for the upcoming comic Rage of the Dinobots. And I like what I saw so far. But from what I read, I noticed the official occupations the Dinobots have.**

**Grimlock: Leader**

**Slag/Slug: Combat Tactics**

**Sludge: Logistics**

**Snarl: Engineer/Medic**

**Swoop: Scout**

**Do you guys think I would be able to work this into my story? I know Sludge isn't the brightest bulb but maybe I can work it that he's surprisingly talented in logistics compared but is otherwise a bit of a dimbot. You know, like how Bulkhead from Animated was dumb muscle but surprisingly an expert on Space Bridge technology? That aside, I know the Arcee/Swoop pairings been a little slow. I'm trying to find opportunities for the two to spend some time together, build a friendship, and slowly turn it to love. Maybe after this chapter or so.**

**Anyway on with the show:**

_"I am deeply disappointed in Lord Megatron. He has become blinded by his desire to destroy Optimus Prime instead of taking the logical approach. He has even ignored Starscream, despite him getting his hands on the Apex Armor."_

_Ratbat looked at Shockwave nervously. "Starscream has the Apex Armor?"_

_"Calm yourself, Ratbat. The Armor may have incredible durability, but it can be neutralized if one knows **where they need to hit.**"_

**Dawn of the Dinobots part 9**

While June might not have warmed up to the whole Dinobot team yet, she did seem very fond of Swoop and Sludge. Course it was them after all. Swoop remembered Jack saying his mom could help him find a way to get Arcee's affections, so he opted on him and Sludge spending some alone time with the humans. Grimlock thought it was a waste of time but allowed them to regardless. Ratchet had been more vocal of his disapproval, warning of what would happen if someone spotted them and posted images on the web. "We should be grateful no humans were around when Dreadwing attacked!" He had shouted. Of course Optimus gave Grimlock a receptor full when he was filled in on recent events. Now Optimus was a usually calm bot but Grimlock was probably the one Autobot that could make him raise his voice high enough to echo through the base. But after he calmed down Optimus also expressed gratitude that Grimlock had aided Arcee and saved the humans. But Arcee was not so lenient with him. Grimlock was as insubordinate as the stories about him said. But Arcee would not back down.

"I've been Optimus's second ever since I got to this planet." Arcee argued as she and Grimlock were walking through the base's hallway. Now Arcee was not one to flaunt her position in Team Prime but Grimlock's behavior was getting to her.

Grimlock snorted, unimpressed. "So you think that entitles you to out rank _me?_ I got where I am straight from the bottom and climbed up. I've been commanding my squad and even entire units while you were still a bottom rank infiltrator!"

Arcee narrowed her optics, her fists tightening."Well at least I can be subtle! From what I've heard all you ever do is destroy everything!"

"HA! I have done..." Grimlock fired back but then his mind started to slow down again. It took a while before his brain could find the right word to use. "I've done several su-su-subterf-fuge mission or placed orders to do so. I'm a commander Arcee and at least those that served under me re-respected me even if they weren't dinobots!"

Arcee was baffled. "Grimlock? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Grimlock rudely retorted.

Snarl had been silently following the two, leaning against the wall, keeping out of the two's sight. And he heard Grimlock's little glitch-up. He knew this was likely going to not end well in some cases but he didn't want to interfere. But from the sound of things, Grimlock's mind was still badly affected from Shockwave's experiments. He might need to talk to the other Dinobots about this. But the only one at base was Slag. Swoop and Sludge wanted to spend time with the humans for some reason. Why they were so interested in hanging around those tiny organics was beyond him.

* * *

When Swoop suggested going somewhere private to just socialize with the humans, Optimus had surprisingly approved of the idea. It was probably because he didn't want the humans to be around Arcee and Grimlock while they were arguing. So Swoop and Sludge found themselves with all the humans. Optimus had sent them to some distant forest in the mountains. At least by Raf's calculations.

"This. Is. So. Awesome!" Miko screamed. Right now, Sludge was in dino mode, transporting all the humans through the forest on his back. Needless to say, June had been speechless when she saw him transform. But given his bulk, an apatosaurus actually suited him.

"I don't think this is safe," She said nervously, holding onto her son like she would whenever they rode Arcee.

"Hey, Sludge!" Swoop called from above, soaring through the air. "You be careful with those humans! They're pretty fragile, even by our standards."

"Relax, Swoop!" Sludge called, making sure he stomped through the trees a little more slowly. "I've got this!"

"This is so cool!" Raf beamed. "I've always wondered what it would be like to ride a dinosaur!"

Swoop hovered next to them. "You humans sure like dinosaurs. Slag was looking into you humans' internet and found countless dinosaur related stuff."

"Yeah, cause they rock!" Miko cheered.

Sludge and Swoop both laughed at this. They really enjoyed the positive feedback on their dinosaur alt-mode. Except when it was Decepticons, they enjoyed hearing those guys scream in terror.

"Hey, Swoop!" Miko called. "Can we go flying again?" Jack and Raf winced as they knew what was coming next.

"What?!" June exclaimed before turning her head towards Swoop. "You took her flying?!"

Swoop found himself withering under June's scrutinizing glare. He had learned that moms had this…special power that could fill even the toughest bot with fear. He really though she should try that on Megatron and Shockwave some time.

"It's cool!" Miko defended Swoop. "Nothing bad happened. I'm right here aren't I?"

"That doesn't matter," June argued. "What if something did happen to you? Swoop should have known better than to do something so dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Sludge repeated. "That's what we're all about. Can't crush Cons playing it safe, can we?"

"Not helping, Sludge." Swoop muttered as June narrowed her gaze at him.

Jack knew he needed to intervene quick. "So, uh, guys? What did you do before becoming…Dinobots?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Miko chimed in. "More story time!"

Swoop and Sludge looked at each other, uncertain whether they would actually tell these lifeforms their stories. Swoop spoke up first.

"Not much to tell. I was actually the last to join the Dinobots. I was originally under a different unit, serving as air support. Grimlock heard about my skills and decided to recruit me."

Miko's face fell. "That's it? Come on, there's got to be more to the story."

Swoop was silent. There was several things he didn't want to bring up. Not now, and probably not ever. The whole Divebomb incident aside, there were things about his past that he wasn't quite ready to bring up even to his fellow Dinobots.

"How about you, Sludge?" Miko turned towards the apatosaurus when she saw that she wasn't gonna get anything out of Swoop. "What did you do before you joined the Dinobots?"

"I was a demolition worker," Sludge replied. "With how big and strong I am, it was the perfect job for me. And I uh…couldn't really find any other job."

"What do you mean?" Raf asked.

"I, uh,…I sometimes I break stuff when I don't mean to. But even when it was an accident, I'd always get yelled at. I tried making friends but everyone thought I was too dangerous and too stupid to be around.

The kids and June were pretty bummed when they heard this.

"When the war came along, I saw the Decepticons for what they really were. They were monsters and they had to be stopped. So I joined the Autobots."

The kids were rather surprised. It seemed that while Sludge favored Grimlock over Optimus, he was dedicated to the actual Autobot cause.

"But…it wasn't easy. I tried making friends with my fellow soldiers but they just saw me as dumb muscle. And just like every other bot, they'd get onto me whenever I accidentally broke something. I can't help it that I'm so big and everything is so fragile. Not that they cared. I could hear them talking about me behind me back. I bet they knew it too but so what? To them, I was just a stupid glitch who was only good at smashing stuff."

Swoop was shocked. He never knew that his fellow Dinobot had suffered like that. The kids were also shocked but June was outraged. Being a nurse and a mother, she was well aware of bullying and the effects it had on victims. And to her, Sludge seemed like a child, just wanting acceptance and nobody trying to get to know him. She felt sad for the surprisingly gentle giant.

"Then Grimlock came along. He was just starting to form the Dinobots and wanted to recruit me. I had heard of Grimlock before, he was a legend in the Autobot ranks. So when he offered me the chance to join his team, I was more than happy to. At first it was just me, Grimlock, and Slag but Snarl and Swoop joined us later. And I got to see Grimlock as an amazing leader. He never let any bot tell him what to do and he didn't care what others thought about him. If some mech tried to give him scrap, they wound up in the infirmary. And unlike everyone else, the Dinobots actually appreciated me, cared about me. I'm proud to be a Dinobot and serve under Grimlock."

The others were speechless at Sludge's story. Apparently there was a lot more to the giant Dinobot than they guessed. Not even Swoop knew there was something deeper to his comrade.

_So that's why Sludge is so loyal to Grimlock. _June realized. _He was the first person, er bot, to show Sludge any form of acceptance. And not just that. The Dinobots must have been the first people to actually be nice to him._

"Ah, Sludge," Swoop said sadly. "I'm sorry, I...I didn't know."

"No problem, Swoop. As long as I've got you guys, I'm happy."

The kids all felt a little sad for Sludge. Jack knew what it was like to be bullied, so he felt a bit of kinship with Sludge right then and there. Miko was baffled that such a big, tough bot like Sludge was actually a big softie inside. It kinda reminded her a lot of Bulkhead. Even Raf knew how being bullied felt, as he was often teased for being so smart but so small. June gently patted Sludge's plating, her mother/nurse instincts kicking in.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you, Sludge. They had no right to treat you like that. But I'm glad you were able to find friends."

Sludge felt a jolt run through him at June's touch. He had trouble making friends with femmes for the same reasons he did with mechs. In fact, Arcee was the first femme to ever be...sort of nice to him. He turned his head and, with some effort, was able to look at June. She gave him a soft, caring smile that caused his spark to warm up just looking at it. He quickly snapped his head back, focusing on what was ahead. The humans riding on him all exchanged confused glances. What was that all about?

* * *

At the Nemesis, a Vehicon reported to Megatron, who was in the control room of the Nemesis.

"Lord Megatron, we have gained readings of a Cybertronian escapde pod!"

Megatron turned to said drone. His interest instantly caught. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"It appears to be Decepticon, my lord."

Megatron turned to Shockwave. "More of your men?"

"I have not ordered for anymore reinforcements," Shockwave admitted. "This soldier seems to have come to Earth of their own choosing..."

"My Lord?" Megatron and Shockwave turned to see Dreadwing approach them. "Allow me to gather a search party to find this pod and its occupant."

Megatron frowned. "Your performance has been...disappointing as of late, Dreadwing. Considering this, I find myself questioning your capabilities for even a task as simple as this."

"Forgive me, my lord, but Grimlock proved to be a much tougher adversary than I anticipated. No doubt due to the modifications that Shockwave so graciously bestowed upon him." Dreadwing seethed at Shockwave when he said this. By now, it was no secret that he despised the scientist for making the Dinobots so powerful.

"It seems the Dinobots are beyond what Dreadwing is capable of handling," Shockwave retorted casually, causing Dreadwing to glare daggers at him.

"Then allow me to find this pod."

Everyone turned to see Razorclaw entering the room.

"Razorclaw, you have proven to be one of my best trackers. Perhaps you would be better suited to this task. Gather your team as soon as possible."

"My entire team will be unnecessary, Lord Megatron. "A few Vehicons, perhaps some of the Insecticons but the rest of the Predacon team will be unnecessariy. Besides, I wouldn't want them making a bad impression on our new recruit."

"My lord, Razorclaw would be wasting valuable time by doing so," Dreadwing interjected. "The Autobots may have also learned of the pod's existence. In that event, he should take caution, especially if the Dinobots become involved."

Megatron looked at Dreadwing. "While normally I would consider your opinion, Dreadwing, your recent failures indicate that a severe lack in judgment. And considering that Razorclaw was able to fight Grimlock to a standstill while you could not, I am placing him in charge of retrieving our new addition. Prepare as you see fit, Razorclaw."

Razorclaw bowed. "Thank you, Lord Megatron." With that he turned to prepare himself. But he did not miss the ugly look Dreadwing was shooting as he passed by.

* * *

"Swoop. Sludge, this is Optimus." Optimus' voice called through their comlinks. "Do you read me?"

"We read you, Optimus," Swoop responded. "What's up?"

"You need to return to base. There are many things we need to discuss."

Swoop inwardly groaned. He had hoped to ask June about some advice but it looked like that would have to wait. "Alright. Get the ground bridge up and running. We'll be on our way."

"Aw," Miko whined. "I wanted to go flying again."

June was about to go off on another lecture but she was cut short by the ground bridge appearing.

"Come on, Sludge. Let's go see what Optimus wants." Swoop flew off into the ground bridge with Sludge close behind. Soon, they went through the ground bridge and back inside the base. Optimus went to help the humans off Sludge but Miko went on her own, sliding down Sludge's tail.

"Yabba-dabba-doo!" She screamed as she slid.

Snarl raised an optic. "What was that all about?"

"It's from the Flintstones," Miko replied once she got her balance. "This old cartoon about cave people who lived alongside dinosaurs and..."

"Miko," Optimus politely interrupted her. "I'm afraid that will have to wait. Right now we must discuss things with Agent Fowler."

The two Dinobots and the humans all turned towards the screen, where in fact, Agent Fowler was on.

"You got that right!" Fowler said. "Am I to understand not the Decepticons were not only near the base, but you actually engaged them...in plain sight!"

Grimlock had enough. "The Decepticons attacked Arcee, putting her, and the humans, in danger while having the chance to find our base! I stopped them so how about you show a little gratitude!"

"It's not that I'm ungrateful for you saving them Grimlock but you could have handeled the situation better." He looked at Optimus. "Should we consider the possibility of the base being compromised, Prime?"

"While they might not know the exact location of the base," Ratchet spoke up. "They could suspect it to be within the area. But with Shockwave...it's possible _he'll_ figure out our location."

"If the Decepticons do have a notion where our base is," Optimus said. "Then we must take precautionary action."

Miko let out a cought that sounded vaguely like "Dinobot Island". Jake deadpanned at her, crossing his arms but she just smiled innocently at him.

Fowler pinched his nose. "If the base has been compromised, we'll need to set up some sort of evacuation area."

"No!" Grimlock bellowed. "No running away! If the Decepticons come, we fight!"

"Grimlock, fighting them head on would be suicidal." Optimus argued. "We don't have the numbers to fight the Decepticons in a full scale assault. Even with the power that your team brings to us."

Grimlock looked at Optimus. "How many other Autobots are on Earth?"

"Aside from Wheeljack...you're looking at them," Arcee told him.

Grimlock looked at Arcee, then at Optimus. He looked back and forth between the two of them, making some kind of noise that vaguely resembled sputtering. "Are you fragging me?! You went to a backwards mudball away from all your troops and you only have this?! You expect these many Autobots to protect an entire planet?!"

Optimus frowned. "We have been outnumbered for some time, Grimlock, and yet here we still stand."

"Besides," Bulkhead added. "Your team likes to take on the whole Decepticon army by yourselves."

Grimlock shook his head, genuinely shocked at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. "My team has done some risky things but we were never this stupid." This earned him glares from the rest of Team Prime, who had been in plenty of scraps before. But Grimlock focused on Optimus only. "You're not just a weak coward, Optimus. You're glitched in the head!"

Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee all tensed up at Grimlock insulting their leader. Slag, Snarl and Sludge noticed the tension and took sides by their leader. Swoop looked back and forth nervously, trying to think of a way to settle this peacefully.

"Fighting among us will not change things," Optimus graciously intervened. "While we are outnumbered, we are not helpless."

Grimlock shook his head in disgust, about ready to take his team and go elsewhere. Sure it was just the five of them against the whole Decepticon army but they were the Dinobots, they could take just as much as they could throw. And Grimlock would not stop until every Decepticon was dead.

All this news did not boad well for June. While the kids were used to all this danger by now, she was not. Her worry for not just for herself but for everyone. Sludge noticed and for some reason, seeing her upset made him upset. Transforming into his robot mode, he stood next to her.

"Don't worry, June. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

The other Dinobots were taken aback by how chummy Sludge was with June. The Autobots on the other hand were pleased, hoping this would help June accept the Dinobots overall. June gave Sludge a small smile. There was that jolt again. For some reason, seeing her happy made him happy.

"We will consider our options before we take any actions, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. "We will contact you when we have made a final decision."

"Understood," Fowler replied. "But get back as soon as possible. If things are as bad as you're making them out to be...we might not have a whole lot of time."

And Fowler cut communications. Optimus looked over at Grimlock, who was weighing his options.

"Grimlock, you must understand..."

"Understand what, Optimus? That you're just running away again? You're always running away! Not this time! We will crush those Decepticons, even if I have to go straight to Megatron's ship and rip his spark out with my own hands!"

Arcee stomped forward. "We're not going to let you put others in danger just to fuel your stupid ego!"

Grimlock glared at her. What's wrong? Afraid to admit the truth? Optimus never had what it took to get the job done! He always backed out when he was needed most. And thanks to him, we lost Cybertron!" Focusing his glare on Optimus one last time, he stormed off. The others were all silent as Grimlock's words sank in. Optimus hung his head.

"Don't listen to him," Ratchet offered. "You did what you had to do. Cybertron could not have been saved any other way. Once Grimlock realizes that..."

"Sometimes...I wonder if there was anything else I could have done for things to have ended differently." Optimus said quietly.

Arcee glared daggers where Grimlock had walked off. His words had cut Prime far deeper than his sword ever could. The humans were all worried now, afraid of what might happen next. Trying to think of something to do instead, Raf went over to his laptop.

"Grimlock's plan is good enough for me," Slag said. "How about you get some bearings, Prime and learn to actually fight for what you want." He went after Grimlock next.

Snarl got up. "I agree with Grimlock. You cost us Cybertron, Optimus. Our home." Snarl left the room next.

These hurtful words cut Optimus greatly. It wasn't as if he didn't feel bad for what happened to their home but he had no other choice.

Sludge was torn. He wanted to follow after Grimlock but he liked being with June. Grimlock wouldn't mind him staying with his new friend so he stayed. Swoop noticed the angry looks on Team Prime. He wanted to say something but figured that nothing could help this situation so instead kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, everyone!" Raf called. "I was looking on the web for any pictures on Autobt sightings, and I found something else instead. A Cybertronian escape pod."

"Here?" Ratchet was amazed. "In Earth's atmosphere?"

Raf uploaded the image from his computer onto the Autobots'. To a normal human it would have looked like an oddly shaped meteor but the Autobots and their human partners could vaguely make out that it was a Cybertronian escape pod.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell, given the resolution." Ratchet stated.

"In any event, this requires investigation." Optimus said as he studied the image.

"Could be a trap," Arcee commented.

"Or even more reinforcements for Shockwave," Swoop added. "That's the last thing we need right now."

"Maybe it's an Autobot," Sludge pointed. "We could use all the help we can get."

Optimus nodded. "Sludge is right, we should consider if this is an Autobot in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit. Bulkhead, I need you to stay behind with the other Dinobots. Swoop on the other hand will be coming with us."

Bulkhead was bummed that he wasn't going on a mission. And his charge shared his feelings.

"Aw!" Miko whined. "So I don't get to see Grimlock or Bulkhead in action?"

"If the Decepticons do discover our base, then their strength will be needed here. As for Swoop; with the numerous foes we now have, we could use some air support in the field."

Swoop nodded. "I'm in."

"Bumblebee, Arcee, you're with us."

Swoop fought down a smile. Arcee was coming along? Now he was eager to join.

Jack was thinking the same thing, noticing Swoop's efforts to contain his excitement. Ratchet activated the ground bridge. Once it was opened, the Autobots and Swoop transformed, going through.

* * *

Passing through the ground bridge, the group found themselves in the forest area where the pod had landed. Bumblebee and Arcee had their guns out while Swoop drew his celsius sword out. Before them was the escape pod. A giant gaping hole and the stream of energon leaking from the pod sgessted that whatever had been in there had blasted its way out. Arcee went over to the pod and started rubbing ash way from the symbol on the pod. Unfortuantely the symbol glaring at her was the one of the Decepticons.

"It is of Decepticons origin." Optimus said grimly.

"And the Con inside blew his way out," Arcee concluded.

"So where is he?" Swoop asked.

As if in response, the group found themselves under a barrage of enemy fire. They turned to see a platoon of Vehicons shooting at them. And if that wasn't enough, a few Insecticons were with them. Arcee and Bumblebee quickly went for cover behnd some boulders.

"All those Cons come out of one pod?" Arcee asked skeptically.

"Humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car," Ratchet explained as he activated his blade.

Just then the boulders Arcee and Bumblebee took cover behind exploded. The two were knocked back and not too damaged. Swoop narrowed his optics. That had been done by concussion blasts. Which meant...

Razorclaw's vicious lion form pounced out of nowhere, tackling Optimus to the ground.

"Optimus Prime," Razorclaw sneered. "At long last, I get to see if you are truly worthy prey!"

Ratchet went to help Optimus but one of the Insecticons pinned him down, it's arms raised to kill. But before it could Ratchet managed to raise his blade up just in time so the Insecticon's momentum rammed the sword into its spark chamber. Unfortunately the Insecticon fell forward, pinning the medic to the ground. Another Insecticon charged tat the group but Arcee and Bumblebee pelted it with weapon fire. It took numerous blasts before the beast finally went down...only for another to pick up where its fallen comrade left off.

Optimus threw Razorclaw off of him, swinging his sword. Razorclaw transformed into his robot mode and pulled out his own sword. The two titans clashed blades. But Razorclaw fired his shoulder cannons, blasting Optimus back. Razorclaw went for the kill but Optimus managed to side-step him and fired his own blaster. Razorclaw hit the boulder behind him. Optimus lunged forward but Razorclaw used his leg strength to flip over Optimus before a spinning slash. Optimus was lucky enough to block the attack.

"Impressive, Optimus. No wonder Lord Megatron holds you in such high regards."

Optimus did not reply back verbally, instead kicking Razorclaw away from him and firing rapidly. Razorclaw transformed into lion mode again, running to dodge the incoming blasts.

Swoop saw Optimus in trouble and was about to aid him when another Insecticon slammed into him. Angrily, Swoop grabbed it by the horn and twisted, moving the head at a bad angle preventing it from actually hitting with its claws. Swoop quickly stabbed it in the back to finish it off. Hey, just because he was the weakest Dinobot didn't he wasn't stronger than most bots. But his attention was drawn by the firing Vehicons.

Optimus struggled to shoot Razorclaw but the Predacon was quite fast in his beast mode. The Predacon leader pounced at Optimus. While Prime was able to bat Razorclaw to the side, it wasn't before said Con was able to slash him, leaving nasty claw marks. Optimus winced in pain before turning towards Razorclaw again. The two were about to go at it again when energy blasts shot overhead. And they were coming...from behind! A mech with a white body and hints of blue started charging toward the group. Arcee and Bumblebee aimed their guns at him. Razorclaw, certain that the mech was Decepticon, prepared to intervene when...

"Down in front!" The new mech called to them, leaping over Arcee and Bumblebee to engage the Decepticons. And he was doing a pretty good job.

"Friendly?" Arcee asked.

"I ain't complaining!" Swoop told her as he continued firing.

"An Autobot?!" Razorclaw was furious. He was about to blast this new bot with his concussion blasters but Optimus charged him. The two were sent tumbling through the ground.

The battle was going in their favor when one of the remaining Insecticons decided to attack the newcomer. The new mech started pelting the Insecticon with energy blasts until a stray shot hit the trail of the energon. Fire erupted, making it's way to the pod! Optimus noticed this and quickly took advantage of Razorclaw being distracted to knock him back towards the pod.

"Fall back!" He ordered. Knowing full well what was going to happen, the Autobots quickly moved, diving behind the boulders for cover.

"Retreat!" Razorclaw ordered as he transformed into his lion mode and prepared to dash. But it was then that the flames hit the pod, unleashing a massive explosion of blue fire. Razorclaw howled in agony as the flames struck his armor but the force of the explosion added to his momentum, carrying him further than he would have on foot. Feeling themselves rocked by the shockwave, the Autobots looked out to see the aftereffects. Their little area was destroyed, smoke and fire everywhere. But then the new mech leaped onto a boulder, whooting in joy. "Too hot for you, Cons?!" He taunted.

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet asked Swoop.

Swoop shrugged. "I don't know him but I like his style." He chuckled sheepishly when he noticed Arcee deadpanning at him in irritation. The new bot leaped off his boulder and to face them.

"Torching that energon leak...pretty good plan, right?"

"Well, I'm impressed," Swoop congratulated. "But it's best to give a little warning before you do stuff like that. Don't want your teammates getting caught in the blast."

"Why are you encouraging him?" Arcee demanded. "That wasn't a plan. It was a random shot and it nearly got us fried."

"It worked didn't it?" The mech pointed out.

"Can't deny the results," Swoop added.

"Whose side are you on?"

Optimus approached the new bot. "Thank you, fellow Autobot. Your...valor is to be commended."

The bot stared at Optimus, completely speechless. After a brief moment, he gained his voice back. "I...don't believe it! You-you're Optimus Prime!" He looked at the others as he pointed at Optimus eagerly. "He's Optimus Prime!"

Swoop held back a grin as the other bots confirmed what the new guy said.

"What is your name, soldier?" Optimus asked. The mech snapped to attention with a salute.

"Smokescreen, sir!"

Optimus held his hand out warmly. "Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen, amazed that Optimus would be willing to shake hands with him, gladyl clapsed them both. "It's an honor to be here, sir. Especially with you."

Uh-oh. Swoop had seen that look one too many times. Optimus had been an inspiration to the new recruits and they practically worshipped him. Swoop had a funny feeling that Smokescreen was just like them.

"Now what?" Ratchet spoked what was on everyone's mind. "It's not like we can just take him back to base."

"Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant," Arcee added.

Swoop looked at her. "Huh?"

"Long story," Arcee replied, though Swoop had a feeling it was because she didn't want to say much in front of Smokescreen.

"What if he's legit? We could use all the help we can get. Besides, even if he is a plant, he'd have to deal with Grimlock."

Smokescreen's jaw dropped. "Grimlock? As in _THE _Grimlock? He's on Earth too?" His face lit up at Swoop's nod. "Wow. Optimus Prime _and_ Grimlock! This is an honor!"

Meanwhile, from a distance, Razorclaw watched everything. His armor was blackened and smoking, himself badly injured though still functioning despite. Narrowing his optics, he let out a low growl. He was about outnumbered and knew better than to engage all of them in his current condition. He would have to return to base and report to Megatron that the Autobots gained a new member. It was of little consquence though. He was only one Autobot after all. What difference could one bot make?

But as he waited for them to leave rather than risk exposing himself, he heard some interesting exchanges between the Autobots and their new companion. This Smokescreen had been a graduate from the academy and assigned to the Iacon Hall of Records. And not only that...but he had been personally assigned to guard Alpha Trion, one of the oldest and wisest Autobots in existence! While it was a long shot, it could be possible that Alpha Trion confided special information to Smokescreen. His suspicions were elevated when Smokescreen revealed something that apparently only Optimus and Alpha Trion shared. But how much Smokescreen actually knew and whether or not it would be useful to the Decepticons remained to be seen. He would wait until they left before reporting to Megatron about his findings.

* * *

While all this was happening; back at Autobot base, Sludge was spending his time with the kids and June.

"So, Sludge," Miko addressed him. "Can you do a tail-whip? Just how strong are you? Can you make the Earth tremble with your very footsteps? Do you have any weapons or do you just use your bare hands?!"

"Oh, scrap there she goes again," Slag growled in irritation. By now he had all he could take from Miko's never-ending energy. Once she was done trying to get info out of him, she had moved onto the other Dinobots. Unlike him, Slag had a feeling Sludge would actually enjoy the attention. How in the world his colossal teammate could be such a softie when not fighting Cons was beyond him. But Slag did pity poor Snarl if Miko decided to go to him next. And he pitied _her_ when she'd finally go after Grimlock.

"I can do a tail-whip," Sludge grinned. "I'll show you."

"NO!" Everyone else other than Miko shouted. Sludge was taken aback.

"Sorry," Raf apologized. "But I don't think doing a tail-whip here would be a good idea. You'll probably break something."

"Or someone," Jack quietly added.

"As for making the Earth tremble with his very footsteps," Slag spoke up. "I once saw him shatter an entire bridge with one stomp."

Miko whistled appreciatively. "Nice!"

"While my fists pack plenty of damage, I also use a hammer, a sword, and laser rifle." Sludge added.

"A hammer _and_ a sword?" Raf asked.

"Swords are standard issue," Slag explained absently. "We've all got them. But Grimlock also let us have any extra weapons if we wanted them." He pulled out both his sword and the club he had wielded when facing the Predacons. "I think Sludge got the hammer when we raided one of Ultra Magnus' old armory."

Bulkhead sputtered. "You raided _Ultra Magnus' _armory?!"

Slag shrugged. "He wasn't there and we needed some weapons."

"Who's Ultra Magnus?" Jack asked.

"One of the highest ranking commanders in the Autobot army and my commanding officer."

"You mean this guy leads the Wreckers?!" Miko asked excitedly. "What's he like?"

"Brave, dedicated, caring. Kinda like Optimus. Practically brothers." Bulkhead realized he was rambling and shook his head. "So you got one of Magnus' hammers? I'm not really fond of someone touching the boss' stuff but... well I guess if you guys needed it I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Sludge was about to comment when:

"Rafael! Activate the ground bridge."

It was Optimus, contacting base. Raf quickly went to the controls and activated the ground bridge. Everyone waited anxiously to see what would happen. Soon, Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Swoop all stepped in. But then...an new bot they had never seen before followed them.

"Everyone, this is Smokescreen," Optimus introduced the new bot.

"What's up?" Smokescreen asked cheerfully.

"A new Autobot?" Slag asked. "Looks like Sludge was right after all."

"Sweet! A new addition to the team!" Miko cheered. "What's your story, Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packing?"

"So...these are the life forms we're supposed to protect," Smokescreen said as he looked at the gathered humans before looking at Team Prime. "Are they all like this?"

"Primus, I hope not," Slag muttered. But June had managed to hear him and shot him a glare. Even he felt a little unnerved by the fierceness he could see in her eyes. Just then a familiar stomping noise echoed around. The humans, the Dinobots, and Team Prime all turned their heads to see Grimlock enter. His gaze locked onto Smokescreen, who was looking back at him with complete awe.

"Who's the new bot?" Grimlock asked.

"Smokescreen," Swoop answered.

"Grimlock..." Smokescreen nearly whispered. He instantly saluted. "It is an honor to meet you in person, sir!" Then comprehension dawned on him as he looked back and forth between Swoop, Sludge, Slag, and Snarl. "That means...you're the Lightning Strike Coalition Force!"

Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop all groaned. Unlike Grimlock, they had never really been fond of the name. "We don't go by that name anymore," Swoop told Smokescreen. "Now we're the Dinobots."

"We know," Arcee groaned. For her, the whole Dinobot wonder had worn out a while back. She looked over at Grimlock. "We found images of an escape pod and went to investigate. Turns out it was a Decepticon pod but Smokescreen was inside."

Grimlock looked back at Smokescreen. "Sounds suspicious to me."

"Claims he served at the Hall of Records in Iacon," Swoop informed his leader. "Under Alpha Trion."

"That old rustbucket was still functioning?" Grimlock asked. Optimus glared at him.

"Hey, Alpha Trion was a great mentor and friend!" Smokescreen exclaimed. Then he chuckled. "The Big A had some things to say about you too."

"So...what you doing in Decepticon escape pod?" Slag asked. "Got captured?"

"Yeah," Smokescreen said, a look of nostalgia on his face. "The Decepticons had launched a massive strike on Iacon, destroying its' main guard. I was the only one left to hold them back. And let me tell ya, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the very first time. To prove myself...until everything went black. Cons took me prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped into an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I was hitting solid ground. Hard."

"The Decepticon warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth." Ratchet theorized.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee," Arcee put together. She gave a light laugh. "Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen," Optimus spoke up. "Do you know of Alpha Trion's fate? After the fall of Iacon?"

Smokescreen saddened. "I wish I did. But that was the last I saw of him." Managing to cheer himself up. "That's it. My life's story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself...until now! Being here with Optimus Prime and Grimlock? I knew I was destined for great things. I mean, with all of us together? How hard can it be to end this war?"

The Dinobots shared a look with each other. They had a bad feeling about this Smokescreen guy and it wasn't because they thought he was a Con spy.

"A lot harder than you think, rookie," Grimlock said. He had seen that look before one too many times. A newbie who thought that he alone could turn the tide. Might have seen some action but nowhere close to the horros of war that he had seen. This mech was full of himself and it was time to bring him down a notch before he got himself killed.

"Perhaps it would be best if Smokescreen became acclimated to his new surroundings," Optimus suggested. "A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"Sure thing!" Miko volunteered. "Bulkhead and I can do it! Right, Bulk?"

"Err...sure," Bulkhead shrugged. He didn't know what to think of the new guy but he didn't seem too bad.

Optimus nodded. "Very well."

Miko let out a whoop as she headed towards the hallway. Bulkhead chuckled as he lead Smokescreen after her.

Snarl shook his head as the three disappeared further into the base. "Newbie's too green. Has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"I will admit that Smokescreen is rather...eager," Optimus conceded. "But I am certain that he will prove to be a great warrior."

"So we got one new bot," Grimlock grumbled. "Scrap lot of good _one_ bot's gonna do."

"Anyone can make the difference, Grimlock," Optimus replied. "We must learn to work with Smokescreen, not against him."

"For once, I actually agree with Grimlock on this," Arcee spoke up. "That hot-shot's not taking this seriously enough. Judging from that stunt he pulled back there, he's just as much a danger to himself as he is to others."

"Hey, guys!" Raf called from his lap-top. "You might want to take a look at this." He started sending another image from his computer onto the base's one.

"If it's another Bumblebee sighting..." Ratchet's words died when he saw what was on the screen. It looked like a collection of crystals. "Oh my..."

Grimlock moved in for a closer look. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I believe it is, Grimlock. Red energon."

Ratchet stared. "Here? On Earth?"

"How in the world could this be on Earth?" Snarl asked. "Do you have any idea what you have to go through to get your hands on something like that?"

"What's red energon?" Raf asked them.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of energon," Ratchet explained. "Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyperspeed."

Grimlock tapped his chin. "Getting our hands on something like that could really give us an edge. We need to get that energon before the Cons do!"

"Agreed. We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence as a precaution."

Grimlock faced his team. "Slag! Snarl! You come with me as back-up."

"Finally, some action," Slag chuckled gleefully, punching his open palm.

"Been looking forward to this," Snarl grinned.

Arcee raised an optic at the Dinobots. "Just the three of you?"

"In case the Decepticons are there, we're gonna test their numbers before calling back-up." Grimlock explained. "Test the waters."

"Besides, we're the heavy hitters of the team," Slag added. "We're probably more than enough."

Arcee frowned. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Grimlock asked. "To make sure we're "subtle"?"

"Someone will need to have a level head out there," Arcee shot back.

"I think it would be best if Arcee did come along," Optimus stated. "We must learn to work together if we are to stand against the Decepticons."

"Can I come along?" Swoop asked, since Arcee was.

"Not unless we need you," Grimlock said. He spotted the disappointed look on Swoop's face. At another time, he might've allowed it but they were on an important mission right now and he didn't want Swoop jeopardizing it because he was too busy making goo-goo optics at a femme.

"Now you're talking!"

Everyone turned to see Smokescreen, Miko, and Bulkhead return.

"Let's scramble up some Con circuits," Smokescreen said eagerly.

Grimlock was about to speak but Optimus spoke instead. "Given your limited field experience, I believe further field training is required before you are battle ready."

Smokescreen was caught off guard. This had not been what he was hoping for. "Optimus...with all due respect..."

"Furthermore," Optimus added. "We Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise. You will need to obtain an Earth vehicle mode."

"In order to maintain a low profile," Arcee explained. "If that's possible for you.'

"If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!"

June spoke up now. "Um...Optimus? I think I might need to get back home soon."

Optimus pondered this. "Very well. Miko, Rafael, Jack. You three will help Smokescreen chose a vehicle mode. I will take Mrs. Darby home."

"You're not coming with us?" Arcee asked.

"I am confident in Grimlock's abilities to lead this mission."

Arcee rolled her optics. Unless the mission involved destroying everything in sight, she really doubted it.

Miko pouted. As much as she enjoyed hanging out with Smokescreen, she wanted to see the Dinobots in action so badly.

"Did we miss something?" Bulkhead asked.

"Raf found Red Energon," Sludge explained. "Arcee, Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl are going to go get it."

Bulkhead whistled somehow. "Red Energon? Here? Talk about a lucky break."

"Red Energon?" Miko asked her guardian.

"Powerful stuff. Makes you move super fast."

"Sweet!"

"If I hear that one more time..." Slag hissed dangerously.

Optimus transformed into his truck mode for June. His door opened wide. It was time for June to take her leave.

"Alright, Jack. I'm guessing Arcee will take you home and dinner will be in the fridge. After all that's happened, something tells me you'll be in the mood for something other than organic tofu."

Jack tried to play it casual but part of him was relieved to get out of eating it. Arcee smiled a little at his face.

"Grimlock...good luck." Optimus wished him.

"Don't need it." Grimlock replied.

"Good-bye, everyone. It was nice meeting all of you."

Everyone, or mostly everyone in Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl's case, said good-bye as June hopped inside Optimus' vehicle mode and they drove off. Sludge watched them go sadly. For some reason, her leaving made him feel funny. Like he really didn't want her to go.

"Hey, Sludge!" Slag called. "What's wrong with you?"

Sludge shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself," Slag called jokingly.

* * *

After Fowler had been contacted and everything set up, a ground bridge was activated to where the red energon had been moved. Arcee, Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl went through the bridge to a shiping bay. Everyone drew their weapons, keeping their optics open for any unwelcome guests. They looked up to see a huge crate, hoisted by a crane. A faint, red light glowing from the crate told them that was the red energon.

"Fowler couldn't have a crane operator lower the thing?" An annoyed Arcee asked.

"Must have been preparing to transport it themselves before Fowler told everyone to clear out," Slag guessed.

"Well, well. This is an unexpected surprise."

The four bots looked ahead to see Starscream standing before them, smug as ever.

Ever since he had gotten back, Starscream has been scouring the internet for any sort of valuable information. But his searches had proved fruitless until he had spotted the very same Red Energon picture that Raf had. He had used his own ground bridge to get to the dig site, but it was empty when he got there. Fortunately he was able to track the Red Energon to this bay. While he had expected Autobots, he hadn't counted on _these _ones. He and Grimlock had a bit of history. Back on Cybertron, during the final days of the war, he and Megatron had one of their typical falling outs. In need of some muscle, he had hacked Shockwave's logs and learned about his experiments on Grimlock and his team. He infiltrated Shockwave's lab where Grimlock was personally being held. Assuming that the mighty warrior was now too stupid to think for himself, Starscream had offered him freedom in exchange for absolute loyalty. But Grimlock turned out not to be as stupid as Starscream assumed he was. When an overconfident Starscream got within range, Grimlock grabbed him and threw him into the controls. Ironically, Grimlock's freedom and accomplishment in finding his teammates was all thanks to Starscream. Something neither the Dinobot leader or the Seeker would ever bring up.

"Starscream..." Grimlock growled.

"I wasn't expecting you to be on Earth, Grimlock," Starscream sneered. "But this is an opportunity too good to pass up. Obtaining the red energon and getting some payback for the pain and humiliation you dealt me back on Cybertron? As the humans say "Two birds with one stone"."

Slag scoffed. He knew Starscream well. A coward who never had the guts to fight someone in a straight fight unless the odds were completely in his favor. "Want me to take care of him, Grimlock?" He asked.

Grimlock focused on Starscream. The Seeker would never confront so many opponents unless he had something up his sleeve. "Something's not right here. Secure the red energon. I'll draw out whatever Starscream's got planned."

"But Grimlock..."

"That's an order! Go!"

Starscream chuckled as he pulled out the flat disk that contained the Apex Armor. "I think you'll find me more than capable of holding my own, Grimlock." He put the disk on his chest, causing the Armor to form around his body.

So that was it. Starscream got some new battle armor and was pretty confident with it. Not bad but it would take more than some fancy new armor to save him. Pulling out his sword, Grimlock charged at his adversary. That smirk on his face, Starscream stomped towards his foe. Grimlock had the longer reach and swung. But Starscream blocked the blade with one arm. Grimlock was stunned. His sword was able to cut through almost anything. Anything that could block it had to be extremely durable, especially for armor for a mech Starscream's size. Starscream himself was surprised. To be honest, he had wondered if the Apex Armor could hold up against Grimlock. But seeing how he was able to block Grimlock's blade, Starscream proceeded to punch Grimlock right in his chest. The Dinobot leader was still caught off guard at his sword being blocked that he didn't realize the blow until he toppled over. That armor not only allowed Starscream to withstand his blows but now he could actually throw a good punch. He wobbled a little as he regained his balance. But not one to give up so easily, Grimlock rammed Starscream. The blow, sadly, backed Starscream but only to a short distance, much to Grimlock's frustration. Starscream was all too delighted to be able to fight on par with the Dinobot.

Meanwhile, Arcee, Slag, and Snarl were approaching the crate. Starscream spotted them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Starscream shouted, stomping towards them. But what the Apex Armor had in power, it sadly lacked in speed. Instead of bothering to catch up to them, Starscream grabbed a nearby cargo container. With a mighty heave, he threw it. The container smashed into an organized pile of other containers, creating a domino effec;c ausing cargo container after cargo container to fall, topple over, and then come crashing into the ground. The three other Autobots were effectively blocked by a pile of fallen containers.

"I was aiming for them," Starscream grumbled. "But this works just as well." Since their progress was halted regardless, the Seeker made use of it to stomp towards them.

Slag and Snarl turned to face Starscream. Somehow that armor of his allowed him to hold off Grimlock. They would needed to step in.

"We'll deal with Starscream," Slag called to Arcee. "Try to find a way around this scrap-heap and get to the Red Energon!"

Arcee wanted to argue but she knew he was right. Optimus had told her about his battle with Starscream in the arctic and how difficult it had been thanks to that Apex Armor. The three Dinobots together might stand a better chance against Starscream than she did. So she quickly scrambled to get over the pile and to the energon.

Slag faced Starscream, transforming into his own dino mode and charging at the exiled Con. He unleashed his flame breath but much to his shock, his flames were barely warming the armor. Furiously he charged forward...only for Starscream to grab him by the horns and fling him to the side. Snarl took action. Even without his power boost from the sun, he was a deadly force to reckon with. He charged at Starscream, transforming into his dino mode. He swung his tail, except Starscream grabbed his tail and toss him aside. But Slag managed to recollet himself and ram the Seeker's back. While his horns didn't penetrate the armor, the battering force did knock Starscream forward and flat on his face. Afterwards he transformed back into his robot mode and started firing with his rifle. Starscream laughed as the blasts struck his armor with no actual damage done.

"Yes, by all means, keep firing," Starscream mocked. "Your weapons are useless against me!"

"How about fists?!" Grimlock punched Starscream from behind, causing the former Air Commander to hit the ground. Even if the Dinobots' blows were not actually doing damage, they were still capable of knocking him around. Snarl transformed back into robot mode and joined his companions. He armed himself with one of his spines and his sword while Slag pulled out his sword and his club.

"That armor's too strong for blasters," Slag grumbled. "We'll have to try close combat."

"That armor's got to have a weakness," Grimlock said as he prepared to fight. "For now, just keep hitting it till it breaks!"

Starscream angrily picked himself up. "Try all you want, Grimlock. Not even your strength can break this armor. I am invincible."

Rather than waste time with banter, Grimlock charged forward. Knowing that Grimlock might just knock him around due to his superior size, Starscream decided to use that against his foe. He waited until Grimlock was close enough to grab him and actually throw him overhead. The Dinobot leader crashed into the ground.

"Unlike you, Grimlock, I possess both brawn _and _brain!"

But Slag and Snarl took advantage of Starscream being distracted to double team him. They managed to push him back, Slag bashed him repeatedly with his club with Snarl prepared to stab his dagger at the face-plate of the armor. Angrily Starscream grabbed the two Dinobots, actually managing to lift them up and bashed them together before tossing them in separate directions. He focused on Arcee, who was nearing the red energon. Sneering, he went over to one of the sides to the crane and started pulling it up from the ground. The action messed with Arcee's balance but she managed not to fall. But she had to hurry. Starscream was trying to take her out while getting the red energon in the process.

"Watch your step!" Starscream called mockingly to her.

"Watch your back!"

"Huh..." Was all Starscream got out as Grimlock tackled him. The crane fell back into place. Arcee felt herself completely rocked but otherwise fine.

Grimlock and Starscream tumbled through cargo after cargo.

"I gave you the chance to join me, Grimlock." Starscream managed to get one of his hands free and punched Grimlock right in the face. The mighty Dinobot separated and reeled from the blow. Starscream charged and began to relentlessly assault his foe. "Together, we would have accomplished great things." He struck Grimlock's chest. "We would have been unstoppable. But instead of taking my generous offer, you threw me to the side!" Then he actually managed to lift Grimlock up. "Let's see how _you_ like it!" He threw Grimlock overhead into a cargo container.

But because he was so focused on Grimlock, Starscream had forgotten all about Slag and Snarl. The two tackled the Seeker, hoping to attack the glass face shield of the armor. That seemed like a vulnerable spot due to the lack of any armor so they needed to take advantage of it. But Starscream was getting frustrated. These pests were keeping him from getting the red energon. He would not be denied! Snarl went to stab the face area again but Starscream grabbed his arm.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, you little freakshow?!" Starscream furiously grabbed the two Dinobots and slammed them into the ground. He scoffed in disappointment. "Is _this_ the best Shockwave could do? Clearly I overestimated his capabilities as a scientist. Pathetic."

Above, Arcee was struggling to get to container. The crane didn't have much maneuvering space, even for her build. However, she paused to see how the others were doing. It wasn't looking good. She had to hurry, get the red energon, and then call for a ground bridge to fall back. Starscream was just too powerful as long as he had that armor on. She grabbed the crane cable and started pulling it. Slowly but surely the energon crate drew closer. Once it was close enough, Arcee swung from the cable onto the crate. With a little effort she opened the side of the crate and looked inside. The crystalized red energon glowed with power, Arcee could feel it. Too bad red energon had to be refined into refuel before being used for super speed. That could really come in handy right about now. She needed to think of a way to get the energon and herself down.

"Maybe we should have brought Sludge or Swoop instead," Arcee muttered. She was about to call base for some support when she felt the crane being lifted up again. She glared down at Starscream, once again lifting the crane up and preparing to tip it over.

"What goes up must come down!" Starscream laughed as he pushed the crane all the way over. Arcee had no time to move and simply held onto the crate for dear life as the crane smashed to the ground. The crane fell to the bay with a thundering crash. Arcee was lying on the ground, dazed, disoriented, and damaged from the fall. Starscream, feeling victory within his grasp, approached the crate, which lay at the edge of the bay. Starscream was relieved. A little furhter and it would have fallen right into the ocean. And frankly Starscream had enough of being underwater. His optics lit up with glee at the red energon, still intact despite the fall. He gleefully broke a chunk off for closer examination. "At last...the red energon! And it's mine! All mine!"

"Wrong."

Starscream turned around only to be greeted by Grimlock's fist. Grimlock finally had enough of being knocked by Starscream. And seeing his fellow teammates lying in the ground had set him off but good. Swinging at Starscream with a flurry of as much heavy punches as he could on that fragging armor, Grimlock started to feel the armor on his own knuckles start to strain, bend and weaken. But Grimlock refused to pull back on his punches. Starscream had to go down, one way or another. With a thunderous bellow, he delivered a final vicious cross strike on Starscream's chest when he felt his knuckle armor finally crack under the abuse he had unleashed on his own knuckles. The blow had sent Starscream flying back, smashing into one of the few cargo containers that until that very moment, had not been damaged in the fight. Grimlock stomped over to Arcee to see if she was alright. He could her groan, at least showing that she was still functioning. Good. Despite their differences, Grimlock didn't wish for her to die.

Hearing another groan, Grimlock turned to see Starscream slowly starting to rise. He could feel his anger rising. What did it take to beat this guy? Fed up, Grimlock grabbed one of the few intact containers and swung it. The container bashed into Starscream, knocking him for a loop. Grimlock charged at Starscream, grabbing him by the head and repeatedly bashing him against the ground. Starscream felt his head ringing. Even if he wasn't getting damaged, this was certainly giving him a massive headache. Between blows, he managed to spot Slag's sword lying nearby. As Grimlock raised him up again, Starscream grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He quickly got to his feet and scooped up Slag's sword. Grimlock was just rising to his feet when Starscream stabbed him right through the torso. Grimlock howled in pain as he felt the blade dig into his body. Even if Starscream hadn't hit his spark chamber, the damage was done. He could feel energon leaking from his body. With glee, Starscream pulled the sword, allowing Grimlock's energon to pour out more freely. He giggled wickedly at Grimlock's weakened state.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Starscream sneered as he raised the sword for a final blow.

"No!" Slag came out of nowhere, slamming an elbow-strike to Starscream's side. But this turned out to be ineffective and Slag hissed as he felt his elbow armor crack a bit. Starscream looked down in disgust. He prepared to finish Slag with his own blade but then Snarl leaped on him from behind. Snarl rained blow by blow on Starscream's head, bringing back that infuriating headache. Grabbing Snarl with one hand, he flipped the Dinobot over and pinned him to the ground with his foot. Slag was about to help him but Starscream stabbed him through the arm with his sword before backhanding him to the side. "All of you just die!" He started punching Snarl repeatedly. Even Snarl's incredible endurance was crumbling to the power of the armor. Slag weakly pulled out his sword and charged. Starscream heard Slag coming and grabbed him by the side. Slag was momentarily confused until Starscream started crushing his side, The pain caught him off guard, allowing Starscream to pull back his fist and punched Slag right in the face. The most violent of the Dinobots spun in the air before crashing to the ground.

Grimlock slowly managed to get up. His body was a total wreck from the damage done to him. And then he saw what had become of his teammates. Snarl was beneath Starscream's foot, his upper body full of dents and cracks. Slag was lying on the ground nearby, the front of his face busted in and his side completely crushed.

That was the last straw! Ignoring his own pain, Grimlock slammed his fists to the ground as he transformed. Starscream, who was about to deliver the final blow to Snarl, stared with open mouthed horror as Grimlock's colossal t-rex form loomed over him.

"I'll rip you to pieces, Starscream!"

"So...this is the form Shockwave gave you," Starscream admitted that the large beast in front of him did look quite intimidating.

* * *

Back at base, Swoop and Sludge were both becoming restless. Miko and Bulkhead had gone out with Smokescreen while Optimus hadn't returned yet, leaving only them, Jack, Raf, Bumblebee, and Ratchet at the base.

"Something's wrong," Sludge said while Swoop paced back and forth. "They should have been back by now. Or at least called in."

"I'm certain that Grimlock would report in if there was any trouble," Ratchet reassured them as he looked over some files. He was hoping to find some way of fixing Grimlock's ability to transform. Unable to transform except when under extreme rage could a serious handicap in battle. Ratchet just hoped that he could do it without causing anymore harm on the Dinobot leader. No one, not even Grimlock, deserved to go through what Shockwave did to him.

"It's just a simple retrieval," Swoop pointed out. "They wouldn't take this long unless something was up."

Even Ratchet had to admit the truth in that. A simple retrieval mission wouldn't take this long. But surely Grimlock would report in if there was Decepticon activity. And if not him, then one of the other Dinobots or at least Arcee surely would. Oh great, now he was starting to worry.

"What if something _is_ wrong?" Jack asked. "Like...what if the reason they haven't called in is because they _can't_?"

"That...is a possibility." Ratchet reluctantly admitted. That uneasy feeling now growing, Ratchet went over to the computer. "Grimlock? Grimlock, do you read?" No response. "Slag? Snarl? Arcee?" His tone started to rise in worry. "Nothing."

Sludge and Swoop looked at each other, nodding before looking at Ratchet. "Bridge us there, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded back. "I'll contact Optimus and Bulkhead. We might need them."

"What about Smokescreen?" Raf asked.

"If there's something keeping Grimlock busy, the newbie won't stand a chance," Swoop replied.

Bumblebee started beeping, meaning that he was coming too. The Dinobots nodded appreciatively at him. Ratchet activated the ground bridge. The two Dinobots and Bumblebee headed towards it but Swoop paused long enough to say:

"Ratchet...might be best to prepare a sick bay."

Ratchet nodded grimly. "I'll get right on it."

With that, the three bots charged through the ground bridge. They soon found themselves in the wrecked cargo bay. Swoop whistled.

"Grimlock must've been here." He realized.

"Swoop! Bumblebee! Look!"

Swoop and Bumblebee looked where Sludge was pointing. He was shocked to see Slag and Snarl both lying on the ground, badly damaged. Not too far off, he could see Arcee lying next to the crate with a faint glowing light. Swoop figured it must be the red energon.

"Where's Grimlock?" Sludge asked.

In response, the three heard a thunderous roar as they saw Grimlock, in his dino mode, locked in battle with Starscream. However they couldn't recognize him due to the Apex Armor. Grimlock tried to snatch Starscream with his jaws but Starscream quickly grabbed grabbed them, using his strength to prevent them from chomping down on him.

"While this new form of yours is quite impressive, Grimlock, it's still no match for me!" Starscream taunted as he actually managed to shove Grimlock roughly to the side. The mighty Dinobot slammed into the ground before catching Starscream off guard with his tail. The blow knocked Starscream to the ground. As he struggled to get up, Swoop snarled.

"I know that voice."

"Starscream," Sludge realized. "But what's with the armor?"

"Don't matter," Swoop answered. "He messed with our team and now he's got to deal with us! Bumblebee! Look after the others! We'll handle Starscream!"

Bumblebee nodded as he went to check on their fallen comrades. Sludge whipped out his laser rifle and Swoop his missile launcher. The two fired at Starscream with extreme prejudice but to their shock, their attacks did absolutely nothing to the armor. But they did get both Grimlock and Starscream's attention. The two combatants turned to see who had joined the frey.

"Sludge? Swoop?" Grimlock asked in surprise.

"How nice," Starscream chuckled. "I was wondering where the rest of your pathetic team was. And now I get to be rid of all five of you at the same time!"

Sludge and Swoop pulled out their swords and charged at Starscream. But when they slashed, they were both shocked to see their swords not only blocked, but also slightly damaged. Grimlock however took advantage of this to strike Starscream in his massive jaws and started to crunch. Unfortunately the Apex Armor proved resilient to even his powerful teeth and one had to wonder whether the armor or Grimlock's chompers would crack first. Swoop's sword began glowing with heat. If he couldn't cut through the armor, he'd melt it off! Sludge switched his sword for his hammer, deciding to use blunt force on his stubborn foe. Sludge swung his hammer down but Starscream actually managed to halt his attack before pushing back with impressive strength. Sludge actually stumbled from the force. Starscream then spotted Swoop going for him and quickly grabbed his arm before the flyer could slash him.

"A celsius sword? Resourceful, but not even Slag could melt this armor!" He punched Swoop, causing the Dinobot to fly backwards, skidding to the ground.

But Grimlock snatched Starscream up in his jaws once again. Rather than bother with trying to chomp him again, Grimlock swung his head back and forth, swinging Starscream around wildly before slamming him back down again, stomping on him for good measure.

"Did that take care of him?" Swoop asked.

"Doubt it," Grimlock replied. That stupid armor seemed impossible to destroy. "Just grab the energon and get out of here! I'll try and hold him off."

"No...no chance, boss."

Grimlock turned to see Slag and Snarl weakly join approach him, Sludge, and Swoop.

"Even if we take the energon, that still leaves Starscream with that armor. And...we don't know if you could hold him off on your own. We need to take him down together and we need to take him down now."

The other Dinobots nodded. Grimlock sighed but was proud of his team. As much as he wanted to keep them from unnecesarry harm, they were more than willing to go down with him. Grimlock looked back at Starscream who, much to his frustration, was getting back up again. Fine then. Grimlock was going to make sure that Starscream did go dow and that his team was gonna all get out of this alive.

Starscream got up to his feet as he looked at the five Dinobots facing him. Despite this, Starscream was far too angry to be worried. The Dinobots refuse to stay down and he was gonna make sure that this time they did.

"Dinobots! Attack!"

One by one the other Dinobots transformed into their dino modes. With a thunderous roar, Grimlock led the charge.

Bumblebee was unable to look away as he stayed by Arcee's side. But then a small groaning drew his attention to Arcee, who was starting to come too.

"Uh...wha?" She saw Bumblebee staring down at her. "Bee?" She turned her head to see the Dinobots ganging up on Starscream. "Oh scrap."

Despite the Dinobots' advantage in numbers, Starscream's apex armor was still to be considered. He instantly targeted Slag and Snarl, who were the most injured of the Dinobots. When Slag charged at him, he grabbed the warrior by his horns and slammed him into Snarl. The two Dinobots had to fight back calling out in pain. But then Swoop went behind Starscream and hefted him up into the air. Starscream thrashed wildly as Swoop carried him higher and higher.

"Hey, Starscream," Swoop mocked. "Heard you can't transform anymore. Must be really tough, a flyer who can't fly."

Starscream growled at Swoop, ready to rip the Dinobot's wings off for that. "Release me you worthless scrap-pile!"

Swoop gave Starscream a dangerous look. "My pleasure."

Starscream then realized his error. "Wait, I..."

"Bombs away!" He released Starscream. The t-cog less seeker screamed as he fell down to the ground below, smacking it hard. He survived, thanks to the armor yet again, but was really shaken up. And then he started shaking more as Sludge stomped towards him.

"This is for hurting my friends!" He bellowed.

Starscream quickly rolled out of the way, punching one of Sludge's legs as he passed. The sudden blow had caught Sludge off guard and knocked his balance off, causing him to collapse. Swoop soared overhead and started zooming in for a quick divebomb. But Starscream had recalled his battle with Dreadwing in the artic. He leaped up and grabbed onto one of Swoop's wings. In one swift moment he proceeded to tear the wing off, causing Swoop to scream in pain. With one of his wings out of commission he couldn't stay airborne and crashed to the ground.

"Now we're both grounded," Starscream said smugly.

Arcee and Bumblebee, who had been distracted with watching the whole fight, felt their spirits plummet. Starscream's power was allowing him to not only fight on par with the Dinobots but also do considerable damage to them.

Enraged at seeing his teammates getting trashed fueled Grimlock's fighting spirit as he charged forward. Starscream threw a punch but his arm was engulfed in Grimlock's maw. Grimlock hefted Starscream up with his head before slamming him down to the ground. Starscream was getting pretty fed up with that constant routine.

"It doesn't matter how many times you strike me down, Grimlock," Starscream said as he got up. "I cannot be defeated!"

Grimlock charged. Preparing himself, Starscream lunged into the air before slamming down on his foe. The two became tangled, furious trying to attack each other first.

"We need to...fall back." Arcee said weakly. "We're no match for him right now." Then her eyes landed on the crate with the red energon. They still had a chance to get what they came for. She got up and started heading towards the crate.

Detecting movement nearby, Starscream turned his head and saw Arcee heading towards the red energon. He was so caught up fighting the Dinobots that he forgotten about her. He punched Grimlock's head to temporarily stun him and took a mighty jump, landing in front of Arcee just as she neared the crate.

"Going somewhere?" He asked mockingly.

Arcee prepared herself. Even though she knew she didn't stand a chance, she wasn't going to just back down.

Starscream was amused when he saw that she was going to take a stand against him. "Don't worry. You'll be joining your precious Cliffjumper very soon."

Arcee saw red when he said that. She was about to attack when a missile blasted Starscream. She looked over at Swoop. He was back in robot mode, missile launcher in one hand and a sword in the other. He was damaged from both getting his wing torn off and crashing, but he was full of determination. "Swoop?"

"Get...away...from her." He hissed. Arcee could hear the pain in his voice. He drew his sword and charged.

The smoke cleared and Starscream was completely untouched. He glared over at Swoop, grabbing him. The two glared at each other before Starscream effortlessly threw Swoop into another cargo container.

"Swoop!" Arcee cried out. Now blind with rage, Arcee started blasting Starscream. But her blasts predicatbly did nothing to stop him. Bored, he backhanded her, causing Arcee to flip before smacking to the ground. Angrily Bumblebee charged and relentlessly punched Starscream, his mind too angry to know that his attacks wouldn't do anything. Starscream laughed as he kicked Bumblebee away from him.

"If you're so eager to die, I'll gladly help you!" Slag suddenly barreled in him. "This again? How many times are you going to repeat this useless tactic?"

But this time the attack was different. Despite being the Dinobots' most destructive and violent member, Slag was an efficient combat tactician. After getting tossed, smashed, and thrashed, Slag decided that they would need a smarter approach to their foe. His constant ramming against the Apex Armor wasn't just simply attacks. He had also been using them as a chance to find some sort of weak, or at least convenient, spot on the armor to exploit. While not the best opening, he had noticed something they might be able to use. So when he rammed Starscream this time, he managed to jam one of his horns into the sleeve area of the armor. Starscream himself realized this but was unaware of what Slag was planning. He prepared to swat Slag to the side again when he felt something chomp onto his free arm. He thought it was Grimlock again but saw that it was Sludge instead. Before he could do anything, the two Dinobots started trying to pull Starscream in different directions. Slag had told Grimlock, Sludge, and Snarl about his plan while Starscream had been distracted with Arcee and Swoop. Slag felt his body strain with effort as he pulled his head back, his horn through the sleeve area in the armor. He could feel his horn threatening to just snap off. With great, mighty pull, he did what he hope to accomplish: managing to pry off the armor piece covering Starscream's arm!

The Seeker stared in open-mouthed horror at his now vulnerable arm. "Impossible!"

Slag let out a weak chuckle, pleased with his effort. "Yeah, we're known to do that."

Furious beyond belief, Starscream aimed his arm and shot Slag right in the face. Slag yelled in pain before collapsing. Starscream followed up by shooting Sludge point blank. His durability increased in his dino form, the blow didn't do much damage but it did cause him to release Starscream's other arm. This gave the fugitive Decepticon the chance to punch the Dinobot with his armored arm. He stomped over towards Slag. The fact that he was the one who somehow found a chink in his armor made him all the more eager to rip Slag's spark out.

"I will make sure your death is slowly and painful," He said darkly as he approached Slag.

But Grimlock took that opportunity to attack Starscream again. He charged forward, knocking Starscream to the ground and stomped on him, pressing his foot down as hard as he could upon the annoying Seeker. Slag's plan was a long-shot, but they had to try.

Getting angry that he was constantly denied what he wanted, Starscream needed a moment. Grimlock opened his mouth to unleash his flame breath. But Starscream saw that as his opportunity to fire a missile right into Grimlock's open jaw. Grimlock removed as his foot as he thrashed around wildly from the damage done to him.

"I will not allow you to make a fool of me!" Starscream yelled. He prepared to finish Grimlock off once and for all.

But then he felt himself tripped up from behind. Sludge transformed into robot mode and pulled out his hammer, relentlessly bashing it again Starscream's armor. Starscream raised his still armored arm to block the blow. But then he noticed something. Cracks! Cracks were actually starting to form on his armor! How?! The Apex Armor was considered to be the peak of Decepticon armory! Not even the Dinobots, despite their upgrade, should be strong enough to do any form of damage. His confidence falling now that he saw that Dinobots being able to damage him, Starscream knew he needed to fall back. Quickly he raised his armorless arm and shot Sludge in the leg. Then he followed up with quickly punching the shot leg with his armored hand. Sludge was brought down to his knees. Wanting to quickly take out one of the Dinobots' toughest fighters, Starscream shot Sludge right in the head. The mighty warrior fell backwards from the sudden attack.

As Starscream staggered back up he was hit by a fire blast from Slag, who was charging at him once again. Starscream had little time to do anything when Slag slammed his his horns right into the leg joints of the armor. The Seeker started to panic when he could feel Slag's horns slowly pushing into the armor. He was about to smash Slag once and for all when he felt something stab into the remaining arm joint of his armor. Snarl was in robot mode and had stabbed one of his dagger-like spines into the joint. Starscream could feel the armor straining.

"Oh no," Starscream muttered to himself. Apparently the Decepticons who created the Apex Armor had never taken into account the strength of those like the Dinobots before. Was it possible that maybe the Apex Armor had been taken into considering regarding Shockwave's experiments?! Now Starscream found himself cursing Shockwave for having conducted his experiments on Grimlock's team. He had to think of something fast. The Dinobots could possibly destroy his armor and he would be left utterly defenseless and at their mercy. Oh that's right...Grimlock doesn't have any mercy!

Fortunately Starscream was an expert when it came to self-preservation and his mind came up with one possible solution to save himself. It was going to be a big risk for him but hopefully...

And then he made his move. While the Apex Armor was able to block (relatively) any attack from outside, it was still vulnerable on the inside. Bracing himself for the worst and hoping he'd come out of his one or another, Starscream cringed as he fired a missile from his still armored arm. The blast, combined with the weakened state the armor was already in caused it to explode. This move clearly caught Slag and Snarl off guard but that didn't really matter much as the blast had turned the apex armor into a make-shift shrapnel bomb! Slag got blasted in his front well and some shards got him right in the optics! He thrashed wildly. Snarl had several pieces of armor sticking through him as well. These, combined with his previous injuries were proving too much to handle and he found himself going into stasis lock.

"Aaaah! Scrap that hurt!" Starscream...screamed as he staggered from the wreckage. While his body was blackened and his left arm hanging uselessly, he was in much better condition that either Dinobots. He looked at them in amazement. "That actually worked?!" He had to admit that he was impressed with himself. But that quickly ended as he turned to see Grimlock, slowly getting up to his feet. Starscream trembled with rage and frustration. Despite everything that had happened to him, Grimlock was still standing. "Why won't you DIE?!"

Grimlock didn't bother using words. Instead he made a quick dash towards Starscream. The Seeker tried to get away but lost his footing and slipped. He tried to get up by soon found caught in Grimlock's jaws. And this time...they hurt! Starscream screamed in completely agony as he felt Grimlock's teeth sinking into his body. And Grimlock only had one thought on his mind. Make this bot suffer for hurting his team! Angrily, Grimlock slammed Starscream down. Without the armor to cushion him anymore, Starscream felt his body ache in pain. He looked up as Grimlock advanced towards him. Part of him hoped to plead for mercy. Grovel at Grimlock's feet in hopes of being spared. But while that trick may work occasionally with Megatron, it would not do so with Grimlock. He shut his optics tight and waited for the end.

If Grimlock had been of clear thinking, he would have simply chomped Starscream up and be done with it. But now, Grimlock's rage clouded his judgment and he instead wanted to make Starscream suffer. So instead of making dinner out of Starscream, Grimlock bashed Starscream with his tail. The blow had sent Starscream flying...and smacking right into the crate full of large energon. The crate had been threatening to fall over as is. With the force from Starscream hitting it, the crate fell into the ocean...taking Starscream with it! The sudden action caused Grimlock to snap out of his rampage.

"No!" He shouted, stomping towards the crate as it fell into the ocean. He prepared to transform back into robot mode and grab the cable so that he could hoist the crate up but the sudden plunge into the ocean was too much for the already fallen crane to handle. The cable broke and Grimlock was unable to stop it. The red energon was now submerged...and possibly in Starscream's hands! His rationality thrown out the window by anger and desperation, Grimlock unleashed his fire breath upon the water, scorching randomly and causing the water to boil intensely. Yes he could feel his flamethrower acting up badly due to getting shot in the mouth by Starscream but he didn't care right now. Perhaps he hoped that his fire breath could reach the energon and destroy it (along with Starscream in the process.) His attempts seem to work because an explosion erupted from the water, completely drenching Grimlock in the process.

Shaking himself off, Grimlock looked deep into the water. But with the constant ripples and the water needed to calm down from boiling, Grimlock couldn't see a scrapping thing. All he could do was hope that he destroyed Starscream and/or the red energon. The only good that came out of this was destroying the Apex Armor so that at least the Decepticons couldn't use it. Feeling his body weakened, Grimlock transformed back to robot mode, clutching the nasty wound on his chest, grateful that Starscream hadn't pierced his spark chamber. Weakly and with much effort, he turned to look at the rest of his comrades. Every single one of them taken out of the fight. He stomped over to Sludge, who he had seen getting shot right in the head. He nearly lost Sludge and he didn't want to go through that again. He gave Sludge a quick check over and saw much to his relief that Sludge was still functional.

"Lucky...for us...you have...such a...hard head, Sludge," Grimlock said weakly. He looked over at Slag and Snarl. It was thanks to them that the Apex Armor had been destroyed. They were both extremely damaged and he hoped they could be fixed. "Slag. Snarl. Good work. Both of you." Then he looked over at Swoop, who was still lying against the container Starscream bashed him into. Remembering that Starscream had ripped off one of Swoop's wings, Grimlock looked around, hoping to find it and get it reattached. "Hang on, Swoop." He said as he looked around. "We'll get you flying again...in no time." Soon he spotted Swoop's dislocated wing and scooped it up. Then he looked over at Arcee and Bumblebee. They were both functioning but unconscious. With no other option, he decided to contact base:

"Grimlock to Prime."

"Prime Here. Grimlock, what's you status? Are you alright?"

"The mission was a failure and we require medical evac. Get Ratchet here and whatever bots are at base. We're gonna need them." And he cut off communications. He didn't have to wait long when a ground bridge opened. Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet and a new car that Grimlock assumed was Smokescrean's alt-mode drove through. The four vehicles transformed into the rest of Team Prime.

"By the All-spark," Ratchet whispered as he took in the destroyed surroundings and the injured bots.

Optimus looked over at the injured Grimlock and rushed to his side while Ratchet tended to the others. "Grimlock? What happened?"

"Starscream happened." Grimlock said weakly. "Had some kind of armor. He was able to do _this,_" He indicated his teammates. "To my team. To me."

"Where is Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"Gone. So's the red energon. I destroyed them both."

"You destroyed the red energon?!" Smokescreen was shocked.

"It was that or let Starscream get it!" Grimlock snapped, not in the mood to put up with Smokescreen right now. "The only good that came out of this was that that Starscream's stupid armor is destroyed."

Optimus was taken aback. "You...destroyed the Apex Armor?"

"Technically Starscream blew it up from the inside but still. Fact is it's gone, so's the red energon, but so is Starscream."

Bulkhead whistled. "I never would have imagined he'd have the bearings to do something like that." sighed. "I wish I could have been there to help."

"Me too," Smokescreen added sadly. Seeing so many Autobots injured like this was enough to put a damper on his usually high spirits.

"Grimlock...I am sorry we weren't able to make it here in time." Optimus said, blaming himself for not being there to help his team.

"Don't know if it would have made a difference." Grimlock replied. He grunted in pain and Optimus noticed the leaking energon.

"Grimlock..."

"I'm fine!" Grimlock snapped. "Help the others first!"

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, use your med kit to deliver what ever medical assistance you can. Only after will we focus on moving them to base."

"Understood, Optimus." Ratchet replied as he went to work on Slag and Snarl.

"While the Apex Armor and the red energon would indeed have been valuable in our battle against the Decepticons, I am grateful that at least the Decepticons will not be able to use them. And no lives were lost in this mission." Optimus said. "That is fortune enough."

"Still," Grimlock muttered. "It took all of this to get rid of that stupid armor. And who knows how long it will take to repair everyone. Optimus...we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

Under the ocean a Grey figure walked along the floor turning up plumes of dirt and sand with every step. In the figures hands was several pieces of material the eminated a red glow.

The figure looked down at the large collection of red material and a smile spread on his face as it was bathed in red light, "Until next time, Grimlock. Until next time."

**End of Chapter**

**Well, everyone. I hope that was intense for you. I know that some of you are probably wondering about the whole destroying the Apex Armor thing. As much I would love to see one of the Autobots use the armor later on, it's one of those macguffins that's probably best destroyed after awhile. Plus, after my previous mistakes of having my stories follow canon to the T, I'm trying to go for some more originality here.**

**Speaking of which, as you may have noticed, Arcee and Grimlock are not getting along very well. Let's just say I have plans with that. Yesss.**

**Speaking of which, I'm gonna be posting up a poll regarding some other Autobots to appear in the story. Let's face it, with so many odds against them, the Autobots need all the help they can get. Even with the Dinobots.**

**Sorry for taking so long but I had to put up with school work, my job at Taco Bell, and such. But the semester is over and I can focus on stories for a while. **

**By the way: where can one put up challengefics cause I have two in mind for anyone who is interested.**

**Take care!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Late Merry Christmas, all my beloved viewers! I was hoping to actually upload this on Christmas day but my internet connection was down and a whole bunch of stuff happened. A thanks to SpartanCommander for helping me with this story! I bet you guys are bit surprised to see I've already posted an epilogue but don't worry. There will be an explanation once the chapter is done.**

**Dawn of the Dinobots Epilogue**

Grim was the best word to describe the atmosphere in the Autobot base. The kids thought they were prepared for the worst but they really hadn't counted on a wounded Grimlock helping Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen bringing in the others, who were all pretty banged up. Grimlock explained the whole battle with Starscream. Needless to say the kids were near speechless.

"I can't believe Starscream was able to do all this," Miko said as the functioning bots placed their wounded allies to be healed. "And to the Dinobots."

"Well, Optimus did say that the Apex Armor was really strong," Raf pointed out. "And supposedly invulnerable."

"Eh," Grimlock gave out a dry chuckle. "Looks like that last part was an exaggeration." Then he grunted in pain as he adjusted himself.

Arcee and Bumblebee came too after a short while. Although they hadn't come out of the fight unscathed, their damage was minor, all things considered. Ratchet thought about quickly fixing them first so then he could focus all his attention on the Dinobots. The two, however, wanted him to focus on the Dinobots first given the extent of their damage. Grimlock in turn insisted that Ratchet repair the rest of his team first, starting with Snarl. One reason was because both he and Slag suffered the worst damage and another was because Snarl was surprisingly the team medic. Repairing him first would give Ratchet some assistance in fixing everyone else faster. The argument was a sound one, so Ratchet agreed to start on Snarl.

"It's fortunate you unloaded all that energon from that ship you stole, Grimlock," Ratchet said as he removed several remains of the Apex Armor from Snarl's body. "Without it, I couldn't guarantee even a relatively successful operation. Even on just one of you."

Grimlock simply nodded in response. Since he had been leaking energon, he allowed Ratchet to give him a light patch to cover the wound up until it was his turn. Slag was still in stasis lock. The kids found it hard to look at him without looking at the shrapnels stuck into his body. Swoop was unconscious, laying right beside his torn off wing. Sludge was also unconscious but in quite good condition. Err, well as good as he could be, given the circumstances. Grimlock explained that Sludge's body was extremely dense, especially thanks to his dino mode. Even though Grimlock wanted all of his team to be patched up before him, Ratchet considered Sludge's damage to be the lest extensive out of the team and was willing to work on Grimlock before him. Arcee and Bumblebee stood off to the side. They had plenty of dents and their bodies hurt but they chose to ignore the pain since they believed the Dinobots needed medical attention more right now. Arcee gave a slight glance over at Swoop, remembering how he had intervened when she first got cornered by Starscream. If there was any way to make sure he could fly again, she'd gladly help. It was the least she could do.

Just then, the base's computer started beeping, indicated that someone was trying to contact them.

"It's Agent Fowler," Raf told the Autobots.

"Put him on," Optimus told the kids. "He has the right to be informed of this."

Raf went over to the screen and activated the communications link. Fowler's face appeared on the screen and he did not look happy.

"Prime! Would you care to explain..." But the rest of his rant was cut short when he saw the wounded group. "What in Sam Hill...Prime, what happened? First I got a call about the cargo bay being completely destroyed and here I find your team looking like they just went through a chop shop."

"The mission to recover the red energon has ended in failure, Agent Fowler," Optimus said grimly. "It appears that Starscream had learned of the Red Energon and encountered Arcee, Grimlock, Slag, and Snarl when they arrived at the bay to retrieve it."

Fowler cursed under his breath. The shock torture Starscream had administered to him when under interrogation still fresh in his mind. "Are you telling me that he did all this?"

"Starscream was using the Apex Armor. Bumblebee, Sludge, and Swoop arrived later as reinforcements. Starscream was eventually defeated, at the cost of the Apex Armor, the red energon...and this." He indicated his wounded teammates.

"And Starscream?" Fowler asked.

"While it would appear that Starscream perished with the red energon, he has proven to be quite resilient. Whether or not he is truly gone for good...I cannot say."

"But that's still just one Con down at the cost of most of your team. And most of them were your strongest players. With so many other Cons on Earth, things aren't looking good. Especially if they're as bad as you say they are."

Optimus nodded before looking at Grimlock. "Until your team has fully recuperated, it would be best if they were to remain within the base."

"Agreed," Grimlock admitted. "They're in no condition to fight right now."

"And that includes you," Optimus said sternly, given Grimlock's stubborn streak.

"My wounds are small compared to the others. I can still fight." Grimlock predictably replied.

"Small?!" Ratchet sputtered. "You have a hole in your chest and you were leaking energon like there was no tomorrow! And from what I've examined, you also seemed to have suffered damage when Starscream apparently shot you in the mouth of your alternate mode!"

"Bumblebee and I can still fight," Arcee offered. "Starscream only slapped us around compared to what he did to them. The Dinobots need to recover more than we do. And who knows if we'll have time to just sit here and wait for Ratchet to patch us all up."

Bumblebee whole heartedly agreed with her.

"Nonetheless," Optimus interrupted. "Ignoring your injuries will only put further strain on you. Right now, all of you should simply focus on recovering." He turned to look at Smokescreen. "Smokescreen." Said Autobot snapped to attention when Optimus addressed him. "It seems that your time in the field will come sooner than expected."

Excitement was all over Smokescreen's face. "I won't let you down, Optimus."

Grimlock groaned. Even now, the rookie didn't understand how serious the situation was.

"We could also call Wheeljack," Bulkhead offered. "I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

"Normally I would be reluctant given Wheeljack's rather reckless habits," Ratchet said as he worked on Snarl. "But since we still have to deal with Megatron _and _Shockwave, plus taking our limited options into consideration, I'd gladly welcome any help we can get."

* * *

Onboard the Nemesis, Megatron was taking in the information that Razorclaw had just supplied him with. While frustrated that the escape pod did not contain a Decepticon and that Razorclaw had failed to actually destroy any of the Autobots, Megatron had taken an interest in what Razorclaw discovered.

"An Autobot who served under Alpha Trion? You're certain?"

"While my body was damaged, my hearing was not," Razorclaw assured his leader. "Optimus Prime's confirmation to Smokescreen's statements is all the proof I required."

"Lord Megatron?" Shockwave spoke up, drawing the Decepticon leader's attention. "There is a possbility that Alpha Trion shared important information with this Smokescreen. And judging from what Razorclaw has told us, he is inexperienced, reckless, and practically worships Prime. We could use this to our advantage."

"Yes," Megatron said wickedly. "No doubt this Smokescreen would do anything in order to prove his worth to his hero. And by doing so he will fall right into our hands. Even if that old archivist didn't share anything useful with him, we can at least learn the location of the Autobot base."

Shockwave nodded. "I was going to task Kickback with finding the Autobot base. However, this opportunity should prove to simplify things. I shall inform him of the change in duty."

"Very well, Shockwave. But assign Blitzwing and Astrotrain with him. Kickback is excellent at espionage but his combat skills still leave much to be desired."

Shockwave nodded. "Yes, Lord Megatron." With that, he left the room. As he walked, Ratbat landed beside him.

"Well?" Ratbat asked.

"Razorclaw has reported of a new addition to the Autobots. A rookie who may prove to be the weak link in Optimus' forces."

"Oh? Hope to get information out of this one? Gonna let Sharpshot play with him?"

"Sharpshot takes far too much enjoyment in his work. He would leave Smokescreen completely brain fried before we'd get any useful information out of him. No. I have less painful and far more efficient ways of acquiring information."

* * *

Back on Cybertron, Scrapper was pleased to see progress going along so nicely. Though there was a few little roadblocks in the way.

"Pick up the pace, Hook!" He called to his perfectionist second in command, who was in the form of a Cybertronian crane and lowering a part to the facility in place.

"I'm making sure I put the part in correctly, Scrapper!" Hook snapped.

"Putting parts in correctly is one thing, but you take megacycles!" Scrapper looked over the blueprints. "One you set up the wall, get Mixmaster over here to make sure it stays in place. Long Haul! The builders at the east section need some more support beams. Get to it!"

"On it, Scrapper!"

"Scrapper!" A builder called. "We got some more debris!"

"Alright, get Scavenger and Bonecrusher to start moving it out of the way. I'll be joining them soon."

Scrapper heard footsteps behind him. He knew that it could only be Onslaught.

"Things are coming along rather well, Scrapper."

"A few setbacks but thankfully nothing we can't handle." Scrapper replied. "Shockwave will be pleased."

"Agreed. I was skeptical at first of Shockwave's plan to revive Cybertron but it looked legit." He gave out a bitter chuckle. "Pity we didn't have him in charge instead of that idiot Starscream."

"Eh, we don't need to worry about him. He could never think of something this big." Scrapper told Onslaught.

"That's true," Onslaught admitted. "Hope wherever that sniveling coward is, he's rotting in a pit."

* * *

Unfortunately for Onslaught, Starscream was not rotting in a pit. In fact, Starscream was back at the wrecked Harbinger feeling quite good about himself. Sure he lost the Apex Armor, but he _had _acquired the red energon; and quite the load judging from the size of it. When Grimlock had sent him plunging into the ocean, Starscream was aching all over and his circuits were thorougly scrambled. But then he realized something incredibly lucky. That idiot had caused him to fall along with the entire hoarde of red energon! Starscream wasted no time in quickly opening the crate and removing the red energon from within. Oh how beautiful it glowed when he had gazed upon it. Feeling the water getting hotter, he noticed something was causing everything to start boiling. He soon realized it was Grimlock, foolishly using his flamethrower upon the water. Apparently the Dinobot had realized his blunder and was trying to destroy the energon, and possibly taking Starscream with it. Seeing a perfect opportunity in this, Starscream had quickly removed most of the energon but left a small fragment within. He then fired at the crate. The remaining fragment combined with his firepowe was more than enough to set off quite the explosion. Hopefully this would fool the Autobots into thinking he, and the red energon, had perished. So while he had lost the Apex Armor, he believed his gains greatly outweighed his loss.

"With all this red energon at my disposal," Starscream said as he eyed the red energon with glee. "Nothing shall stand in my way."

As he entered the computer room of the Harbinger, he noticed the computer beeping. "Hmm? What's this?" He went over and started typing in the keys. "It seems that another Cybertronian ship is on Earth...and it appears to be Decepticon. I wonder why the computer didn't pick it before. Hmm. Considering that this ship is far from perfect working order, I shouldn't be surprised. I wonder if I could possibly ID the ship." He began typing into the computer. What he unconvered left him stunned. "I know that ship. Shockwave? On Earth?" Realization dawned on him. "Ah...he must be here for Grimlock. Shockwave never did like his experiments running around unsupervised." Starscream tapped his chin. "No doubt Megatron knows he's on Earth by now if he hasn't already combined forces. But...maybe I can make this work in my favor. After all Shockwave's true loyalty is to logic, not Megatron. I wonder..."

* * *

At the Autobot base, the other Autobots helped Ratchet in whatever way they could. Given the seriousness of the situation, Bulkhead stayed back. He didn't want to accidentally break some important tool. Especially one that Ratchet might really need. Miko was surprisingly quiet. No doubt seeing the Dinobots like this reminded her a little too much of Bulkhead's run in with Hardshell. The kids wanted to help in any they could but they had a feeling there was nothing they could without getting in the way. They were used to situations when they couldn't help their Autobot friends, but they really felt useless right now.

After managing to remove the shards from Snarl's body, Ratchet now had to worry about patching him up. Once he was functional, repairing everyone else would hopefully be easier. He didn't how good Snarl actually was as a medic but considering that all five Dinobots were still around, he must at least be good. And at the moment, that would have to good enough.

Everyone was so focused on tending to the wounded that they failed to notice the computer behind them. Ratchet wanted full concentration so he had deliberately reduced the volume of the computer. He was quite certain, or rather hoping, that nothing would require their attention until their teammates were fully repaired. But because of that, no one spotted the Autobot distress signal the computer was silently displaying.

* * *

On Shockwave's own ship, said Decepticon had brought Hardshell into his lab. At the moment, said Insecticon was powered down and strapped to an operating table. Several tubes connected to his body. Some supplying with energon and other necssary requirements to guarantee that Hardshell would survive should Shockwave's examinations need to go...deeper. He went over to an audio log and began recording:

"Shockwave's log: Due to several unforeseen events, I have been forced to put Hardshell's inspection on hold until now. This diagnostic will enable me to see exactly how Arachnid was able to forcefully take control over an entire Insecticon hive. Such a finding is of utmost importance to guarantee that no similar incidents may occur in the future." He quickly studied Hardshell's body. "First stages: I see no signs of any external tampering with Hardshell. Not even evidence of any attempted access to his primary subroutine command system or mind." He went over to his computer and started typing in commands. "I have now started to establish a direct connection to Hardshell's Communication Log files among fellow Insecticons. This log file enables the Insecticons to be thought of as having a hive mind among other Decepticons. Despite this understandable belief, that is not truly the case...it is merely an advanced form of a network communication on ultra high frequencies."

Shockwave finished typing in the commands and waited. Soon Cybertronian scripts started appearing on the screen in groups.

"Logs have been accessed. Recent logs indicate current Insecticons gossiping; some discussions combined with idle chatting. The main topic found in most of these logs is none other than the Dinobots. It appears the Insecticons have made Grimlock and how to approach him top priority in their discussions. It is unfortunate the Insecticon type Megatron has with him are ones that are mostly geared with aggressive tactics and frontal fighting. And most of these are currently 1 or 2 generations removed from Hardshell. As such their minds aren't as advanced as his."

Shockwave started scrolling along the scripts, "Setting the Insection date back two months...still no sign of any problems. Some odd discrepancies with a few command logs indicate the Insecticons are feeling embarrassment and shame for turning their weapons against Megatron. Strangely there is no form of discussion as to why. Certainly there would be at least some idle gossip regarding Arachnid but so far, according to the logs, only Hardshell seems to have raised any. Yet there is nothing in the logs as to indicate why."

Shockwave keyed in a command. "Scrolling back to date of Arachnid's suspected take over of Insecticons. So far nothing. I won..." Then Shockwave stopped talking as he looked at one script in the log. Then he leans forward almost like he was surprised at seeing the script before him. His wanted to make sure his visual systems were not misinterpreting this. Shockwave is logical to a fault and one who will even put aside his emotions for logic. But this one script was so surprising and unexpected Shockwave couldn't help but say out loud, "This is impossible..."

**To be continued in Transformers Prime: Shockwave Rises**

* * *

**Well, everyone. The reason why I'm ending Dawn of the Dinobots now and already preparing a sequel is because Dawn of the Dinobots was all about said team getting back together. Since the spotlight won't just on them anymore, I decided it would be best to wrap DoftD up and continue on with a sequel. For those who voted on my profile for which Autobot you wanted to see next, a winner has been decided. But, while I love giving away spoilers on a daily bases, I won't spoil it for anyone who wants it to be a surprise. However, if any of you do want to spoiled, I'll gladly tell you in a PM.**

**By the way, someone brought up the Omega Lock and Keys from the official canon. In my story, Shockwave would see it as simply an easier way to revive Cybertron but not the only way. Also, because of its simplicity there's so many things that could go wrong. So Shockwave can still use his own plan on the chance that something does go wrong with the Lock and Keys. (And for those of you who watch the show already know how that goes down.)**

**The romance with Arcee and Swoop didn't really come to fruition yet but I'm not going to drop it. I think the reason it's so easy to pair them in G1-verse stories is because the two know each other and already have an established friendship. But I'm not giving up. See you all in the sequel.**

**P.S. Does anyone know anyone who'd be interested in writing a Transformers/Mass Effect crossover? I'd totally love to see Optimus Prime help Commander Shepard battle the Reapers. Anyway, take care!**


	11. This story is going to be remade

**A/N: The story is going to be remade.**

**Hello, everyone. I have some news. I am thinking about restarting Dawn of the Dinobots and, in turn, Shockwave Rises.**

**I know that you guys like the story and I'm glad you do. But I can't help but notice all the flaws and screw-ups in the story and its sequel Shockwave Rises. I mainly blame myself for not thinking things through and also starting the story before Fall of Cybertron and the new seasons of Transformers Prime came out. This led me to make assumptions about what would happen in TF: Prime and what the Dinobots were like. Not to mention the comics Rage of the Dinobots and Beast Hunters, where Sludge is actually smarter than his G1 counterpart and the other Dinobots are pretty reasonable guys when not in battle. I think my issue is that I tried to make the story too close to G1 instead of being more open-minded. By restarting the story, I can make serious improvements where I screwed up. And I won't deny there were plenty of places I screwed up. I can make a better plot, better character development, better interactions with each other; the list could probably go on and on. This is my chance to do it right and hopefully I can shape the story into something you guys will like even more than the original.**

**I'll still leave the original one up if you want me to.**


End file.
